Happens later
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: What if Shinichi was not turned into Conan until much later in the story ? Then everything would be different and every case he worked would be different and he would have a much different relationship with everyone else and everything else would change. What if Shinichi never followed Gin and Vodka that night ? Next chapter will probably be up December
1. 1

**What if Shinichi was not turned into Conan until much later in the story? Then everything would be different and every case he worked would be different and he would have a much different relationship with everyone else and everything else would change.**

 **What if Shinichi never followed Gin and Vodka that night?**

 **This is what this story is all about.**

* * *

He was watching the two mysterious men in black he was curious to who and what exactly what they were and why they were here at an amusement of all places?

He wanted to follow them and find out what they were up to but he was a date with Ran he was not sure what to do. The date was already ruined anyway because of the murder and it did not seem like Ran knew it was a date anyway. Probably because of his nervous rambling about Sherlock Holmes but Ran did not see through his rambling and was just annoyed by it.

Ran was crying and upset as well and everything he was saying right now was just making her more upset and he did not want to make her cry anymore. He was going to follow the two men in black and the eerie feeling he was getting from them.

He said his goodbye and it felt strange like he was saying goodbye forever and he did not want to look back as he was waving happily.

But he decided to look back and he could see Ran on the ground crying. She had fallen chasing after him and her shoelace was broken which had caused her to fall. He stood still staring at the two choices he could make and he ran towards the girl he loved to help her up instead of following the two men in black. But what ran through his head would he ever regret making this decision instead? Was this the best decision that he had ever made or was it the worst decision he would ever make?


	2. 2

" Are you ok? " said Shinichi.

He put his hand out to help her up.

She grabbed his hand immediately struggling to get up and she turned pink as soon as she saw his concerned sparkling eyes looking back at her and his worried look. As soon as she got up she backed away going red now and looking at her feet.

" I am alright Shinichi " said Ran.

Now he was turning red.

And of course, there was that awkward silence between them.

" Kudo well done on the case " said Megure breaking the silence.

" Thank you " said Shinichi.

" Are you ready to talk to the reporters or are you going to finish your date ? " said Megure teasing.

Making them both speechless and red as a tomato.

He could see that Ran was about to say something for him and that she would be letting him go and this was his real chance to show her that it was actually a date. He would have to pull his all his strength up and admit his feelings now.

" Hum..." said Ran.

" No thank you I would like to carry on with our date. If that is alright with you Ran ? " said Shinichi.

He just saw Ran turn red and nod her head.

And he said it, it was a life changing event and it was going to change everything and his world was crashing around him. He was frozen because the first time in a long time he did not know what was going to happen and he could not predict what exactly what was going to happen. Only Megure standing there was the only thing that was stopping the change from happening and he was scared what was going to happen next.

" Well enjoy your date " said Megure saluting and walking away.

And now they were left alone.

And again, there was that awkward silence.

" Did you really mean it Shinichi? " said Ran.

He nodded turning red.

" Yes, I mean every single word " said Shinichi.

She was starting to cry again.

" Ran I am sorry I didn't mean to..." said Shinichi.

She kissed him on the cheek shocking him and leaving him speechless.

" Idiot Detective I am crying because I am happy " said Ran.

And she took his hand and smiled at him looking him in the face.

" I really like you too Shinichi " said Ran.

And they walked off into the sunset watching their first one as an official couple. still holding hands together.

* * *

" RAN AND THE DETECTIVE GEEK ARE TOGETHER " Screamed Sonoko happily.

They both jumped to see Sonoko standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat that just captured it`s mouse and was about to eat it, but was just playing with it right now.

" Sonoko " said an embarrassed Ran.

" Have you been following us all day? " said Shinichi.

" Of course, not I got bored waiting because of that stupid murder " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko " said Ran.

" Oops " said Sonoko.

And she received to angry stares.

" What are you going to tell your dad? Because he is not going to like this " said Sonoko trying to change the subject.

" Don't change the subject of you being a stalker " said Shinichi.

" Oh, you caught that Detective Geek " said Sonoko muttering.

" But what are we going to tell him " said Ran going red.

" I know he hates you Shinichi " said Sonoko.

" Just great " said Shinichi clicking his tongue.

" How about we finish tonight and we will go and tell him? " said Shinichi.

" Great I will come with you " said Sonoko.

She jumped in the middle between them two and linked her arms with the both of them dragging them out of Tropical Land and towards the car that was waiting for her.

* * *

The both of them were staring up at the Detective`s Agency. They were not ready to go up and tell her father the wonderful news as they could see the light on and see the many cans of empty beer that was lying at the dirty windows.

They decided they were going to sit in the cafe below it was called the Cafe Poirot.

" The cafe is named after a character from Agatha Christie`s novels " said Shinichi studying the sign and lay out of the cafe from the outside.

" Come on I bet you want some coffee " said Ran linking her arm around his.

Just the mention of the word 'coffee' made him what to go in and try some. Ran knew his weakness and she was using it against him but he did not mind at all because he knew that Ran was about to use Sonoko`s against her.

" And they have the best cake and sweets in town " said Ran.

" Cake I want cake " said Sonoko with a burst of energy.

And they all went into the cafe to enjoy all their favourite meals.

" So, did I get your approval? " said Shinichi.

He was currently talking to Sonoko who he was alone with because Ran was currently in the bathroom. And he knew that Sonoko was waiting for this moment to have a 'little chat' with him as she was playing the protective friend. And he understood and respected this decision because he would have done the same thing if Ran was going out with someone else and he would not do it out of jealously. That was what many people would think but he was very protective of his friend because he the darkness of the world that they both lived in and Ran did not.

" So far you are doing good " said Sonoko.

Great he now knew he was going to have to put up with this behaviour for quite some time and Sonoko was going to tag a long all the time now.

" You know Ran`s father hates you right! " said Sonoko.

" I know he complains about me all the time " said Shinichi shying.

He was leaning on the table with his elbow looking out the window bored as hell waiting on Ran.

" Well my mother phoned and so I told her " said Ran happily.

So, her mother took the news of their relationship well and she must have approved it because he had never seen Ran smile this much when she was talking about either of her parents. One down and another one to go.

They left the cafe happily and Sonoko was still not leaving she just wanted to watch the show of what she called it ' Detective Geek vs The Drunken Sleeping Kogoro'.

Shinichi was in front going up the stairs as he could hear the other two girls giggling and talking about him. He was not paying attention to what was in front of him but he did not really need to know.

But he was wrong because he was knocked down the stairs and sent flying down them, hitting his head and getting a lump on the top of his head. And he was delirious and this was all done by a careless running Kogoro who was not watching where he was going. Luckily for Ran and Sonoko they just managed to get out the way on time.

" Hey dad apologise to Shinichi right now " said an infuriated Ran.

" No, it is fine " said Shinichi rubbing his sore head.

" Shinichi? " said a confused Kogoro.

And he took one looked at Shinichi at grabbed him in a fit of rage.

" You Detective brat, you are the reason I have no customers " said Kogoro.

" It is not my fault that my Detective skills and deductions are better than yours " said Shinichi.

" Why you little " said Kogoro grabbing him closer.

" DAD LEAVE HIM ALONE " said a threatening Ran.

Frightening the both of them as they could see the fury in her eyes and as she punched the wall creating a large hole in it and he could tell that she wasn't even aware of what she had just done. And they just smiled nervously.

" Mr Mouri the car is ready for you " said a man that was obviously.

" Will you be coming a lone or are you children coming too? " said the butler.

" She is my daughter "

" She is a snob "

" And he is nothing but a ..." said Kogoro.

" Wait you are the famous Teenage Detective Kudo Shinichi " said the Butler hopeful.

" Yeah " said Shinichi shyly and confidentially.

And before he knew it he was pushed in the back of the car by Ran who wanted him to join her father in on his case and try to prove to Shinichi that her father was a good Detective. And to prove to her father that Shinichi was a good person and would be a great boyfriend.

And he did not want to leave the case to the dim-witted Detective because it seemed really important and did not want to risk the case getting screwed up.


	3. 3

He was stuck in a car between his best friend well now newly girl friend, the thought of it just made him blush and when he blushed so did Ran. And Sonoko would just snicker and laugh which just annoyed him and made him feel more uncomfortable and made Ran go even redder, the car was far too small for his discomfort. And on his left, was the worst Detective that he knew and he could literally feel the hate coming from him.

Kogoro smelled of cheap alcohol and cigarettes, which he was now smoking not caring about caring about what the others thought or their health. And the smoke was going right in his direction and he could swear it was on purpose to make him feel even more uncomfortable in the tight space that they were already in.

The car came to a sudden stop and Shinichi went flying in the corner of the car because Kogoro pushed him trying to catch his cigarette that fell out of his hands. And Shinichi`s head was now in a place that was making him go bright red. Hid head on his girl friend's boobs and he was in shock and embarrassment to move, he did not want to see anyone's reaction or face the wrath that he was about to face but he had to.

* * *

" Sorry Ran I did not mean to..." said Shinichi in a rambling apology.

Ran was just as red as him and was not looking him in the face.

" I ...it is ok Shinichi I forgive you, it is not your fault " said Ran looking out the window.

" Dad this all your fault " said a raging Ran.

And with Shinichi literally being in the middle he was not happy with this situation, he just wanted out of the car as fast as possible. But it did not look like he was getting out of this situation any time soon.

It was interrupted by a laughing Sonoko, the one time he was happy that she was there it just had to be an embarrassing situation.

He managed to jump out the car like lightening while Ran was talking to Sonoko on the other side of the car.

" Why is the Detective Brat here? " said an annoyed Kogoro.

Ran just stared at him angrily.

* * *

A worried man came rushing over to them looking for help from the both Detectives.

He greeted Mouri shaking his hand quickly as possible and asking for his help not noticing the others that were there.

Looking at the man he was well groomed and wore a tailored suit that fit his body perfectly and was made to fit him. His hair and weirdly shaped moustache were well groomed and taken care of. This was a man that had a look that said ' Look at me I am an important person and I am in charge'. He wore a wedding ring but he could tell that the man was single most like a widower and most recently from the weight the man had gained that he was trying to hide and was doing well with the tailored suit.

They were standing in the back yard that was looked like it was well taken care of and he could see the workers that were still working there in the middle of the night. He then noticed that there were some toys laying around that looked like they would belong to a little girl and there was no physical sign of a child being there and from the pale faces of the workers, the butler and the father the little girl had been kidnapped.

* * *

" Has you daughter been kidnapped? " said Shinichi instinctively.

" Yes " said the man flabbergasted.

He was handed a picture of her and she was only about six years old and she was hugging her pet dog. But he was guessing this was an old picture of her and it was about a year or two years old, he could tell form the faded picture and the dents in the sides that it was kept in the man's wallet.

" My name is Mr Tani and my daughter`s name is Akiko please help find her " said Tani.

Kogoro grabbed the picture from Shinichi and looked at it.

" I will be glad to help my name is Mouri Kogoro and just forget about the Detective brat " said Kogoro.

" Detective Brat...? ...Wait are you Kudo Shinichi the famous high school Detective " said Tani.

" Yeah " said Shinichi shyly.

He could feel Kogoro`s eyes in the back of his head he was glaring at him and sending darts with his eyes.

Shinichi was grabbed away as Kogoro continued to talk to Tani.

" Shinichi, you are supposed to be showing my dad that you are not trying to steal all his clients and from stopping him from getting any work " said Ran pleading.

Yes, he was dragged away by ran who wanted to talk to him in private.

" Hey you are the one that brought me here and when I see someone that needs help I just can't stop helping, to try and prove a point that I am not even guilty of " said Shinichi.

" Oh well..." said Ran feeling a bit guilty.

But they were interrupted by the sound of a barking dog and Sonoko running towards them in a panicked state.

" Run, get out of the way Detective geek " said Sonoko running like mad.

* * *

Ran did by her name and started to run but Shinichi was knocked to the ground by a fleeing Sonoko. The two girls did not notice that he was lying on the ground until it was too late.

" Woof "

" Woof "

" Jumbo No " screamed Tani in fear from the boy.

" Hey cut it out " said Shinichi laughing.

The dog named " Jumbo " was now attacking him by licking him to death and wanting attention.

The five of them approached as they saw the dog play with Shinichi throwing a ball at him wanting to play and licking him.

" Hmmm strange Jumbo doesn't usually like strangers " said Tani.

The conversation was interrupted by Tani`s phone going.

It was the Kidnapper and his daughter on the phone. The kidnapper wanted a large sum of money and was threatening the life of his daughter. The kidnappers ransom had changed from wanting him to close down his business for a week to wanting money instead. The only clue that was given his daughters location was that she could see a chimney.

" When your daughter was taken was there any sounds that could be heard? " said Shinichi.

" No there was not a single, sound why? " said Tani.

" Yeah Detective Brat what has that got to anything.

He started to play with the ball like it was a soccer ball.

" Because Jumbo hear would have barked if there was a stranger in the back yard " said Shinichi.

He was staring at the Butler, he knew was responsible and he saw that he was beginning to sweat.

" I didn't mean..." said the butler.

Kogoro grabbed the butler tightly not letting him going and threatening him with physically pain. Obviously, this is where Ran got this from.

" You kidnapped her didn't you and you are trying to take your boss for all his money " said Kogoro.

" No, I only asked what Akiko asked me to do. I did not mean for her to actually get kidnapped in the process " said the butler pleading.

Kogoro let him go and just looked confused.

" What? Why would my daughter do this? " said Tani.

" Your daughter misses you and just wants to spend time with you " said Shinichi.

The butler nodded.

" And she thought if you closed your business for a week then you would have time to spend with her because you have been so busy at work. I just wanted to help her she misses you and you do need a break " said the butler.

" So, where is she? " said Kogoro.

" She really was kidnapped by someone else " said Shinichi.

" Where was she hiding out in the first place? " said Shinichi.

" Just there in the hotel " said the butler.

He was pointing to the nearby hotel.

* * *

Shinichi began to think and doing his signature pose of thinking.

" I am think that there was not a lot of time so..." said Shinichi.

" The kidnapper must be nearby because he did not have enough time, it was just an opportunity kidnapping " said Kogoro interrupting Shinichi and his conclusion.

Shinichi took out his phone and began to look the app that Agasa had made that showed the local area and building that were closed and not. It was much better than Google maps.

" Hey brat what are you doing? " said Kogoro.

" I am looking for the best locating that the kidnapper could be in " said Shinichi looking at his phone, while petting the dog.

" Yeah it is more likely that she is in an abandoned building " said Kogoro confidently.

" Your right " said Tani sounding grateful.

But when they looked back they saw that Shinichi was gone and so was the dog as they could hear them running away.

" Shinichi wait up " screamed Ran.

And they all followed after her.

He was starting to run out of breath and so was the dog Jumbo, he was leaning on his knees sweating when he saw the Hotel and he realized what it looked like. It did look like a chimney and the girl was mistaken and the nearest abandoned place was an old school that was shut down. It was the best place to keep a hostage because it was isolated and was big enough to hide in and break in.

" Come on Jumbo lets go " said Shinichi running.

But the dog was tired and was taking a break.

Shinichi ran into the abandoned school.

He heard laughter coming from the gym and he followed the laughter, he pried the door open and was listening to what the kidnapper was saying.

The kidnapper put his phone in his pocket and began to smile.

" He has the money and the arrangements are all set, so there is no need for you anymore " said the kidnapper to the little girl tied up.

He got his knife out ready to kill the girl.

" I don't think so " said Shinichi.

This surprised the kidnapper and he forgot all about the little girl and began to follow the voice, he looked out the door to see no one when he was smacked in the face with the door, knocking him to the floor.

Shinichi ran to the little girl and untied her.

* * *

" Who are you? " said Akiko.

" It is ok I am a Detective and I am here to help you " said Shinichi.

" Hey look out " said Akiko.

He was hit with a bat to the head.

but the kidnapper was attack by Jumbo the dog.

And the dog was struck with a bat.

The kidnapper was now staring and facing off with Shinichi.

" Akiko get out here with Jumbo he will protect you " said Shinichi.

And without a second thought they both left.

" You brat you just cost me my big pay day " said the kidnapper.

" Well I am sorry I lost your hard day work but how about I pay you back with nice and harm cell just for you " said Shinichi.

He was distracting him and making him mad but he was able to get one of the soccer balls that were scattered across the floor.

" Why you..." said the kidnapper running at him with a knife.

But he aimed and kicked the soccer ball at the kidnapper's hands knocking the knife out of his hand and hitting him on the head. the knife was lost in the darkness.

" I am going to fucking kill you " said the kidnapper.

He was surprised that the man had a gun and it was now aimed at him ready to shot and he was trapped.

" Leave my boyfriend alone " said Ran kicking the gun out of the kidnapper's hands.

" Boyfriend? " said a shocked Kogorp who now entered.

As they watched Ran pummel the thief unconscious by punching him countless times in the stomach like lightening.

The police then soon arrived, along with the rest.

" Boyfriend? " Kogoro continued to say shocked.

This was not going to end well for him is all he thinks.

" Thank you Mr Mouri for all your help. If it wasn't for you and your daughter's boyfriend then my daughter would be dead " said Tani shaking Kogoro`s hand.

And all he could think was 'What the hell did he do? '.

He watched a Kogoro was handed a large check with his name Kogoro`s name on it and he saw the look at Kogoro gave him. it was like ' I finally have use for you'.

" A well I taught the boy everything he knew and well he just loves to show off " said Kogoro laughing and putting the check into his pocket.

Ran saw this as disapproving but as she saw her father put her arm around Shinichi very friendly, she saw this as her opportunity to get her father`s approval and away to get her father and Shinichi to get along.

So maybe Shinichi could teach him a thing or two and it would help get him money that he needed and would be good for both their names.

" Well dad maybe Shinichi could help find others to help, with your help of course " said Ran.

* * *

Her father was far too. easy to manipulate.

Great.

He was receiving at threatening glare from Ran that meant 'keep your mouth shut if you know what is good for you' look.

He was now being exploited for cases to help the talentless Detective on and he did not see it as a good thing. But if it would make Ran happy then he would do it, it could not possibly last that long and he could help Kogoro with his Detective skills.

But he was wrong because he would receive a lot of calls for his help, as it felt that he was being pimped out for money to help solve cases that he would do for free. In the meantime, Kogoro was pocketing all the money and was making a name for himself and stealing the spot light as the man that taught him everything.

But he was getting more famous him and getting more cases.

But he still could not help wonder about the two men in black that he saw at Tropical Land and when he heard that the little girl was taken by a man dressed in black he could just not help to think about them.

And when he tried searching for them the next day, it was like they had vanished into thin air, like black smoke. It was like they never existed there was trace of them other than the eerie feeling that they had left behind.


	4. 4

This was the worst thing that could have possibly have happened to him, he was stuck on another case with Kogoro who was gloating and acting like a child. He was practically dragged to this one to keep him in line and from doing anything stupid because his client was Yoko Okino.

He just wanted to watch a movie with his girlfriend but if he was to it had to be at the Detective`s Agency or there would be no date. And by the state of the room there was enough empty beer cans that he lost count and they could cover the floor. They were all stacked up like it was a game or something. And it probably was a game that he played a lot. And it was stinking of cigarettes, looking at the ash tray, well he could barely see it was far too poled up with cigarettes.

But there was no date it turned out that Ran was babysitting and now so was he. Apparently, she was missing their days in kiddie's school and paid a visit to the school and somehow, she came out with a job of babysitting children. And a new career goal to work with children, maybe even be a teacher. And now like his dream of being a Detective and how cases always got in the way, even if he did not intend to, it looked like the same thing was going to happen with Ran and her future dream job.

And he recognized these kids they were trouble, remembering them from the rollercoaster case and how they managed to sneak in. And how they could have ended up being in danger. He was thinking about the Two men in black again, he just could not get his mind off of them and something was annoying him about it.

And now they were asking him question about being a Detective and all the cases he did and he could see that he was now going to have a new problem and by the looks of it he was going to have three new stalkers. And they looked happy about following their new 'hero'. Their new role model and he was flattered but he could see from the gleam in their eyes this was not going to end well.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

There was a knock on the door.

" Hey Detective Brat answer that, will ya " said Kogoro sipping a beer, just leaning back in his seat.

He was receiving disapproving looks from everyone.

" Fine I will get the door " said Kogoro.

He watched as he saw Kogoro stumble to the door muttering unpleasant things about him under his breath. He saw him open the door and his eyes sting by the light, he was definitely experiencing a hangover.

" YOKO " Kogoro screamed and slammed the door running into the bathroom.

" Dad " said an annoyed and disapproving Ran.

She then opened the door.

" Yoko? " she said shocked and then she went red slamming the door again in the singer's face.

Shinichi and the children watched as Ran bolted like lightening around the office cleaning it up and making the pace looking rand spanking new. It looked completely different from before.

" Come in " said Shinichi allowing the singer and her obvious driver.

* * *

And out popped Kogoro standing there with a clean shave and washed and wearing a new and clean suit. He actually looked presentable, and somehow the smell of cigarettes and beer was gone, and by the looks of it he had no hangover at all.

And because the way her father was acting she was scared because she knew how much her father loved Yoko and she just could not give her that chance that she might end up with her father. Because her father belonged with his wife and her mother and she was not going to let anything get in the way of that, there was nothing on heaven, hell or earth that could stop her and she would make sure that she used everything she possibly could.

" Shinichi, you are going as well " said Ran threatening and seeing the fear in everyone's eyes so that he had no choice.

They were told it was a simple stalking case and he figured even Kogoro could have handled this but how wrong was he. He was now staring at a dead body again and he was with the dim-witted Detective again and y the looks of it, this was no simple case and he was excited to find out who the killer was. But there just had to be three obstacles Kogoro, the stalking children and he may e not have wanted to include her in his count but Ran was in his way and breathing down his neck. He had already had to prove himself that he was good at his job to Megure and the police and the entire world. And because he was a teenage and young it was hard to earn their respect and their trust and he had done that but the idea of losing that all was unthinkable.

But he ended up solving that case and it did not go the way he first suspected it at all. Because the case was rather a tragic one and would have never of happened if everyone just told each other the trust and how they really felt and if they did this man would still e alive today. It made him think lying really does not help anyone under any circumstances because the truth may hurt but the lies that come then the truth from the lies does actually hurt and he was looking at the results of those lies, he was looking at the dead body. And all he could think is how could people lie.

It was a suicide and a tragic one at that. He killed himself because he was still in love with his ex girlfriend and he thought that she had rejected him and he was mistaken because he was scared someone that was not supposed to be there. It was the famous Yuko a famous and jealous singer that wanted to scare Yoko another stalker worming her way through to the top by using scare tactics but she was the one that ended up being scared. And now being arrested for her crimes, even though Yoko did not want her arrested and was willing to let it go.

Akiyoshi Fujie was the victims name and he killed himself and tried to frame Yoko for his murder when she was the only innocent one and knew nothing. It was rather sad that neither of them knew this until now and only Yoko knew. He wanted revenge against Yoko and he was mistaken because of the person that he thought was Yoko was Yuko. A mistaken identity goes a long way and a break in that caused everything to happen. Love and revenge it was sad he could tell that Yoko was still in love with Akiyoshi Fujie and she would have gotten back with him in a heartbeat but sadly, he broke up with her for her career. Her manager had thought this was the best idea for her career and he still did so he hid all communication from him hoping he would just stop but he did not.

Yoko was the true victim tonight and the other two living were just selfish and wanted to make money.

Tonight, there was no victory just a sad crime as he watched Kogoro stick the check in his pocket for his assistance on the case. Kogoro did not get credit for solving the case but he did take credit for finding the clue that lead to the case being solved when it was actually found by the children. He was just lucky again and was gloating about it, this made him think was this what he was really like and he did not like the idea of it as he was being dragged in front of the cameras by Kogoro and getting their picture taken together, his whole life flashed before his eyes and he saw that he needed to change.


	5. 5

Somehow, he was landed with babysitting again this time because Ran was busy with something but he was not told what it was, so he was stuck taking the kids to the museum. And surprisingly they behaved and were not asking too many questions.

So, he took them a tour of the museum and he had not been here just visiting since he was in middle school and the other times he was there he was there for cases. Robbery and homicide cases that he had solved he was able to solve them quickly but he was not able to look at anything in the museum.

There was a couple of new things that he was interested and a lot of things put in the museum for the past two years was strangely jewels and diamonds, but he had no idea why. And there was a lot of weapons that he saw that were actually used in some murder cases that he worked in.

So maybe they were alright and he was going to be...

* * *

" Hey Shinichi look what I found " said Ayumi looking pleased.

He was handed a piece of paper and he looked at it. It looked like just a piece of paper with doodles on it but with a closer inspection it was an actual treasure map of some sort. And he then knew what was going to happen because looking at the children's faces they were already pleading for him to help them find the treasure. And there was just no way he could say no because he could never say no to children and Ran would kill him if he did say no.

 _DAM_ he was stuck with them.

* * *

It was fun they were having going place to place finding each and every clue to go to the next place it was a bloody scavenger hunt that they were on and what they were looking for he had no idea but he was starting to notice that they were being followed by three men in black and this sent a shiver down his spine.

The shapes where actually buildings and was rather juvenile but smart of someone to do because it would be even harder for an adult and in experienced person to find it, but this meant there was far more to this than he originally thought so he had to look for information on his phone for previous crimes and criminals on the loose

But he could tell these men were not like the men from the rollercoaster and they were criminals but they were looking for what they were and therefore they were all in danger. But all he could think why did he keep thinking about the men in black, it was something that kept digging into his rain like a bug that just would not go away no matter what he did.

* * *

And now he was face to face with the barrel of a gun, honestly, he had never been in so much danger until he met these children and he was not happy about it. But if he was honest about it he was looking forward to the next challenge.

They were all tied up and left alone while the Italian mafia looked for what he now knew were gold coins stolen by Dino Cavane who was arrested by the police just yesterday for all his luck and this was now his Hench men either trying to help him out by finding them or betraying him in a sense and they would split the coins, he was betting on the latter.

And they were stupid for leaving them alone because they had no idea who he really was and that was their biggest mistake of all he thought as he smiled.

* * *

He could hear that they were about to get the coins and then they would make their escape so he did something very stupid and wreck less. He stood up, he was bent down with the children tied on his back and he made a run at the men knocking them to the floor and the bag of coins falling on the men knocking them out cold.

And the ropes then became lose in the struggle.

Shinichi then sent the children to the nearest police station to obviously get the police while he tied up the bad guys. Better to safe than sorry he thought or the worst could happen and he was not that stupid to let himself get caught by the bad guys, again.

Well they were tied up and they were not the men in black at he thought they were, they were your just the run a mile mafia and they basically got themselves caught.

And he never thought he would have ended the day finding treasure and knocking out the bad guys, he so felt like a child on an adventure right now.

And the police soon arrived taking the bad guys away and of course the media came to and the children were now calling themselves ' The Junior Detective League' And they were saying they were his pupils along with Mori Kogoro who were learning to be great Detectives from him. All he knew that Ran was not going to like this and neither was her father even know it was basically the truth.

But from this he was expecting the children's parents to bed mad at him, but he was so wrong.

* * *

" Thanks to you my Genta has been eating less and has been getting much more exercise, so I want to thank you. And he has become such a better person in such a short time, I hope he like spending more time with you "

He did not time to answer because he was so shocked from that they were saying. He had seen who much Genta had ate and how much it cost to his wallet. If what they saying was true then he did not want to think of how much he ate before.

" My Mitsuhiko has finally come out of his shell and he now becoming a leader that we always wanted him to be. And right now, he is a child best to get the fantasy of being a child out of the way and so he can get on the track to a real career. But that is not to say that you are not great at what you do and hey you are still young and can always change your mind, you seem smart ever thought of a job in government? Or is that where your goal is because I think that is great with the work you are doing now and would even be a great advantage for my son "

He was insulted and commented at the same time but now that he thought of it, what he could do when he was older and once he was too old and tired to solve case he could help people like himself. He wanted to help everyone and in anyway.

"My Ayumi has found her prince charming and that is you. But please you will have let her down gently. She thinks of the world as too bright and bubbly and she could get herself in danger and she does a lot. And she is better of safer with someone that know the police and can teach her how to protect herself and I can see you can do that "

Great now the little girl had a crush on him and she will be jealous because Ran is his girlfriend and now that he thought of it, the other two boys had a crush on her, he did not like the idea of one child following him like a love-sick puppy. Now that he realized that was what she was doing the whole time and she was now giving him puppy dog eyes and smiling at him sheepishly.

And the other two boys were fuming with jealousy.

And he then received a peck on the cheek and he went red from embarrassment as he seen Ran giving him a look of approval and that she thought the whole think was adorable. He could not just win but at least the bad guys were beat but the trouble was he was now going to be babysitting them with Ran next week again.


	6. 6

He was now trying out a new gadget created by Agasa it was a listen device chip that was connected to his phone and was very small and hard to see.

He was going to a wedding with Ran and her father. It was Kogoro`s friend and they were all invited to it and he was made to come because Ran wanted him to come because she thought it would be a good date and so did he. But he was basically being pimped for business because after the article from last week, Kogoro had been getting more business because of it. Even though it was just spying on people that were cheating and checking up on things that he himself could handle for a simple Detective. Kogoro wanted more business and he was using Shinichi as his golden goose to do it and what he was getting out of it was being able to go on the trip with them.

But there would be no date because ' The Junior Detective League' were being took a long for the ride and their parents paid for the full trip, saving Kogoro money so he was willing and it would keep him away from his daughter. But the moment they arrived and wanted to play he could see that the man was regretting ever to agreeing to this. But the train had already moved and was in motion.

So, he was not the only one stuck with the children because they were hanging on the walls and everything and Ran was giving him a disapproving look for him to go and play with them, even though he liked them. He just wanted to sit and eat his meal and read a book have a nice quiet ride and maybe get some sleep, but no.

* * *

" Hey Shin-Chan do you want to play? " said Ayumi.

He could see Ran smiling at him, hilariously.

" Hey don't call he that " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Ok then " said Ayumi sounding sad.

He was about to say something to try and cheer her up but he was interrupted by Mitsuhiko.

" Hey look out the window " said Mitsuhiko.

They all looked out the window to see the beautiful mountains.

* * *

The train then suddenly stopped and fell into wall when he was trying to move and he ended up nearly falling out what turned out to be the doors. He could see that he had annoyed passengers that were about to get on.

" I am sorry " he said sheepishly bowing.

They all said what they thought of him under their breaths some accepting his apology and some making rude remarks about him. But he did not really care and neither would they within ten seconds they would be likely to forget this whole thing.

" Isn't that? That Kudo brat? "

He heard someone say and he looked up to see two men wearing black and he recognized them from the rollercoaster and he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and he was going to find out. And the small but bulky on was carrying a black brief case that just brought interest to him but he did not know why.

He could tell these men were good at what they do and if he was going to make his deduction on why they were on the train he would have to do it from a distance because he had a sense that he would put everyone in danger. But how could he do this without being caught he thought?

* * *

" I need to go to the toilet " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi " said Ran sounding worried.

" Don't worry I will be right back and heck I might even bring some snacks back from the snack bar in the next cart " said Shinichi.

And he left without saying another word or looking back to see what anyone's reactions.

He took the gum out of mouth and stuck the listening device on it and he was planning to stick it to the nearest place he could to listen in.

He walked past casually to see where the two men were hiding and it was in a carriage. He saw them and it was indeed the two men from the rollercoaster, he quickly stuck the gum behind a poster that would fall to the ground. This way it would seem he was just fixing the poster and he had found a way to keep it hidden and a way that no one would take it by accident. It was the best place he could hide it in such as short time.

It only took a moment but he received a death glare that sent shivers down his spine and scared him to his grave, he would forever remember that look and that man would remember him. He forced himself to look away as of now the both men had stopped talking and were now looking at him, he had a feeling something was about to happen.

" Hey Shinichi " said Ayumi.

" Hi " he said looking at the three children that followed him.

" Come on and I will buy you something to eat, ok " said Shinichi cheerfully trying to mask his fear and what he was really doing and it seemed to work.

* * *

And he ended up spending a lot of money as he carried the sweets back to their seats, not daring to look back at the two men in black but he could feel that they were still there and watching his every move. And this was going to be much harder than he originally had thought it was.

He was now listening to music, well that is what he had told everyone.

Ran and the children were now asleep and he did not want to wake them up and he certainly did not want to be in the company of Kogoro, he could tell the feeling was mutual.

He was listening to what they were saying and they were not saying anything but he could hear one of them smoke and feel the evil grin on his face as he heard the lighter click and light up the cigarette.

* * *

" So, you swapped the suitcases " said a deep voice.

He heard a puff of smoke and could feel a deadly grin.

" You have gone through a pack already " said a deep voice.

" Well I can finally have a smoke because of that idiot got in our way " said a spine chilling voice.

And the train came to a sudden stop.

" Time to go Aniki " said the deep voice.

So, he referred to his partner as ' Aniki' but he knew that was not his real name and probably had other names, if he was calling him that then he suspects they did not go by their real names and would use codenames.

" Not quite yet " said Aniki.

" But..." said the deep voice.

" If we leave that Detective Brat might catch on and we can't risk that " said Aniki.

" But the time " said the deep voice.

" The time doesn't matter for us anyway, we will be long gone when the time is right " said Aniki.

* * *

And the stopped talking and were just laughing.

He was starting to panic now and he could deduct from what _they_ were saying that there was a bomb on the train and it was going to blow and kill everyone on the train. He got an imagine of the train exploding and killing everyone, just the thought of the flames and smoke made his spine shiver in fear.

But he did not know what he was going to do or where the bomb could be. _They_ were already on to him and if he did anything he suspected _they_ were not scared to use deadly force and are willing to kill on sight and that would mean everyone on the train. And he could tell _they_ knew how to make it out alive and would disappear into thin air.

He then started to think of where the bomb could be and putting together what the _they_ were saying and what _they_ were carrying. He realized it must be the suitcase...and that it was swapped with another one on the train, which meant that the _person_ would likely know of the switch. But they did not know that they were going to be killed, but they must have done something that would get them killed, so they are a suspect in another crime.

He started to draw out all the suitcases he remembered seeing when he was walking through the train.

* * *

" Shinichi what are you doing? " said Genta pulling at the paper.

He quickly covered the paper.

" Oh, just playing a memory game, nothing interest really it is rather boring " said Shinichi.

" Hey I wannna see " said Ayumi taking the paper.

Mistuhiko peered over her shoulder and looked at it.

" You are counting suitcases and to detail as well " said Mitsuhiko making his deduction.

The children then looked at the piece of paper and tried to hide their giant grins behind the piece of paper but no he could see it quite clearly.

And they ran away grabbing paper from the table without even saying anything.

He just sighed and sat back he knew that if he did anything that would put them in more danger than they were already in and would make him look more suspicious than ever and he did not want to frighten them.

He sat back listening to the men in black to see if they were seeing anything again but they were not saying a single word or even making a sound. He could barely even hear them breathe. He did not like these guys and he was scared of them.

" We are back Shinichi " said 'The Junior Detective League' together sounding proud.

" Thank you " he said taking the paper.

* * *

And he looked at the paper and it was much better than he thought it was and the details were done very well. He underestimated these kids and he would not do it again, they were far smarter than they appeared to be but they were still annoying as he watched them hanging from the roof.

He just smiled as Genta fell on Kogoro making it hard for him to breathe and they were now getting into trouble by Ran and Kogoro looked like he just wanted to hit them. ' Vicious man how could he ever hit a child' he thought watching them.

Look at the piece of paper they were only a few that matched the detail of the one he saw the guy referred to as ' Aniki' and they were only a few, so it was going to be much easier than he thought it would be.

He was able to narrow it down to about five people it could be.

The train stopped and he saw the two men as the train moved he saw them stare at him and saw the vicious smiles on their faces. He stared back at them standing up showing no far in his eyes and his determination that he was on to them. It was for only a second that the small but bulky one twitched and then started to whisper to the other one and he could swear it was about him. As he could hear the laughter as the train entered the tunnel he could tell that they were planning to kill everyone and everything that got in their way.

But he also saw two others with the same suitcases get off at the same stop so that meant that he was now down to three and he was now free to contact Megure and the police.

He took out his phone but there was no signal and he cursed now he would have to find it on his own because this was a long tunnel and he was guessing by the end of the tunnel the bomb would go off. He was on his own as he watched everyone was a sleep again he did not want to put them in any danger.

He had to think as he put his hand on his chin.

'Ok the person is likely to be a business person because they would look natural and like they would belong together'

' The guy that was referred to as _Aniki_ was smoking and he was sounding like he had not had a smoke in quite some time. He is obviously a heavy smoker'

He was looking at Kogoro.

* * *

'So that meant that he was not smoking on the train with the person and it would be somewhere that he was not allowed to smoke and would be somewhere local where they met and by the sounds of it the person was not a fan of smoking'

He was thinking hard.

' So, it is likely that there are only two places they would and that would be in the non-smoking carriage and the dining carriage'

He was able to get one person off the list but not before checking to make sure as he had to go that way anyway as he could have seen the man was smoking and working on his work. He looked like he had been there for quite some time and needed piece.

" Dam pen ran out "

He said shaking at his case trying to open it. The case looked new but beaten there was no way that this man would be able to keep it without it detonating.

He began to think of the detonation.

" What are you looking at? " said the man shouting at him.

' Well since the guys where no longer on the train they were in a long distance by now and would be long gone. Which meant that they would be likely sending it off from a long distance. But they kept going on about time which meant it was timed but not to an exact time he was estimating by the man that was in charge he knew it too detail and was calm about it '

So, there was two more to go and one was male and the other was female.

The both of them were in the same carriage and where on separate sides of the carriage so he would have to go the distance and check them out as casually as he could.

Plus, the guy was looking rather suspicious, he was smiling at the suitcase and he was freaking a lot of people out. And the Lady was sitting calm but looked annoyed as she kept looking at her phone and then her watch.

He sat on the opposite seat of the suspicious man and was coming up with a solution of what he could do. He then saw the man was reading a newspaper and then he started to look for the actual suitcase it was on the shelf above the man and then he got an idea.

* * *

" Excuse me I just need to reach for the newspaper that is above your head, I want to look for a job " said Shinichi.

He moved about trying to get a look at the suitcase and pick it up but the man did not like seeing him anywhere near the suitcase.

" Hey move it kid " said the man.

He saw the mixture of fear and shame in the man's face whatever was in the suitcase was something embarrassing and he did not want anyone to know what it was.

He just sat back in the seat and he realized that it was indeed the lady that had the bomb in her suitcase and she was not even aware of it. But by the behaviour she was displaying he could tell that she was up to something and something was going to happen very soon.

* * *

 **BANG**

The suitcase fell to the floor, the one that belonged to the man and the suitcase was open and widely spread out with everything poured out of it. The man face was red from embarrassment and so were many of the passengers but they all had many different types of emotions displayed on their faces. Because inside the suitcase was bras and knickers, and a lot of creepy pictures of a girl.

The man quickly scooped them all up and put them back in his suitcase but it was far too late Shinichi already formulated who the girl was and that she was in the newspaper that the man was reading and she was being stalked.

The man took one look at Shinichi and he could tell he realized exactly who he was.

" YOU! " screamed the man.

" Someone get the inspector please " said Shinichi giving the order.

The passengers looked and him, they knew who he was so they followed his orders.

" You bastard you can't arrest me " said the man angered and looked like he wanted to escape and like he was about to do something stupid.

" And when did I say I was going to do that, only someone guilty of something would make that assumption " said Shinichi.

The man took a knife out nervously and he was about to attack him or take him hostage and he did not have time for that because he did not take his eyes off the lady once and she was now moving to the opposite end of the train. So, she could get as far away from him as possible and he knew in that moment she was guilty of something.

he then focused his eyes back to the man and he was being attacked, he was able to dodge the first blow but barely. Everyone stood in shock as to what they were witnessing but were not too shocked or afraid to film everything with their phones.

" Look you are not helping yourself or anyone here " said Shinichi.

The man started to shake more put he was not attack him anymore.

" I love her " said the man.

" I know you do " said Shinichi.

" And she loves me and look at all the lies they have written in the paper about us, about me it is all lies " said the man.

" Now please just put the knife down and we can talk it all through and I can even tell her that you are sorry, because you are, aren't you? " said Shinichi.

The man collapsed to the ground and started to cry.

" I need help, don't I? " said the man.

" Yes " said Shinichi comforting him.

Soon the Inspector came and put the man and phoned the police to tell them what was happening.

Shinichi took one look at the phone and then at his.

' I have a signal'

He blinked.

' Which means she was looking at her phone and watch, which means she has to make a phone call and when she does...oh no'

He ran to the bottom of the train where he knew she would be and he ran straight past everyone to see just a glimpse of everyone at the corner of his eye and he saw Ran was waking up and looked confused and worried. he did not like seeing her like that but right now that did not matter because right now it was life or death.

He opened the door to see the woman was standing on the outside and she was on her phone and she was about to make the phone call.

He had no time to disable the bomb, so he did the only thing he could do.

She was now on her phone and did not notice him.

He pushed the door open and threw the suitcase into the air as far as he could.

" Hey " she screamed.

He leaned against the banister as he saw it go in a secluded area.

" Trust me you are about to thank me " said Shinichi.

" YOU " she screamed

* * *

 **BOOM!**

The bomb went off and made giant explosion that just missed the train and hitting anything.

" Told you " said Shinichi.

" They tried to kill me " said the lady panicked.

" Now I have some questions for you " said Shinichi.

And before she could answer his question she fainted and fell into his arms.

" Just great! " he muttered to himself.

And began to dial on his phone to tell Megure that everything was fine and safe.

He was only able to quickly text Megure the details as to what was happening when he ran to find her and he wasn't even sure that he got the text.

But he did and the train was now stopped.

Everyone was made to leave the train except for him and his company that refused to leave him.

" Kudo you really do come in handy " said Megure humbly and patting him on the back.

" Did I miss something? " said Kogoro half asleep.

They all drew deadpanned faces at him.

' Did he really sleep through the entire explosion?'

They were all thinking the same thing.

" Inspector " said Takagi.

" What is it? " said Megure focusing back.

" Um well...we have been given orders to leave here " said Takagi sweating.

" And who are these orders from? " bellowed Megure.

" Me " said a large man.

"Superintend " said Megure sweating while trying to maintain a straight face.

" You all me leave now " said the Superintend.

* * *

They all stood angrily for a moment like it was a piss taking competition to see who was in charge and who belonged here.

But he wanted nothing to do with it and he already gave his statement and would give another one later in the day.

He decided to leave so he could get out of the way by the looks of it they looked like they have everything handled anyway.

He made his way to leave when he a hand was placed on his shoulder heavily stopping him from leaving as he could feel the grip. He could tell there was far more to this than he originally thought.

* * *

" Except for you " said the Superintend.

He looked confused and just blinked.

" But I have already given my statement " said Shinichi.

" Just a few more questions " said the Superintend.

He could feel the grip getting tighter.

" Shinichi " said Ran worried.

He looked back as he saw everyone was being pushed out the doors and far away as possible but Ran was now holding a police officer in a hard and tight grip and she was not even paying attention to the man she was clearly hitting. All her attention was focused on him.

" I will be fine Ran, I will call you later " said Shinichi smiling.

" Ok then " said Ran and kissed him on the cheek.

And she then let go of the police officer.

" Oh, I am sorry " said Ran guilty and bowing.

Leaving everyone not wanting to say a word as they watched her leave.

He was taking to a quiet and isolated location.

Most people would be scared or freaked out to what was happening, but he was strangely not.

He could see a man standing in the shadows watching him.

" Can you tell me why a FBI agent from America wants to talk to me? " said Shinichi.

" Interesting " said the man going out of the darkness.

" Most people would assume that I was from Japan " said the man.

" So, this has something to do with those two men in black clothing " said Shinichi.

" Yes " said the man.

" My name is Shuichi Akai and you are Kudo Shinichi " said Shuichi Akai.

" I have only met and seen these men twice " said Shinichi.

" I know " said Shuichi Akai.

" And you are here to tell me to stay out of this because it is nothing that I can handle and that it would be suicide " said Shinichi.

" Correct " said Shuichi Akai.

" I will think about it " said Shinichi.

" Are you will to lose everything including your pretty girlfriend? " said Shuichi Akai.

He flinched at the thought of it.

" I promise that I will not go looking for them but if I come across them in a case or just a normal day in my life. I can't promise that I won't get involved " said Shinichi.

" Fair enough but ..." said Shuichi Akai.

" Got it " said Shinichi putting his hands in his pockets.

" But just one question, what are their names? " said Shinichi.

" The tall one is known as _Gin_ and the smaller one is known as _Vodka_ " said Shuichi Akai.

" And one more thing " said Shinichi.

He hands over the listening device.

" This is a recording of their conversation just in case it gets lost " said Shinichi.

" And there will be photos of them taken in the previous case that I worked in that they were witnesses to " said Shinichi.

And he was the one to leave the room.

* * *

 **In Edoka**

There was a young boy who was hacking into the police records for a certain type of people and certain type of description.

" Two men dressed in black "

" Train the departed from Beika "

" Bomb "

The boy was smiling at the computer and continued to type.

" High school Detective " he smiled at those words and chuckled.

" Kudo Shinichi, now where have I heard that name? " he was speaking to himself.

" Well I know where my next Heist will be " he said grinning.

And the next day he began to plan his next heist.

Shinichi left and he did not speak of what had happened and no one asked him what happened because they could tell it changed everything.

And Ran became more worried about him than ever.


	7. 7

The sky was dull and cloudy as it was raining and was your typical miserable day for weather in Beika in March as Sonoko and Ran were walking the street catching with their umbrellas up to keep themselves dry and from getting the cold just like the rest of the people in the street were doing. Only a fool would not use an umbrella.

* * *

" His name is _Kaitou 1412_ or _Kaitou KID, KID, Phantom Thief KID 1412,_ _The Magician Under the Moonlight and The Heisei Lupin._ But I call him my _KID-Sama_ " boasted Sonoko.

" And who is he? " said Ran.

" My beloved magician and thief. My one true love and knight in white " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko " said Ran disapprovingly.

Sonoko ignored this.

" He is coming to steal from my family " said Sonoko.

" And you want my dad to stop him " said Ran.

" How else am I supposed to met him " said Sonoko.

" If he really is good as you say he is my dad will have no clue where to start " said Ran.

Sonoko looked disappointed.

" You are right but I bet your boyfriend would know where to start " said Sonoko.

Ran and Sonoko both stopped waiting to cross the busy road.

* * *

" I don't even think that Shinichi will be interested in catching a thief he is more into homicide than anything else " said Ran.

And she was worried that he might get hurt because of the bomb on the train a few weeks ago. And lately Shinichi has been busy with a lot of cases and they were not spending enough time together. He was spending far more time with her father than he was with her and neither of them liked that fact. But at least her father was now approving of them being together but he was making a lot of money out of it and he was trying to take credit for all the hard work that Shinichi did and he was believing his own lies as well. Idiot that he was he was now gloating more than ever.

She sighed just thinking about it now crossing the road in a sea of crowd of people barely paying attention to a word Sonoko was saying.

* * *

" He is so hot that he would give you heat stroke " said Sonoko.

Ran laughed for her friend he if it was just a little funny but not enough to laugh.

" Shinichi? " she said staring at the gut walking past her as she continued to walk past shocked.

She did not pay enough attention she could no longer see him and he was gone, she last saw him and he was talking to a girl and she mad as hell.

" Shinichi " she yelled but was pulled back by Sonoko because she was about to be hit by a car and her umbrella was running over instead of her.

* * *

" Are you nuts? " said Sonoko.

" But I just saw Shinichi with a girl " said Ran.

" You did? Are you sure? " said Sonoko.

" I think he is cheating on me " said Ran.

Sonoko just laughed nervously.

" The Detective Brat cheat! He would never he loves you too much " said Sonoko.

" But " said Ran.

" And you know he can never keep a secret and he never lies, it is probably someone that looks just like him " said Sonoko.

But Ran was still worried.

* * *

He had just finished a case and he was exhausted and what was worse he had completely forgotten about his date with Ran.

And now he was running like mad in the rain to go to her house and meet up with her hoping that she was still willing to go out, even though it was late and her dad would probably say no. He just wanted to make it up to her. He could see that all the lights were still on in the office and the upstairs, so they were both still wide awake and he made his way to go inside.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

" Oh it`s you " said Kogoro moaning but leaving the door open for him to enter.

He entered to only see Ran glaring at him.

He nervously messed his hair.

" I am sorry " he said sheepishly.

But Ran was ignoring him and just turned to her father who was looking at a piece of torn paper.

* * *

" His name is Kaitou 1412 and he steals from all the countries in the world and he is now trying to steal from Sonoko`s parents and they want your help " said Ran.

" And what am I supposed to help catch him " said Kogoro bored looking at the paper.

" You are a Detective you are supposed catch criminals and put them behind bars " said Ran disapprovingly.

" The paper is a mess and is there any money in it for me? " said Kogoro looking at Shinichi.

He just frowned and sat down.

" Why does it have to be all about the money and girls with you " said Ran annoyed.

Kogoro was looking at the paper again.

" I don't even know what this means all I know is 'April Fools' " said Kogoro.

" Hey Shinichi why don't you have a look, you are so great at these kind of things " said Ran scary.

" I think your dad can handle it " he said nervously.

* * *

He had no interest in catching a Thief that the police would eventually catch and would be just a waste of his time. He would rather catch a killer than spend his time trying to solve riddles try to catch a thief. Or spend time with his girlfriend or reading a book. Lately it just had felt like every corner he turned a dead body would crop up and felt like he was standing in growing cemetery of dead bodies.

And adding a thief to that list someone would just end up dead thinking about all the cases he worked with thieves and burglars most ended up someone being hurt or started with someone being killed. And he did not like bank robberies they were not good for anyone and it was just something he did not see the bright side of things no matter what both parties lost something and won something.

Kogoro seemed pleased with this.

But right now, Ran was scary and she was obviously mad at him because he had missed their date he so had to make it up to her. Looking at the beer cans lying around the room her father had gotten drunk all day and she was not happy with either of them.

* * *

" Well I am going to bed " said Kogoro yawning.

He was leaving the room and had the door open.

" And don't do anything that I wouldn't do " said Kogoro threatening Shinichi.

He just nodded because it was too funny how short that list really was and Ran was agreeing with him on that subject.

He watched as Ran began to tidy up in the office.

" Hey let me help you " said Shinichi grabbing a bag and started to tidy.

" Ok I will leave it to you " said Ran leaving the room.

Ok so he was left to tidy the room up he was betting this was his punishment but at least he was making it up to her.

He was almost finished tidying up when he noticed the piece of paper and he drew interest to it.

He sat down and began to read the notice.

* * *

 _April Fool_

 _When the moon divides two people_

 _under the name Black Star_

 _pushed by the waves_

 _I will arrive_

 _Kaitou Kid_

 _(Kaitou Kid signature)_

* * *

He looked at it and began to smile.

This was far more interesting than he thought it was and so maybe he was going to give it a try after all.

" Shinichi " said Ran.

He was so caught in looking at the notice he was surprised.

" Oh, Hi Ran I am almost done " he said.

He accidentally knocked an empty beer can in his bag.

" It is ok " said Ran,

" I am sorry that I was late for our date, it was just yet another case and..." said Shinichi.

" It is ok Shinichi " said Ran hopeful.

He was just left confused.

And he went home.

* * *

There was annoying yelling at him and that girl was Aoko.

They were just sending the past couple of days exploring Tokyo, mainly in Beika and all he wanted to do was get ready for his Heist and try to find out what the local High School Detective was like and if he really was a threat to him. But Aoko would not give him the chance and the other time he spent alone was in a disguise and that was exploring the Museum looking at his next target. And learning everything about it and of course the Suzuki family. And he sent his notice hoping for a great reaction but the Suzuki family was able to keep a lid on it. So, there would be no fans and likely there would be no _Organisation_ after him.

And Hakuba the bastard would not be there because the idiot that he was had caught a cold and he was spending his time in bed 'drinking tea'. Well tonight was going to be fun but no big deal. There was no way that he was going to get caught and it was going to take some time for Nakamori to even find him.

Right now, he was going for a cat nap and some chocolate before he left. Then he was going to meet up with Jii for their little chats and prep work that they always did.

* * *

He still had not solved the notice and he was getting annoyed with it.

He was now standing in the Museum looking at the Black Star the pearl that _Kaitou Kid_ was getting ready to steal.

He took one looked at it and just sighed.

' Was the thief really coming after it'

All he worked out the he was going steal it tomorrow but of course everyone knew that because it had said it on the piece of paper.

And for some reason the Task Force were just calling him 'boy' and giving him friendly smiles like they have known each other their whole life's and he could tell that they did not know who he was or that he was a Detective. and he knew this because they were complaining about the Detective from Edoka that normally worked on the cases and they were just happy that he was not going to take all the glory of catching _Kaitou Kid_ tonight.

And right now, Kogoro had them all believing that _Kaitou Kid_ would be in another direction and it was just because of his wild fantasies.

* * *

" _'pushed by the waves'_ means by the river and that is west from here "

Kogoro burst out laughing.

" Waves actually means ocean and that sounds just like Okino "

Everyone was sounding interested and he was thinking 'Seriously'

" And the word 'star' refers to a celebrity and that is Yoko Okino and what is more her last song is that she always sings is ' Moon Lady'. and she is performing tonight nearby in the East Concert. The thief will be there tonight " said Kogoro proudly.

' He can't be serious'

But by everyone's reaction they were all believing him.

He looking out the window thinking the word 'East' was just stuck in his head and he took his watch out and smiled. He was looking at where a strong possibility _Kaitou kid_ could see in the museum and then he was thinking that the words did mean something else and he was thinking he might have it solved. But he would need to go home and do some research to see if it was actually right.

* * *

He was disguised as some police and listening to what the Idiot Detective that they hired was saying and he was wrong in so many ways and they would be close to where he was going. But they really had the wrong location. So, tonight was going to be boring after all and why was there three teenagers with him. Two of them were catching and the male guy he could not see his face just looked bored and was looking out the window. He knew how exactly how the guy felt.

* * *

He was at home now and he had solved it, he had finally solved it and he was proud this _Kaitou kid_ was more interesting than he originally thought he was.

And he was going to meet him tonight.

" Hi Agasa " said Shinichi.

" Hi Shinichi " said Agasa

" I need you to do me some research " said Shinichi.

" On _Kaitou 1412_ " said Agasa

" How did you know? " said Shinichi

" Everyone has heard of him Shinichi and I thought you would be interest "said Agasa as he chuckled and Shinichi could swear there was something else he was not telling him.

" Well I am going to meet him so could you please make it quick " said Shinichi.

" Sure, wait you are going to meet him? " said a shocked Agasa.

" Yeah, this thief sounds interesting and he gave the police his plans but as puzzle and the police are stupidly following Kogoro`s idea to find him, so I am going to meet him instead " said Shinichi.

" I will get right onto that " said Agasa.

He grabbed his back getting it ready when an empty can of beer fell out of it and then an idea popped into his head.

* * *

" Hey someone just went into Haido Hotel " said a police officer.

" Oh that, is just Kaito he is staying at the Hotel " said Nakamori.

" _Kaitou kid_ would not dare to disguise as him again " said the police officer.

" Yeah tonight we catch the thief " said Nakamori.

* * *

He was getting ready for his Heist and he was having his chat with Jii and they were just talking about the last time he was around about here and he was nearly caught. But he had his trust Poker Face and he never failed to get his target and shine it in the moonlight.

And he made his move.

* * *

Maybe the Heist Note he sent was a bit too much after all.

 _'When the moon divides two people'_

Is actually referring to the BS satellite and the sun

' the moon divides'

Is all referring to an eclipse is created between the two-object pointing down to the exact window of time.

Arrive between 12:30 am and 4:30 am when the satellite is down powering up.

And 'Black Star' or B S or short.

Which is also the name of the 'BS' satellite

 _'pushed by the waves'_

Is referred to as the electric wave field that it is created and sends signal to an area and the only view of the museum is the rooftop of the Haido City Hotel.

He was now on the rooftop waiting for him to turn up as he set the empty can of beer down and put a rocket in it.

He leaned back ready for _Kaitou 1412_ to turn up.

And his phone had gone and it was Agasa on the other end telling him about the thief but in the middle of the call the thief had arrived.

* * *

Silent like a ghost and did not make a sound like he appeared out of thin air.

And the feeling he was getting him was eerie.

He was calm and confident even with the police searching for him.

His outfit was well strange just like Lupin but in white like he had something to show.

Looking at him he looked younger than Agasa said he was thirty maybe twenties or maybe around his age? He could not tell because of the monocle and hat.

Well he was approaching it was time to capture the thief using the watch the Agasa had given him because of lately of everything that has happened. It was a dart tranquilizer watch but he had not used it yet. But he would be using it tonight.

* * *

When he arrived on the rooftop he saw a boy young around his age and he was on his phone looking at the sky.

He then saw the can of beer and of course he was drinking.

The guy was no threat but he had to make sure he was ok and was fine to leave him alone.

He knew that there was a concert on tonight and that a lot of people would be drinking because of it and this guy was one of them.

And as he approached the guy think he would likely forget this ever happened away.

" Hey boy what are you doing? " _Kaitou Kid_

He then took a closer look at the can.

" Firework " said the boy.

And the sky was light up in one of the brightest fireworks he had ever seen and his collection would now he known.

He was tricked.

" Look Helicopter " he said the boy.

He was seen and now they were coming to catch him.

" Hey I know you are not drinking you did that on purpose " said _Kaitou Kid._

He smiled keeping his Poker Face on ready for anything as the boy turned he was shocked to see what he looked like.

* * *

The boy was a doppelganger of him and there were only three differences between them.

Hair

Eyes

Chin.

He was starting to think that this might be a trap by the _Organisation._

They thought he was his father and showing him, his son would be pointing off his guard and they could strike.

" Who exactly are you boy? " he said in calm voice.

" Kudo Shinichi Detective " said Shinichi.

Ok maybe not, he was safe.

But seeing what he would look like if he was a Detective was interesting and now he had someone could disguise as quickly in case of emergency. He would have to do some research because this was interesting and he did solve his notice and it was his hardest one yet.

" Oh interesting " he said putting his hands in his pockets to get ready.

* * *

He was now having a quick pro co with _Kaitou 1412._

He saw the helicopter now shining onto them both.

" Should you be running by now because the police are now approaching? " said Shinichi.

He was distracting the thief pointing at the Helicopter with one hand while with the other he got the watch ready to dart.

" Interesting but " said _Kaitou 1412._

He says saw the thief take out a police radio and he was shocked to what he was saying and hearing.

" Chaki here, _Kaitou Kid_ has been located on Haido City Hotel "

Helicopters were approaching closer shining lights on the thief.

"All helicopters and vehicles to the location "

said Kaito in a different voice.

" Hey that is not me " said the real Chaki.

The guy was impersonating the guy perfectly.

Another voice came over saying that it was true, it was obviously one of the police in the helicopter.

" This is Nakamori all to the rooftop and we will arrest that dam thief " said _Kaitou Kid_ using what would be the real Nakamori`s voice.

He was shocked and impressed to what he was witnessing.

The sky was now surrounded in helicopters and police bursting through the only door to the roof.

The thief was surrounded and he did it himself.

But why?

" Now look what you have done Detective " said _Kaitou Kid._

" You are under arrest _Kaitou Kid_ " said Nakamori pointing a gun and giving the signal for the other officers to surround the thief.

He was trapped.

But somehow it did not feel like that.

" We broke the code and we knew you would be here, you are surrounded. So, put your hands up " said Nakamori.

But all _Kaitou Kid_ did was stand there with his hands in his pockets calm and cool.

" I knew you would Inspector " said _Kaitou Kid._

" What? " said a frustrated Nakamori.

" I had no intention of stealing the Black Star tonight " said _Kaitou Kid._

They all looked confused.

" Remember the note. April Fools it was all a joke "said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Kaitou Kid_ had a remote in hand and a hand glider appeared as he strapped himself into the glider it was obvious how he got there and was planning to escape.

" Catch him before he gets away " screamed Nakamori.

He watched the thief carefully knowing he was up to something and he was something drop from the thief`s sleeve.

He knew what it was and he covered his eyes quickly.

But the others didn't as they were lying on the ground in pain.

He was having a conversation with the thief.

" Hey boy did you know? "

He was covering his eyes so he could only hear what the thief was saying.

" A thief is an artist who takes his prey in style "

" But a Detective is nothing more than a _Critic_ who follows are footsteps "

" What about jail? " said Shinichi annoyed.

" I would be able to escape "

And he was gone in a puff of pink smoke and confetti.

" He`s gone " They said shocked.

" A man just can't disappear into thin air " said Nakamori.

" Men look for him, that bastard is not getting away " screamed Nakamori.

But he and they all could see the thief had gotten.

And a piece of paper fell from the sky with a pink rose attached to it.

* * *

 _On April 19th_

 _aboard the Queens_

 _Elizabeth, which embarks_

 _from Yokohama Harbour,_

 _I will arrive to steal_

 _the Genuine Black Star_

 _Kaitou Kid_

* * *

" What are you doing here k-" said Nakamori but he was interrupted.

" Not another High School Detective " said a police officer.

They all blinked confused.

" Kudo Shinichi " said Shinichi.

" NOT AGAIN " said Nakamori screaming in his ear.

His cheeks were pulled and he was pushed out the door before he could say or do anything.

So, the thief was planning to try and steal the Black Star in two and half weeks this was interesting but he was deciding if he was still going to go or not. The police already knew where he would be this time and they would be able to protect it much easier this time.

He would give a thought or two.

He walked home ready to go to bed.

He could already feel the cold that he was going down with and when he got sick it was always bad. He might not be able to attend after all.

'Oh well' he thought.

" Achoo " he sneezed heavily walking home.

He watched the Detective and he was trying to come up with a name for him, but he could not yet decide.

He was back in his Hotel room watching the task Force scramble looking for him, it was hilarious.

But tonight, was an interesting night and he had new competition and he could tell the Detective knew nothing about him which was irritating as hell. But was interesting that he was able to solve his notice and he did not know enough about the Detective either.

But he looked so much alike his Poker Face could have been broken and Nakamori had nearly given away his name.

That was a close one and he had to learn more about this guy because he also learned from Nakamori`s ranting that he was the Detective from the Clock Tower Heist and that was a close one. And he was just talking about that with Jii talk about coincidence.

" Jii I will need some research here about our local High School Detective Kudo Shinichi, he is an interesting one and once you see him you might want to take a step back when I tell you more " said Kaito leaving a message for Jii.

Of all the people in the world that just had to look like him, it just had to be a Detective this was Karma. And yet it was good and bad.

He was just hoping that this was not something Akako did to try and trick him.

He sat back in his bed eating his chocolate ice cream.

He was just wondering what Hakuba was going to say about this.

Did he want the two Detective`s around for the sport of it or should he give the Detective his fair goes, he had already proven himself capable and it was only fair he gave him the same and equal chance to come out and play.

He wanted to see what Detective was better and if he lived up to his reputation, so far 2/2 he was on equal terms and had tricked him a few times.

And he always did want to back up against him and this was the only way by looks anyway.

And what was it that Akako warned him about again at the Clock Tower Heist?

Thinking about that he barely escaped but the Detective did not show up again until he was in his area.

Well it is Show Time.


	8. 8

Hakuba was back and he was back to being his normal self.

He sat back in sit more bored than ever he just wanted the day to end already he had a Heist to plan for and that meant getting all the information he could and Hakuba was deliberately getting in way.

And Hakuba was just jealous that he did not solve the notice in time and he arrive to a deserted roof top at three o'clock in the morning. It was just funny watching him leave in defeat.

* * *

And when he heard about 'Tantei-Anti'(no that sounded stupid he would think of something else later) Hakuba was not happy that another Detective was on 'his case' and he said it like he was a bloody objection. He sounded rather greedy and selfish like a four-year-old not wanting to share any of his toys at Christmas and he was the prize to be won. He should be flattered but Hakuba`s ego was just getting in the way.

So Kaito made everyone know about _Kaitou Kid VS_ the Detective of the East. Now thinking about it the guy had a list of names just like he did and saying them in one breath was hard. So, he got a 'friend' from the media to write about them both and both of the Heists he went to and he was able to learn a lot more about Kudo this way. But he still was struggling to give him a name.

Well the story would be out tomorrow world wide of all his luck the girl's computer crashed and she needed it fixed.

* * *

And what was worse there was no comment from Detective Kudo about, he had not heard from the guy in four days and he was just waiting for a response.

" Kuroba it looks like your new Detective might not be able to come to your Heist, so it will be myself that sticks the handcuffs on you " said Hakuba.

He leaned forward back in his seat.

" How many times have I got to tell you that I am not _KID_ " said Kaito annoyed.

" Sure, you are not but it is strange how much you look alike " said Hakuba.

" Who looks like Kaito? " said Aoko walking over.

He was not happy with Aoko now joining in and that Bastard knew that.

* * *

" Kudo Shinichi " said Hakuba.

" I heard my dad scream that name for the past few days but I never saw him " said Aoko.

" Yeah I know they were all saying that they thought he was me all day " said Kaito swinging on his seat.

" Here Nakamori here is a picture of him " said Akako scaring all three of them.

Aoko was handed a phone and she was gobsmacked looking at the phone.

Akako quietly whispered to him.

" This his dangerous He has the cunning of the devil and keen eyes that can gaze into people`s heart. And he has a strong and pure energy just like yourself _KID_ " whispered Akako.

" I am not _KID_ and don't need to be warned...but thanks anyway " said Kaito.

She looked annoyed and grateful at the same time.

* * *

" So, it is what Kaito would look like if never had messy hair " said Aoko.

" Hey " he said annoyed but touched his hair.

" And of course, he has much better eyes " said Akako joining in the teasing.

" Hey Aoko thinks the Detective is way hotter " said Aoko.

" You think I am hot? " said Kaito shocked.

Aoko went red.

" Of course, not Bakaito " she said.

And he was hit with a mop for no reason and when he got up she was gone out the room.

" Well have a look Kuroba, tell me what do you think? " said Akako.

He looked at the picture already knowing what he looked like anyway.

' He looks rather arrogant' he thought.

" What I can't believe this guy is my doppelganger " said Kaito sounding genuinely shocked.

" Technically you are the doppelganger since he is slightly older than you " said a smug Hakuba.

He just sat back in his seat pouting.

" And what I was saying from the start he is sick so he can't attend your Heist " said Hattori.

" He is sick, how bad? " said Kaito.

" It is either the flu or just the common cold " said Hakuba.

" Is that true " said Kaito.

" And I am just guessing here but you could have been the carrier and gave it to him accidentally of course " said Hakuba smugly.

* * *

He was not happy with, that meant that he was carrier for Hakuba`s nasty germs.

Did this count as cooties?

He shivered at the thought of it.

" Yeah he has been sent home from cases and from school " said Hakuba.

" So Hakuba you are stalking the poor Detective that looks exactly like me, it sounds like you have an obsession " said Kaito.

He so rattled Hakuba as he was now shaking with anger.

" I am not " said Hakuba.

" So, you are not going to follow him about all day like you do with me and accuse me being _Kaitou Kid._ Heck for all I know this guy is actually the real deal " said Kaito.

"...? " said Hakuba.

He could see that he had Hakuba convinced of this theory and that it was going to be fun.

" So that means that I could look like _KID._ This is the best day of my life " said Kaito sounding like the world's biggest fan.

* * *

And with a puff of magic he was gone.

Leaving Hakuba standing alone with his thoughts while he jumped out of a window.

And he was wondering when did Akako leave the room anyway that girl is creepy.

Hakuba was standing alone in the classroom with his thoughts.

What if what Kuroba said was true?

It would explain a lot of things.

They both were exactly the same and he did not include Kudo on his list out of respect of being a Detective.

A High School Detective that he had high respect for because if it wasn't for him people would disregard him as being a Detective. Kudo was the one to break the ice and made it possible for all High School Detectives to be trusted and respected just like their elders were.

But if he really was _Kaitou Kid!_

He could not chance it and let him get away with it and all the time he had spent of Kuroba no Kaito would have been for nothing. And he would have really been hassling him for nothing, no wonder he hated him.

So, they had the same description to detail that he had been able to get.

His intelligence was on par with his.

He knew of a scientist that lived nearby and he was elderly but he did not entirely match the physical description he had in mind. But he was definitely where he would get his gadgets.

And Kudo`s father had the same physical description to the first but it was possible that he quit because he was losing his sight and now had to wear glasses. So, he passed on the torch to his son. This would explain the time gap as well.

Kudo also was the non-violent type and cared for people.

There was also the thing that happened on the train of men in black and that bomb.

He had seen a lot of Detectives a Heists and soon give up, but he never saw Kudo there not once.

It was like he wanted to stay as far away from the action as possible.

But when he targeted his friend he knew that his friend would want him involved so he had his accomplice dress as him on the roof.

It all made perfectly sense and fitted together.

He had to make sure and he had to meet with Kudo today.

Because if it was true all he was able to currently do was give him the cold and he was going to catch him because he caught the cold from him and because of what Kaito said. And he did not the idea of arresting the thief because of this, he wanted to do it on his own accord. But this way he would be able to make sure if what he thought was true.

* * *

" Achoo " he sneezed.

He had the flu and he was not well one bit and what was worse he was sitting in the Detective Agency because Ran had forced him here.

" Ran let me just go home already, I am sorry that the school made you take me home but I am not home and just want to go back to bed " said Shinichi.

He was feeling dizzy and just wanted to sleep.

" My dad will drive you home as soon as I am finished making you some hot soup for you to have in bed to make you feel better " said Ran.

" Your really need to stop treating him like a baby " said Kogoro.

He was agreeing but he was too tired to say anything.

" I am not babying him " said Ran.

" Here have drink of this and it will make you feel better " said Kogoro handing him a cup over.

Whatever it was he could not smell it his nose was blocked, he just stared at the cup.

" Just drink it already " said Kogoro annoyed.

He just gulped it down quickly.

* * *

She came back to see her boyfriend was purple and green he was smiling.

" Dad what did you give Shinichi? " she said threatening with a ladle.

" Look I heard if you give someone who has the cold some Vodka it will make them feel better " said Kogoro sweating.

" NO, NO, you are not turning my boyfriend into you " said Ran.

" Hey I am right here " said Shinichi.

" You see he looks much better " said Kogoro.

He just yawned and was starting to fall asleep.

Ran kissed him on the forehead.

Her dad did not look happy just scowled at him and he backed off.

" He is not staying here tonight " said Kogoro.

" Hey it is your fault he fell asleep "said Ran.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

She opened the door to see a guy her age standing in the door way but the guy was British well half he was also by the looks of it Japanese.

" May I come in, I am looking for Kudo Shinichi and I was told this is the best place to find him " said Hakuba.

" He`s here but..." said Ran.

But he entered before she could finish her sentence.

He opened his eyes to see that a Teenager his age was staring at him and strangely, like he had caught the world`s largest prize.

" I am Hakuba Saguru and you are Kudo Shinichi. And we both have to things in common being High School Detectives and of course ... _Kaitou Kid_ " said Hakuba.

* * *

He yawned.

His hand was shaking before he could say or do anything.

He did not like this guy already

And the way he said _Kaitou Kid_ was just creepy.

" I was in town and I wanted to meet the local famous Detective of the East and compare notes " said Hakuba.

" Well not that it is wonderful to meet you but I am not well and I am heading home " said Shinichi.

" And I am willing to give you a lift and here this is a family recipe that will make you feel better " said Hakuba.

" No offense but taking food or liquids from complete strangers is just insane " said Shinichi.

" So, you are not willing to give me your DNA " said Hakuba.

" And how am I supposed to know who you say you are and DN what? " said a shocked and confused.

" The British Brat is really who he is " said Kogoro showing them all a picture on his computer.

" So, there you have it, so why not have some? " said Hakuba.

He looked at him suspiciously but his head was spinning.

" Shinichi just try it " said Ran sweetly.

He was really not feeling well and if this could help he was willing to try.

He could hear a metal clicking sound.

" And if Shinichi gets hurt you will end up the same " said Ran with the ladle slapping it into her other hand.

The girl was terrifying and she actually scared him.

She was way more terrifying than any other girl he met and she was not like Aoko.

Looking at the both of them it was terrifying how similar they both looked like their Edoka counter parts.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

And a woman in her middle ages walked in.


	9. 9

" My name is Kimie Tsujimura and I am looking to hire a Detective " said Kimie Tsujimura.

! well you are just in luck, you just happen to have two of the greatest Detectives in Japan myself included and Mouri Kogoro " said Hakuba smugly.

" Yeah " said Kogoro slapping Hakuba on the back of the head.

* * *

Ran gave her father a warning look. But to be fair she was rather happy the onetime that her father had hit someone and she only knew this guy for less than five minutes and she already hated him.

He was insulting her father and degrading everything by the way he was looking at everything and that arrogant smile he had on his face and she just could tell that he wanted something from Shinichi. She did not know what it was or why but she could tell that it was bad and could possibly be dangerous. And lately Shinichi had already been in enough danger and looking at Hakuba he was a source that just would bring in more danger to their lives and she was not willing to let that happen.

* * *

The woman was posh and very rich.

She looked uptight and harsh and he could tell she had the personality to match. She was uptight as much as her hair was tied back and that was tight as hell. She was wearing a grey suit and red shirt to go with it. Everything matching to go with the detail. She looked like she tried hard to look good almost like she had to and did this every day in her life. But it was like she was bitter about it and the personality matched the clothes but it didn't feel like the person did. All he could feel from this person was hate and anger towards the world and that she was hurt deep down and blamed the world for everything in her life.

* * *

" I will make some tea and coffee " said Ran politely not before giving Hakuba a deathly glare.

Hakuba had seemed to piss of everyone in the room but he did not care he was there to find out if this Kudo Shinichi was really _Kaitou Kid_ because if he was then he would arrest him no doubt. But he knew this was going to be challenging because this guy was a fellow Detective and he would know all the tricks and strategies and if he was _Kaitou Kid_ he already knew he would be onto him.

He would have to see him on a case where he would lose himself and just dive into the case and lose himself, where he would let his personality slip and he would have his guard down. But the only case was the one this Lady had and he knew it would not be much but it was the only current chance he had and he had to know if Kaito was correct in his guess or if he was lying to cover for himself. But what were the chances of a Thief and Detective looking so much alike that it was eerie?

* * *

They all sat down and drinking the coffee and tea that Ran made in bitter silence staring at each other between Ran and Hakuba.

Kogoro was just clueless to what was happening between the Teenagers and just looked at the paper work and just saw a chance to make a quick buck and the possibility of a new source income at the other Teenage Detective. But he already hated the arrogant prick and he had the feeling it was mutual all around. He knew who the boy's father was so it was best not to do anything that could put the end of his career as a Private Detective.

And this case was a maker he just could feel it and looking at the woman she had a lot more money and he was looking forward to his pay day.

* * *

He was starting to feel sick again and whatever he was given was just making his stomach hurt a lot more and that alcohol was disgusting. And what was worse he could still feel and taste the alcohol on his breath, he just wanted to go to his bed. But he had a feeling there was more to this case and this Hakuba was not going to go until they had a little chat about _Kaitou Kid_ for some reason. But he had the feeling it was like he was a suspect or something. Or Hakuba did not want him to step on his ground. And to be fair Kaitou _Kid_ was in his City and not the other Detectives and he had a score to settle with the thief after being insulted and being degraded.

But he had to give the thief credit and almost admired him. He had never met anyone like him and it was interesting to meet a different kind of criminal. Annoying, arrogant and yet interesting and after a mouthful of information from Sonoko he had found out that the thief was against violence. 'No one gets hurt Rule' which made him far more interesting because a thief that does not use violence or harm anyone, he had never met anyone like that.

But what surprised him was that he had never heard of the thief before but his father had and with all the information he had on him, he was wondering why his father never told him about the thief. And was wondering if his father based his books on him but of course changed him into a cold-blooded killer.

And now back to the main event he was totally spacing out.

* * *

" I want you to find out as much as you can on this girl " said Kimie Tsujimura.

Kogoro took the picture and stared at it while Hakuba stood over his shoulder studying the picture.

" She is pretty, do you suspect her to be your husband's mistress? " said Kogoro.

"She is my Step son's fiancée and my future daughter in law " snapped Kimie Tsujimura and snatching the photo away.

Falling to the ground Shinichi picked it up and gave it a quick look and put it back on the table along with the rest of the folder.

" I want a background check done on her and I want it done today " said Kimie Tsujimura.

Hakuba read the folder while the 'adults' just fought between themselves.

* * *

" She seems perfect and like she would be an exception to your family and business. In fact, that she would be ..." said Hakuba.

" She seems 'too perfect' " said Shinichi.

She nodded in agreement.

" Do you suspect her of something? " said Hakuba.

" My Husband is a Diplomat " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" And you are not looking for a scandal " said Kogoro.

" You are looking out for your family's reputation and name. You can't have anything or anyone tarnishing your good name and make things look bad for you and your husband because his job is too important. And what people think is important matter and you don't want the risk of him losing his job " said Hakuba.

" What you say is true and I am not willing to let this girl get in the way of my family's future " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" Fine then I will start looking into her " said Kogoro.

You could practically see the pound signs in his eyes.

" I have more information at home " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" I think it would be best if you and your husband came back that way I will be able to get more information and see what he thinks " said Kogoro.

She gave him a look of disgust.

* * *

" He does not know that you are here or what you are doing. Am I correct? " said Shinichi.

" And you do not want to return here with your husband " said Hakuba.

" Yeah what is that supposed to mean " said Kogoro feeling insulted but he was ignored.

" Like I said my Husband is a Diplomat and if people found out we came to a place like this it would be a scandal and unforgiveable " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" Then we will accompany you to your house as old friends just catching up from out of town " said Hakuba.

" I guess but you are not coming " said Kogoro pointing to Hakuba.

Shinichi just rolled his eyes as he was watching Kogoro argue basically with himself, while the other Detective just ran fair deductions around him on why he should go.

* * *

" Shinichi, I think we should go " said Ran.

" But I think they would be able to handle something so simple " said Shinichi.

Then he saw Kogoro almost hit Hakuba again.

" Then again I can keep them from killing each other and you from killing them " said Shinichi.

" That would be great and hey..." said Ran.

But he just followed the others down the stairs, then followed by Ran who took a bag of medication with her.

" Achoo " sneezed Shinichi.

" Maybe you should just go home Kudo " said Kogoro.

* * *

He was calling him 'Kudo' which meant he was concerned and then for that to happen I must really look that bad. Thought Shinichi he was just feeling worse than before.

Well they were all being more and less civilized towards each other. He was feeling like a babysitter to all three of them and he was feeling like Ran was babysitting him right now taking his temperature every ten minutes and making him drink liquids and take medication.

* * *

" Maybe I should just go home " said Shinichi.

" Nonsense we have just arrived and I would like to talk to you afterwards " said Hakuba.

" Why does it feel like I am being integrated for something? " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Why do you feel like you are being interrogated? said Hakuba.

" Well apart from your sudden appearance, you wanting to come on a case that you would personally see that is not even in your league of interest, your manner, how you carefully say everything and you keep checking your watch timing everything. Which I find very weird and something that you would do when you are on a case. And the fact that your arm is on me and you are blocking my way out ..." said Shinichi.

" You are as good as they say and maybe even more than I thought " said Hakuba.

" Thank you and now let's just get this over with so I can go to bed " said Shinichi.

They got out of the car after their private little talk and walked towards the door to the Mansion.

He did not like the vibe he was getting when he entered the house.

They were greeted by the Butler.

" Welcome Madam and guests "

" Where is my husband? " said Kimie Tsujimura.

She was obviously wanting to get straight to the point.

" He is currently in the study Madam "

" Mother it is nice to see you " said the Yukiko Katsuragi.

* * *

She was the girl that was currently under investigation.

" What are you doing here? And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, it is a disgrace " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" I invited her here to meet with father " said Takayoshi Tsujimura.

He was the devoted son and he could see that he hated his step mother and was deeply in love with his fiancée.

" I am sorry " said Yukiko Katsuragi.

The air was hostile and Kimie Tsujimura just made her way to the study by going up stairs they followed her in awkward silence.

But half way up the stairs they bumped into an old man.

" Father, what are you doing here today? " said Kimie Tsujimura.

Shinichi could see he was the father in law.

" I am here to talk about my fishing stories of course, you know pass on the stories to the next generation soon to come " he said hopeful holding a diagram of a fish print.

" I will be with you soon, we just need a chat with my husband and then we shall talk " said Kimie Tsujimura.

Then old man walked down the walked down the stairs happily.

" He seems nervous " said Hakuba.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

" Dear I am some visitors here to see you " said Kimie Tsujimura.

She knocked again and there was no answer.

They could hear loud music playing, so it would be hard to here.

Kimie Tsujimura moved the handle but it was locked and she took out her keys with by the looks of it a special keychain and opened the door.

The door was open and the first thing they saw was the husband sitting behind the table asleep and hiding behind a large pile of books. His chin was in his hand and it appeared that he had fallen asleep listening to the music.

" Why would you leave the stereo on so loud and how can you sleep with the music so loud? " said Kimie Tsujimura.

Kimie Tsujimura walked over to wake her husband while everyone else walked over to the stereo.

" Opera " said Hakuba.

" Turn it off it is giving me a headache " said Kogoro.

Ran turned it off annoyed with her father.

" Dear please wake up " said Kimie Tsujimura.

She began to shake her husband

At this point the music was now off.

" Dear please wake up " said Kimie Tsujimura.

All three Detectives turned around to watch what was going on.

" Dear..." said Kimie Tsujimura shaking her husband.

But they watched in shock as they saw him slip through her fingers and fall to the ground, heavily making a loud sound and he did not move just fall. And a key with the same keychain as Kimie Tsujimura fell to the floor falling out the man's pocket, landing neatly beside him.

Making them all realize that this was a locked room and no one else had the key except for the married couple. This was a locked room homicide and they had to figure out how it was done or someone would get away with murder.

" Dear..." said Kimie Tsujimura shaking her husband.

* * *

" Ran call the police " ordered Kogoro.

" Right " said Ran going out the room.

" I am sorry but he is already dead " said Shinichi.

Hakuba checked the pulse and nodded to his conclusion.

Shinichi began to look at the clues.

1\. The body is still warm.

2\. His lips are starting to turn purple.

3\. There is a small red dot at the back of his neck.

He was thinking that ... then he saw

4\. The pin under the table.

5\. The key and the fact that it is a locked room.

" Achoo " he started sneezing again.

He was just happy he was wearing a face or he would be contaminating evidence and he did not want to do that.

He went to get the pin to find more evidence from it he ducked under the table to get it.

" OUCH "

" OUCH "

They both screamed in pain as they bumped heads.

" Get out my way or you will end up contaminating the evidence with your disgusting germs, please " said Hakuba taking the needle.

* * *

Shinichi just stood up annoyed and looked at the needle instead of touching it.

" Shinichi would never contaminate evidence " said Ran.

" I know we would never mean to ...but " said Hakuba.

Ran just glared at him.

" Maybe you should just go home, while in your current state you will just get in the way " said Hakuba.

" Said the Detective that made me come " said Shinichi.

Shinichi started to wander the room.

" Oh, I am not feeling so hot " said Shinichi.

He was beginning to feel dizzy and he then noticed a photo.

He could see that there was a lot of classical music and then he remembered that there was opera music playing.

" Kudo you are about to collapse " said Megure.

He saw well he thought he saw Hakuba leave the room as if he was going to find evidence.

He was seeing everything in fours, fives now.

* * *

" Shinichi, you need to see the Doctor " said Ran.

" Ran I`m f-fine " he said coughing.

He was starting to fall to the ground in exhaustion.

" Kudo you are seeing a Doctor and that is an order " said Megure.

He nodded weakly as Ran dragged/carried him out the door.

He then saw Hakuba and he was smiling.

" I solved the case of the locked room murder " said Hakuba.

'But it is not a locked room' he was thinking and then he saw what was in Hakuba`s hand and he saw what the Detective was thinking.

He was taking down the stairs to see the Doctor that was already waiting for him.

* * *

" He has got a bad case of the flu but something that he has digested as caused his fever to go up and causing problems, what has he taken? " said the Doctor.

She was going to kill her father he was to blame for this.

" My father made him drink some alcohol, is that what could be the problem? " said ran feeling guilty.

" Not to this degree " said the Doctor.

" Anything else? " said the Doctor.

" Hakuba gave him a home remedy for the flu " said ran now furious.

" That may have caused the problem, mixed with alcohol it is causing a bad chain reaction to the stomach and causing the body confusion. He will have to have his stomach pumped " said the Doctor.

" I think I am going to be sick " said Shinichi.

He was handed a bucket but he did not throw up.

* * *

" Here is some what it should help with the fever but we should take you to the Hospital " said the Doctor.

Shinichi then noticed something in the bucket and he his eyes darted around the room.

Ran and the Doctor had already left him to relax and call for transportation for him to the Hospital.

He used all his energy to make sure his deduction was correct or the wrong person would be going to jail for crime he did not commit.

It was unbelievable this idiot was blaming an innocent person.

He was blaming the person that seemed like the obvious suspect and he could see he did this a lot.

Yukiko Katsuragi was not the killer and he was going to prove it.

* * *

" First I will show you how the murder was done " said Hakuba.

" First, I will need a volunteer, Inspector Megure isn't it? " said Hakuba.

" Yes " said Megure.

" You will be perfect because you are the same stature as the victim said " Hakuba.

Megure was obviously not happy and was muttering under his breath, all the police officers in his department were feeling the same as him. They only took orders and requests from Kudo but because who`s his father was they did not feel like they had a choice.

He was happy with his conclusion and he was going to prove he was the better Detective than _Kaitou Kid_ and Kudo Shinichi.

" Using the crack under the door I can say without a doubt I am able to prove that this is locked room murderer " said Hakuba.

He held thread in his hand.

" It is possible using cello tape and using a thread and needle that I found earlier

" After murdering the gentleman with the poisoned needle, that needle was found underneath the table. It is the murder weapon used striking him in the back of the neck creating a deathly below. One might think of it as cowardly as it is just as the same as stabbing in the back " said Hakuba.

He began using Megure as his guinea pig showing what had happened.

Megure was feeling uncomfortable.

" Using the gentleman`s key, he then took the thread and wrapped on the end of the needle and stuck on the cello tape to keep it still and putting the key on the other end of the thread creating two parts of thread using it to able to travel "

He began stick cello tape onto the needle and putting the thread through the needle and keys.

" He passed the needle and thread through the victim's pocket and the placed the victim back into his seat and posed him as if he was sleeping when we came in the door to see him to trick us unsuspectingly "

" Then taking both ends of the thread underneath the door and left the room and locked the door behind him. The he no longer needed the key and needed it back in the room into the victim's pocket. So, he placed it onto the ground and pulled at the thread so the key just slips under the door frame, goes across the table and because of the thread in the victims pocket it will be placed straight into the victim's pocket "

* * *

He took the keys in his hands and started to walk out the door with two thread lines in his hands.

" It worked " said a shocked Megure.

Megure patted the pocket of his trousers to feel the key was there shocking everyone in the room but a smile was placed on Hakuba`s face.

He quickly pulled on the thread getting rid of it.

" Then you pull as hard as you can and the thread comes off with the tape and all you need to do is pull it out and there you are you can make the evidence disappear as easily as a magician " said Hakuba.

He hid the thread in his pocket.

" Creating a locked room murder and almost the perfect crime " said Hakuba.

He smiled leaving everyone shocked.

" Yore correct, well done Hakuba " said Megure.

" And thank you for your assisting as the victim " said Hakuba.

" Hum but who is the killer? " said a clueless Kogoro and breaking the silence.

" Well this would have token no more than six minutes "

" The time of death is between 15:30 and 16:00 creating a window of thirty minutes for the killer to strike "

" We had arrived exactly at 15:57:37:01 so therefore the killer cannot be Kimie Tsujimura, the wife "

" The butler was speaking with the neighbours during this time slot "

" The son and girlfriend came back just before we did and they were on the second floor when we were greeted by the butler. Given that they were there no more than two minutes it would be improbable for either of them to commit the crime "

" So that leaves only one person unaccounted for "

" The father of the victim "

" I found the evidence in his room "

" The thread is actually a special kind of fishing line that makes it very durable "

" After a quick conversation, he had with the wife we all heard upon our arrival I can quite clearly say that he fishes as a hobby. You had just passed the room when we arrived and then you went to hide the evidence when you saw us coming "

" Confess and do yourself a favour we already have more than enough evidence " said Hakuba.

" You are right it was me " said Toshimitsu Tsujimura bowing his head in shame.

Hakuba smiled.

* * *

" How come you did that? " said Hakuba.

But the man remained quiet.

" No, you are lying " said Shinichi.

Shocking everyone as they turned around to see the exhausted Detective leaning against the doorway.

" Sorry but your deduction is wrong " said Shinichi.

" Kudo " said a concerned Megure.

" Kudo, Ran is going to kill me " said Kogoro.

" And what is wrong with my deduction? " said Hakuba.

And all eyes were back on Hakuba and going back and forward to each Detective.

" Shinichi, you idiot you need to rest " said Ran beside Shinichi.

" Don't be concerned it will take no more than five minutes and then I will go with you " said Shinichi.

He began to cough again making everyone concerned.

" Shinichi? " said Ran.

He just smiled moved forward to prove his deduction.

" What part of my deduction is incorrect Kudo? " said Hakuba angrily getting the attention again.

" That trick explained is just a fairy tale. I am saying that it is 100 % impossible " said Shinichi.

" What? " said Hakuba shocked and confused.

* * *

Megure came to protest.

"Kudo I know that you are unwell but we all seen it with our own eyes his deduction on the locked room was correct " said Megure.

" Is that key really secure in your pocket Megure? " said Shinichi.

" Yes, it is and I will show you " said Hakuba,

Hakuba ran his hands through Megure`s pockets only for the key to fall to the ground. And the key holder was disorganized unlike before and was in the wrong pocket.

" Impossible " said Everyone.

" It is simple Megure was sitting down when you made the key go through his pocket and because of this the pocket was folded narrowing the pathway of the key, making so that it could not fit through the pocket successfully. Thus, the thread came of the key holder before it was able to get into the inner pocket " said Shinichi.

" Also, both Megure and the victim are overweight then it would be impossible because of force " said Shinichi.

" Now when I think about it when I put my hand in the victims pocket I remembered how tight they were " said Megure.

" even what if you say is true ...there is still a chance " said Hakuba.

" No impossible even if you did try, remember how the keychain was placed " said Shinichi.

" How it was placed? " said Hakuba.

" Huh " said Hakuba realizing the truth.

" Correct it would be impossible to get the keychain into such a tight place and also the fact that the key was also in the pocket neatly folded beside it " said Shinichi.

" But the evidence that I found! " said Hakuba.

The old man started shrivel in shame.

Everyone was looking at the old man but he refused to say a word and so did everyone else, they were all shocked and confused to what was happening.

" You only looked in the one room " said Shinichi.

He took out more thread with a needle attached to them.

" It was all part of the murderer's trick to frame the old man but if you looked in the other rooms you would have found the same evidence " said Shinichi.

" But he confessed to the crime, an innocent man would not do that " said Hakuba.

" The old man just took the blame to protect the murderer because of guilt I suspect but I don't know his reasons " said Shinichi.

" Then was it suicide? " said Hakuba.

" No, it was all just one big trick " said Shinichi.

" Really and who was meant to be fooled? " said Hakuba smugly.

" YOU...we all were meant to be tricked " said Shinichi shocking everyone.

* * *

He was beginning to sweat and cough again.

" Achoo " he sneezed.

And started to blink.

" Kudo? " said Megure.

" Right..." said Shinichi trying to get back on track.

He shook his head to alert himself.

" The music " said Shinichi.

" What about it? " said Hakuba.

" That was the killer's distraction to trick everyone " said Shinichi.

" Then that means..." said Hakuba.

" Right game over the murderer is you... Kimie Tsujimura " declared Shinichi.

" But how? " said Kogoro.

Kimie Tsujimura said nothing she just stood there in bitter silence.

" The victim was drugged before we even got here, he was just asleep " said Shinichi.

" What? " said everyone.

" Go on " said Hakuba sounding interested.

Shinichi walked over to the books and put his hand on them putting all his weight on them.

" I don't get it " said Kogoro.

* * *

Hakuba just frowned.

Shinichi sighed in exhaustion.

" The music was a distraction to attract everyone away from the victim while Kimie Tsujimura was able to kill him. And the books were used as cover from the victim face when he was in pain. And the music was used to cover up his screams " said Shinichi.

" So, he really was alive when we came in " said Ran shocked.

" Then what was used as a weapon? " said Hakuba.

" The needle of course " said Shinichi.

" But her hands we say them, she was holding her gloves and her keys " said Hakuba.

" Exactly " said Shinichi.

Shinichi took the other keys to reveal that the keychain opened.

" Madam I need to take a closer look " said Megure taking the keys off Kimie Tsujimura.

They both struggled wrestling with the keys and they ended up falling to the floor and to reveal the cello tape inside and a spare needle.

" But..." said Hakuba.

" We would never had noticed because it was just one quick prick and he was dead almost instantly " said Shinichi.

" I see " said Hakuba.

" She made a fool of all of us taking advantage of us being Detectives and making us think that it was a locked room case thinking that no one would ever kill in front of us. It was all a game and an illusion " said Hakuba.

" The keychain is all the proof you need " said Shinichi to Megure.

" But why did she do it? " said Hakuba to Shinichi.

" I don't know but I do know that it has something to do with this, her motive lies within this " said Shinichi.

He took a photo off the shelf and showed it to everyone.

" It is a picture of a Kimie Tsujimura and her husband when they were younger " said Hakuba.

" Look closely does she look like someone say someone in this room " said Shinichi.

They all looked closer.

" Oh, it looks just like Yukiko Katsuragi " said Ran.

" That's absurd " said Hakuba.

" But see it is just the hair that looks different " said Ran.

* * *

Shinichi could see that Kimie Tsujimura was beginning to sweat and look nervous as if she was about to breakdown but was desperate to speak her mind and tell the truth.

" Enough already...of course she does look like me that is because she ...is my daughter " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" WHAT?! " said Everyone except for Shinichi and Yukiko.

" Mother " said Yukiko.

Everyone gasped and waited for Kimie Tsujimura to speak.

" Yes, I killed that cold bastard and I don't regret it " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" But why? " said Megure.

Kimie Tsujimura glared at her father in law.

" Are they two...?! " said Kogoro looking at the engaged couple.

" No of course not ...I had her with my former husband " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" Twenty years ago, I was happily married to a man named Kenji Yamashiro " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" I remember that man he was arrested for fraud and corruption, he died fifteen years ago in jail " said Megure.

" Yes, that was him except he was framed by my late husband and his father " said Kimie Tsujimura glaring at the old man.

" I am sorry " is all he could say.

" I am being distraught with my husband going to jail and dying there so soon. In the end, I ended up taking a nervous breakdown and my daughter took off me. And he took advantage of me in my weakened state and before I knew it I was married to him and I became his beautiful trophy wife " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" How did you find out the truth? " said Hakuba.

" The picture " said Shinichi.

" Yes, my step son emailed it to us and before I knew it my _dear_ husband started to confess to everything on how he framed by husband, broke up his marriage and sacrificed my daughter and all just to get me and get rid of my husband, his competition in life " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" I am sorry for what we did but I was a different man then " he said begging for her forgiveness.

" I don't except your apology you can rot in jail in the cell next to me for all I care " said Kimie Tsujimura.

Megure then arrested her.

Putting the handcuffs on her and he was marching her out the door.

" Please take care of my daughter " she said.

And she smiled gently at her daughter showing that she truly loved her.

Shinichi did not like the result of this case but the truth had to be told.


	10. 10

" Right case closed you are going to the Hospital NOW " said Ran.

" Fine " said Shinichi.

And he was dragged out the room by Megure and Ran before he could say or doing anything else. It was not like he had a choice in the matter but he was thinking it would be much safer for Hakuba if he went straight to the Hospital without objecting because he knew Ran was mad with himself. And if she was mad with him he did not want to dare to think how furious she was with Hakuba and her father.

He did not blame Hakuba he was trying to help and Kogoro in his own twisted why, it was just a quick trip to the Hospital and it would be over with. And after he took a break of course, he was just happy to get to sleep. But it was taking longer than he thought it would and he ended up blacking out.

He opened his eyes to see a bright line and smell of ...he was in a Hospital bed and then he remembered everything that happened. He looked around the room and he was very shocked to see who was in the next bed beside him.

" Hakuba? " said Shinichi.

" Good Morning Kudo, I see that you are finally awake " said Hakuba.

He was currently looking at Hakuba who looked like he was in very much pain. He could see that he was seriously beaten up.

" Ran! " said Shinichi.

It was only one word but he could see it was the only word he needed to ask and answer what had happened to the poor Detective that was in Hospital because what had accidentally happened to him.

" I must apologize for my part in you being here " said Hakuba.

" I am sorry that Ran did this to you " said Shinichi nervously feeling guilty.

" You are not to blame beside she had warned me before hand and my ego got the better of me and we both ended up in here because..." said Hakuba.

" You wanted to see who the better Detective was " said Shinichi.

" You could say that, but I guess you could say you won this round " said Hakuba congratulating him.

Shinichi shook his head.

" You are wrong there is no winners and losers in death but only loss. It is not a competition or a game to play it just makes you sound like a criminal out to win a game " said Shinichi.

" I am sorry that I insulted your intentions " said Hakuba.

" 'One truth Prevails', is always what I say " said Shinichi.

* * *

Hakuba took what Kudo Shinichi said to heart and he was thinking he had it all wrong and he needed time to think about what he was doing as a Detective and how he was going about it. And he began to think that Kudo was not _Kaitou Kid_ after all. But if he was then ... he had to have good reason and explanation to what he was doing.

Hakuba had fallen asleep and he was bored, he paced around the room several times and looked out the window. He read Hakuba`s chart to see exactly what was wrong with him and reading it ran did quite the job on him. He was more scared of her than ever and guilty he was happy.

" Bruised ribs, sprained knee and leg, black eye, concussion, broken arm, stomach pains and the list could go on " he said to himself.

And he began to wonder if Ran was in jail or if her father was also in Hospital?

" Achoo " he sneezed again.

He just wanted more sleep and was going back to bed for a while. Visiting hours would not be for another five hours and that gave him more than enough time to sleep and before he knew it he was fast asleep and when he woke up Hakuba was gone. He was transferred to a Hospital closer to home.

But he left a card.

* * *

 _Dear Fellow Detective Kudo Shinichi,_

 _I made an error in judgement and thought you were guilty of something and you are not._

 _And for that I am sorry._

 _You have give me a lot to think about and in such a short visit I must congratulate you on being the better man and Detective, I will not step on your toes again._

 _The Kaitou Kid Heist is yours and any other one in Tokyo and the rest can belong to either of us. All I hope is that one of us is lucky enough to catch him. And I am putting my money on either of us._

 _So good luck and farewell_

 _Hakuba Saguru._

 _P.S_

 _Mouri Ran will not be charged but if this happens again I might not be so inclined to agree_

* * *

He read the Note.

" The bastard thought I was _Kaitou Kid_ " he said to himself almost wanting to rip up the piece of paper.

Every little dig that Hakuba had made at him and his attitude towards him had finally made sense and the reason why he turned up out of the blue.

He was feeling insulted that he was accused of being a criminal thief. He was a Detective for goodness sake not a criminal. But all he could do was laugh it off.

He was not happy when he read the news that morning.

Kudo was the one at the Clock Tower Heist and he was fooled into thinking that he might actually be _Kaitou Kid._ He had wasted an entire day that he could have used to follow his instincts and follow the real _Kaitou Kid_ and see what he was planning. But instead he was lying in a Hospital bed in defeat to himself. He had accused an innocent person today at the crime scene and he accused someone innocent of being _Kaitou Kid._

Kuroba had tricked him and he did it in his own identity and there was no many he was getting out of this one. The shame of it was embarrassing more so than all the pranks that was done to him. He did not want to show his face in Beika for quite some time and he was going to _Kaitou Kid_ on a silver plate to Kudo to see how he would fair.

It would be interesting to see them both go up against each other. The two that looked alike but had completely different personalities and he wanted to know what one was better and the world would find out who was better a Detective or a Thief and he was rooting for the obvious Sherlock Fan.

He was taken out of the room while the other Detective slept but he did leave his note and was rather twisted that he was leaving a note, he laughed at the thought of it.

It would take him possibly months to heal and this was a setback for him a there was nothing he could do right now but research.

He sighed at the thought of it.

All he could do now was research and he was going to do it on the previous _Kaitou Kid_ and more research on _Spider_ who had disappeared into the woodwork again but he would soon show up he could feel it in his bones.

He was just getting a check up and then he was going to go home where he could rest and heal and he took care of his Nanny who was already by his side and was furious that he was not pressing charges.

He then went back to sleep and when he woke up he had visitors just what he needed.


	11. 11

" Kuroba what the hell are you doing here? " yelled Hakuba in English.

Aoko just looked confused to what he was saying but she did know that it was rude and she was scolding him for being rude to his visitors.

Kaito put the big bunch of flowers right beside Hakuba and smiled with his _Kaitou Kid_ grin he wanted so much to piss him off and he was getting what he wanted the stupid bastard would now think twice before challenging him again in front of Aoko.

* * *

" Who the hell did you piss off to be in here? " said Kaito.

Aoko was currently on the other side of the room watering the flowers and putting them in the sun to get some light and she was watering the other flowers and tidying up the room while the other two boys chatted hoping that they would get along while she was busy. She was just hoping that they would get along already.

Hakuba was mad as hell he was going to yell at Kuroba but there was no way he was going to tell him that he was beat up by a girl. He was not sexist because he was hoping that same girl would beat him up and he would end up in the next bed beside him. But he really would not be because he would be out the Hospital by then and hopefully the thief would be in the handcuffs.

* * *

" I was working on a case and things got complicated " said Hakuba.

He moved his head to the side so his face could not be seen he was currently going red from embarrassment.

" I heard that you were defeated and you almost sent an innocent person to jail and you put someone in Hospital " said Kaito.

" And where did you hear that? " said Hakuba edgily.

" Bakaito stop spreading rumours " said Aoko.

He pouted.

" It is only a rumour if it is not true? " said Kaito.

This made Aoko look at Hakuba.

" It is not what you think " said Hakuba.

" So, did you meet my doppelganger and _Kaitou Kid?_ " said an excited Kaito like a mega fan.

* * *

Hakuba just rolled his eyes darkly.

" Yeah I met with Kudo and he is no more a thief than I am " said Hakuba.

" Oh...too bad " said Kaito sounding disappointed.

" And you put this innocent guy in the Hospital because you thought he was _Kaitou Kid?_ " said Aoko sounding disapproving.

Hakuba was ashamed with himself for ever thinking that a fellow Detective would ever be a thief.

" I would never put anyone in the Hospital even if they were a criminal that is no way to live and is shameful thing to do " said Hakuba.

" So why is he in the Hospital then? " said Kaito.

Hakuba was red.

" What happened? " said Aoko.

" I am not the only one to blame. It was the fault of that dreadful man that calls himself a Detective Mouri Kogoro that gave him alcohol to try and help his Flu go away as it is supposed to help " said Hakuba.

" And does it? " said Aoko sounding interested.

" Ahoko he is in the hell in Hospital with Hakuba here, so what do you think? " said Kaito annoyed.

" Yeah I guess your right " said Aoko.

" Does this count as ..." said Kaito.

" Just let him get on with rest of the story " said Aoko.

They both glared at each other.

Hakuba coughed interrupting their little battle.

* * *

" Like I said there is more it. I was trying to help and gave him a family remedy that always helps when I am ill " said Hakuba.

" Always?! Could just be a myth or a placebo to help you so you would just shut up " said Kaito.

Hakuba frowned at the notation of this because now that he was thinking about it the bloody thief was correct and he had fallen for it for a long time, it just made him think of Santa Claus and when he was child. He did not know whenever it was good or bad.

" Like I was saying. The two should have not to be mixed and the fact that he had the Flu his body did not take it well...and he had to have his stomach pumped and right now he is just weak and tired and still has the Flu " said Hakuba.

" You put him in the Hospital with the help of this Mouri guy, you both are accomplices in a crime " said Kaito shaking his head in disapproval.

Now he was feeling like the criminal and both of them were looking at him as if he was one.

" Hakuba you should apologize " said Aoko.

" And why are you in Hospital? " said Kaito.

" Wait did Kudo do this to you because if he did then...! " said Aoko flaring with a mop in her hand.

" No, it was his friend, I was warned beforehand that this would happen if I got him hurt and ...well you know what happened " said Hakuba.

" His friend what is his name? " said Aoko.

* * *

Kaito was staring at Hakuba he was missing a few key words and descriptions.

" You got beat up by a girl and you are ashamed of yourself " said Kaito.

" BAKAITO " shouted Aoko almost hitting him with the mop.

" NO Nakamori he is correct " said Hakuba.

Aoko flushed she did not know what to think.

* * *

If someone did the same to Kaito then she would probably do the same thing with a mop and he would end up in Hospital just the same. She decided she was just going to let it go for now since Hakuba was also willing to let it go but if it was going to happen again. Then she was not sure what kind of person this girl really was.

But she was interested in meeting this Detective and he was still in the Hospital and it was still visiting hours, maybe she could just peek inside and look.

" Ahoko are you thinking about going to meet him? " said Kaito.

" Maybe " said Aoko.

" Well that sounds really creepy, like a stalker just like something Hakuba would do " said Kaito.

Aoko went red from embarrassment.

* * *

He was trying to keep his personal life as far away from the new Detective as far away as possible. Looking at the one that was in his personal life, he could say that it was no picnic and if he added another one. He was dreading the thought of it and it made him shiver a spine chilling shiver, that was not going to happen again. Hakuba got luck he was not giving this Detective the same chance. Even if he was feeling reasonable for his part in all this if he never pretended he thought Kudo Shinichi was _Kaitou Kid_ well Hakuba would never have happened and he would likely just be in his bed sick instead of a Hospital bed. Maybe he should just check up on him?

And he still did not do his research on the Detective yet and this would be an interesting way to find out.

He ended up falling asleep again the Flu always made him sleep and he was getting a lot of it and more than he would get in a week, it had felt like he had slept for two days and he was feeling much better than before.

He could feel that his fever was gone and the nurse had confirmed it.

He was sitting back in the bed relaxing waiting for Agasa to come so he could sign him out but the good old Doc was running late and he was now in the Hospital getting a check up after there was an explosion at his house. And because he was not there to take care of him he was left to defend for him and take care of his wounds which is why he is in the Hospital, he may be a Doctor and he is brilliant at taking care of wounds and healing like a Doctor does. But when it comes to himself he is ...to be quite blunt a child with no experience would do much better than him and he was that child. He had now the full knowledge to take care of him because of that incident.

He was bored as hell and there was nothing interesting on the television and he was too exhausted to go home himself, so he was thinking about giving Megure a call to see if he needed any help with cases. But the door was bust open before he could make his phone call and he was surprised who was the one opening the door. He first thought it was going to be Ran, she was there but she was not the one that smashed the door into the wall.

It was Sonoko and she looked crazy as hell like he had never seen before.

* * *

" Shinichi why did you never tell me? " said Sonoko.

"...? " said Shinichi.

He had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

" Why did you not tell me that you were the one that almost caught him? " said Sonoko.

He just looked confused as hell.

Sonoko was not paying attention to him anyway she was just ranting and talking to herself basically.

" Ran what is she talking about? " said Shinichi.

She handed him a newspaper and read it truly shocked as he gripped at the paper.

" That thief was ... _Kaitou Kid?_ I never did catch his name weird that ..." said Shinichi.

" You did not know you were up against my _KID-Sama, my_ one true love my..." said Sonoko.

* * *

" I and Megure were just passing by when I heard about it on the radio it caught my curiosity and he allowed me to go with him, that is it but I had no idea until know " said Shinichi.

" And why did you not tell ME that you met him on the roof top, where I could have joined you in the moonlight shining on me and him. It would have been so romantic and ..." said Sonoko.

" Sonoko " said Ran disapproving.

" What? " said Sonoko clueless.

" He is a thief and criminal " said Shinichi.

" So? " said Sonoko with her arms crossed with the look of determination of not giving up.

They both just face palmed themselves.

And then deadpanned.

" So, will you catch him for me? " said Sonoko with a pleading smile on her face and her hands together begging him.

He sighed.

" I will do my job as a Detective and no more " said Shinichi.

But this is not what Sonoko heard as her face lit up and she skipped out cheering grace for him and leaving him alone with his girlfriend as a thank you gift.

* * *

" Achoo " he sneezed.

But he had no idea why he was sneezing unless someone was talking about him, he thought as he mentally laughed.

" I hope I don't catch the flu " said Ran smiling as she closed the curtain behind her.

He blushed and smiled at the same time.

And they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 _Knock Knock._

" What? " said an annoyed Ran parting her lips from Shinichi`s.

She got up and she was annoyed.

Shinichi just gave her a look of disapproval and she knew he was right but they never had time to themselves and someone had interrupted their romantic moment of her getting to be his nurse.

She opened the door to see a nurse standing there.

* * *

" Oh sorry " said Ran blushing.

" I have just come to check on the patient " said the nurse.

Shinichi moved the curtain standing up.

" I think I am ready to go home now " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi " said Ran worried.

" It is just a routine checks up honestly " said Shinichi.

He sat down ready for the check up.

" Hey can I take him home since his mum and dad are not here? " said Ran.

" You can't " said Shinichi.

" And why not? Do you think I cannot take care of you? I am ..." said Ran.

" Legally " said Shinichi interrupting.

" You are too young " said Shinichi.

" Oh..." said Ran looking guilty and sounding it too.

" Then I will get my dad " said Ran running out the door not giving him the chance.

But he was mortified of the thought of seeing him again and his face should it.

* * *

" Quite the drama with your friend " said the nurse.

" Achoo " sneezed Shinichi.

He was tired already because of Sonoko and Ran, now the thought of Kogoro was giving him a headache.

" I need to check your temperature " said the nurse.

" But you already did " said Shinichi.

The nurse now had her back to him.

" It is best to check before you leave your Mouri friend is trying to get you out of here after all and you do want to go home " said the nurse.

" Yeah " said Shinichi.

He was feeling there was something wrong.

" So, my friend Miss Agasa, is she doing fine? " said Shinichi.

" Client confidentiality so I cannot tell you anything about her health, I am sorry " said the nurse.

" Fair enough " said Shinichi.

* * *

His temperature was taking and the nurse was now checking his charts.

" It seems you are much better and you just need your rest " said the nurse.

" Yeah but I have a lot to do so can you just give me a bunch on medication that can help because my work is really important and there is this really important case that I need to work on " said Shinichi.

He saw the nurse frowning.

" I read about that in the newspaper this morning there is no need to ruin your health for something that is not happening for almost two weeks " said Shinichi.

The nurse looked really annoyed with him.

He began to wonder?

* * *

" That thief ...hum ...no I was talking about another case... I can't even remember his name, not that it matters anyway " said Shinichi.

He could hear a tongue clicking.

" His name is _Kaitou Kid_ and he has a rule of that no one gets harmed on his Heists " said the nurse.

" Oh, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't know you were a fan " said Shinichi.

The nurse just smiled at him and that smile confirmed it for him.

" That is alright " said the nurse.

" _Kaitou Kid_ " said Shinichi with a smug smile on his face.

The nurse froze and dropped the glove that 'she' was wearing.

" I think you might be sicker than I realized, maybe I should get a Doctor in here to give you a check up instead " said the nurse.

" Fool " said Shinichi standing.

" The nurse you are disguised as is a close personal friend of mine " said Shinichi.

" I know we are friends Shin-Chan " said the nurse joking.

" A nurse by the way I met just today and is not a friend, I was lying and her shift already finished " said Shinichi.

* * *

He saw 'her' froze.

" And you called Ran by her surname and it was not even said " said Shinichi.

He saw a smile on the thief`s face appear.

There was a puff of smoke and _Kaitou Kid_ was standing in front of him.

" Ah well done Kudo or should I call you Meitantei? That does suit you rather well after all..." said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi did not want to hear any of this, he made his way and tried to grab the thief but he had no strength.

He was spun around and landed on his bed.

" Ah now Meitantei you need to get well before he duels again, I will not have you get hurt because of me " said _Kaitou Kid_ wagging his finger.

" Then why even come? " said Shinichi.

He was met with silence.

" Achoo " sneezed Shinichi.

The door was bust open with Sonoko standing there.

" _KID-Sama_ have you come for me? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just sighed.

He was not well and he might as well leave all this to Sonoko.

* * *

Hey you never know she might be able to catch him? He thought laughing in his head.

He was not really paying attention to what was happening, he just buzzed for the Doctor to come.

He saw the thief bow and Sonoko smiling and clapping like a maniac.

He kissed her hand and handed her a rose.

This was so cheesy that it was making him sick.

" Well get well soon Meitantei I will enjoy meeting you again " said _Kaitou Kid._

'Dam it' he knew with that comment that Sonoko would never let him miss a single Heist now and he was already trying to think away out of this one that he might have to attend and now...he was dreading the thought of going to other ones. He was just getting a headache from meeting him and he did not want another headache that obviously came with the thief.

" No need to look so bored, I am wounded Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Yeah well not all of us are insane " said Shinichi coughing.

The Doctors burst into the room and froze surprised to see the infamous _Kaitou Kid_ standing at the bedside of one of their patients.

And Sonoko was still standing still giddy as ever.

" Farewell to you all " said _Kaitou Kid._

The security guards tried to capture him.

But he was gone in a puff of smoke and was out the window with his glider as Shinichi watched him disappear into the clouds waving at him.

And then he looked at his bedside there was a 'Get Well Soon' Card with the _Kaitou Kid_ signature on it and flowers, yellow roses.

* * *

He sighed at the thought of it looking at the card.

He knew that he would be in the Hospital for another day because the police would want to him and that loudmouthed one, he had no doubt about.

But the extra day really did great for his health but he still had a headache and was nearly deaf by the dead on the night.

He was being forced to go to the Heist, even did want to go he did not like the fact that he was being forced by Sonoko and the gut called Nakamori who wanted him to go because the thief wanted him to go and would distract him. But he was not to get in the way and stay as far away as possible.

He really hated _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He dressed up as nurse that had just left to see who Kudo was doing, he still could not think of a name for him just yet.

He was surprised when he saw the Mouri girl, thank goodness for his Poker Face or he would have given himself away straight away.

The girl was almost a spitting image of Aoko, well almost.

She was far more terrifying and he did not want to say it but far hotter.

She had an actual chest and a good one at that.

And basically, the same differences he and Kudo had, it was really eerie and he was surprised that Hakuba did not tell him or what was part of his plan. Well good for Hakuba he did well.

And seeing the two of them, it really reminded him of himself and Aoko, the best of friends. He could not help but feel a little jealous.

He was surprised that Kudo`s parents were not around and he did not have a guardian to sign him out, he was almost sympathetic to the Detective and he did not have much of his mother in his life either or his dad was...

But he had Jii and Nakamori that would take care of him, no problem.

He was asked a lot of questions, it was weird.

And now he was asking for medication so he could just get out of the Hospital already and to what work on catching him?

He was not having that.

The Detective could not even remember his name?

That was an insult and hurt.

He was working on another case and not his. Not fair

He was practically giving him a speech about himself and he wanted to make sure he would take care of himself and that he would not let him he harmed. It seemed he did not know much about himself, which felt like another insult.

At least he apologized.

He figured me out 'Crap'

Try to trick him into believing me or try and get the hell out of here.

He tricked ME AGAIN.

Well he knows might as well congratulate him and escape using that.

He is too weak to capture me, just go to bed already.

And a crazed fan jumps in.

He is not even paying attention, how disrespectful.

He saw that this girl was his friend and he knew that he was a Suzuki.

The girl would make him come, so with some little words here and there and he was smiling at the thought.

He was going to make him come.

Doctors and security guards.

Best make his exit.

And a good farewell is always good.

And he brought a gift for Hakuba even know Aoko made he would give this Detective one to.

And a wave goodbye, he was smart working out the exit.

He really did earn the name Meitantei.

Now he had to do his research carefully on this one.

As his punishment, he would meet Nakamori and that was no pleasure.

No pranks since he was in Hospital, he had a get out of jail pass.


	12. 12

For the past week Sonoko would be nonstop talking about _Kaitou Kid_ and it was doing his head in as well as everyone else. He could see that they just wanted it to be over and he really did want it to be over because he was getting a migraine when he just saw her now and every time she saw him. She would grab him and tell him everything she knew about _Kaitou Kid_ and even if it was just the tiniest thing that she just learned she would find him or hunt him down and tell him everything. And truth to be told he did not listen to a single word that she had said and he really hated _Kaitou Kid_ for all of this that was happening.

* * *

" Oh, I just want it to be over already " said Shinichi to Ran.

He was currently hiding out there hoping that Sonoko would not find when he told her that he was going to help Megure with a case. And that was true he was but he had solved it five minutes later after telling this to Sonoko.

" Thank you " said Ran.

She was currently being handed her dress over by the dryer cleaner who was now dropping it off.

" You are Welcome " he said tipping his hat that was covering his face.

And he left bowing and waving goodbye.

* * *

Shinichi ignored this as he looked out the window paranoid that Sonoko might be there.

" Sonoko is out getting her dress fitted " said Ran.

" That`s a relief " said Shinichi wiping away a single piece of sweat.

" KUDO SHINICHI " yelled Sonoko.

He peered out the window and Sonoko was standing there.

He quickly locked the door and switched off the lights.

" If you love me, you will not let her in " said Shinichi standing at the side of the door.

" SHINICHI, I know that you are there " screamed Sonoko.

Shinichi was mime begging Ran.

She sighed in defeat.

" Fine but you are going to have to deal with her eventually " said Ran.

She opened the door and he watched as she walked away with a furious Sonoko, by the looks of it they were going shopping and he was high tailing it out there as soon as he saw them get on a bus.

* * *

To make it up to Ran he took her to an expensive French light restaurant.

They sat in the beautiful moonlight restaurant with candle light and under the big chandelier. They chatted and they were having a good time, it was perfect, there was no murders or anything that he was needed for. It was their best date yet and was the perfect date they had, that is until.

" _KID-Sama_ " yelled Sonoko.

They both turned around horrified to see Sonoko screaming and physically cheering for _Kaitou Kid._ They saw her she was sitting at a booth with a dozen other _Kaitou Kid_ fans, it was herself made fan club that she made in school and now she was opening it to other people of all ages, all around the world. And the moment he saw them he wanted a hole in the ground to swallow him up or basically anything happens.

Right now, both he and Ran were hiding behind their menus and praying they would find a way out without being seen or that Sonoko and her group would be kicked out. But that was unlikely to happen because of what Sonoko`s last name was.

* * *

" Ran " said Shinichi desperately.

" I know " she said whispering it.

" Ok today is the anniversary of _Kaitou Kid`s_ first ever appearance and we all know it is in Paris and that is why we are here to celebrate another year " said Sonoko.

" Cheers " was said by thirteen people all clicking glasses at the same time.

Shinichi laughed nervously.

'Oi Oi'

They were listening in to what they were saying, they did not mean to but they had to find a way to escape and like I said they just could not help it.

Half an hour later.

" They are about to take a photo let`s pay and escape " said Shinichi.

They grabbed the bill and the menus to hide behind and they paid almost making it out the door, too bad that Sonoko was looking at the photo at that moment.

" Ran and Shinichi? " said Sonoko very loudly.

* * *

Sonoko turned her head and looked having her mouth wide open and the others turned their heads as well.

" Kudo Shinichi "

" Wait isn't he challenging _KID_ "

" I love him "

" I love _KID_ "

" I love him to but Kudo is better and way cuter "

" How dare you say that "

" Can't we just call it even "

" NO! "

" Fine you have Kudo I have _KID_ "

" Fine "

" No, you two are not having either of them they both are mine "

" You greedy little... bitch "

" Wait! "

" I get what you are thinking "

" Both of them "

" TOGETHER "

At that moment, his jaw literally dropped.

" Yeah I heard that he visited him in Hospital and danced together under the moonlight and he gave him roses and everything "

" _KID_ is such a romantic "

" Yeah " They awed in harmony.

Now more than ever he wanted to die and plunge the knife in himself if he had to if this was going to get any worse.

Because what was about to happen was way worse.

" SHINICHI IS MINE " screamed Ran taking his hand and marching towards the thirteen-crazy people.

But she was ignored.

* * *

" Will you really catch _Kaitou Kid?_ "

" I will do my best that is all can do " said Shinichi.

" What does he look like up close? "

" Yeah I have never seen him up close "

" How close where you? " said a fan that was now really getting up and close to him personally.

He was sweating nervously as he watched a furious Ran and Sonoko laughing at him while she covered her mouth, she was trying to hide but it was far too obvious.

" About as close as you are " said Shinichi.

He was hugged at that moment.

" I hugged him, I actually hugged him.

" Are you by any chance Kaitou _Kid?_ "

His jaw dropped.

" WHAT? " said the three of them.

" Well he is the same size and shape "

He was now being circled.

Pinch

" Hey " said Shinichi covering is butt.

" I am out of here " said Shinichi.

" No wait "

" Please "

" I want your autograph "

They all heard Ran cracking her knuckles and they all turned around nervously as she chopped a table in half.

He made it out the door with only one person following him.

" Can I help you? " said Shinichi.

" Catch him and then give him to me " said the girl.

She had red hair and evil eyes.

He smiled nervously and confused.

He pointed with his thumb.

" I am just going to go now ...and please don't follow me " he said nervously.

And he basically ran the rest of the way home.

And in the school the next day Sonoko was mad at him and accused him of the possibility of cheating on Ran, his girlfriend.

" How dare you accuse me of that " said Shinichi.

* * *

Sonoko crossed her arms.

" I love her and I am not that type of person, you insult me and you insult Ran " said Shinichi.

Sonoko changed her mind.

" Fine " said Sonoko.

He looked cross.

" Look Ran is not talking to me, can you help me out with that? " said Sonoko.

" No " said Shinichi.

" Please " said Sonoko.

" I will think about it " said Shinichi.

" Come on I will do anything " said Sonoko.

" If YOU keep you and your _Kaitou Kid_ drama away from me then I will talk to her " said Shinichi.

" Are you not going? " said Sonoko.

" I am still going but you NEED to stop " said Shinichi nodding his head.

" Fine but when one comes up I will tell you and do no more " said Sonoko.

" Ad keep your fans out of my life and do not tell them anything about me and try to keep the rumours away it is an embarrassment " said Shinichi.

" Fine then but if you did not have Ran you would be lucky to even have him " said Sonoko leaving the room.

He faces palmed at that moment because he knew that was the best he was going to get. and now he was going to call Ran and tell her that their plan had worked and she could now talk to Sonoko again. Then again, a few days without Sonoko drama had a good ring to it. But he could not do that to Ran taking away her best friend as much as he wanted to he could not do it.

He sighed as he was now on the phone to Ran.


	13. 13

Yawn.

So today was the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist and he did not want to go it was going to be a long night of listening to Sonoko go on about him and then the annoying thief what turn up and they would tango again. And maybe he would win and maybe he would lose but he saw it as the possibility of having fun and being free but there was a serial killer on the loose and he would rather work on that than chasing a thief that was only a public nonsense.

But he was stuck here on a floating trap and it was done as a show and entertainment because of the same stupid thief. He really did not want to go and he was thinking about the last time he saw the stupid thief and it was in the Hospital. Why did the thief visit him at all? He was probably just doing it to mess it with and find out more about him, he is seriously annoying and did he really have nothing better to do than visit him in Hospital

And he was now dressed in a tuxedo and in a limo with Ran, Sonoko and Kogoro.

" Isn't it romantic?! " said Sonoko.

"...? " They all said confused.

Sonoko clapped her hands together and started to bat her eyes.

" We get to see an amazingly beautiful sunset am I get to see it with _Kaitou Kid_ " said Sonoko as if she was floating on air.

Shinichi sighed and bowed his head his headache was now official.

" It is beautiful " said Ran.

' Oh, right yeah, date night' thought Shinichi.

" Yeah " said Shinichi wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

* * *

" Hey no touching my daughter like that! " screamed Kogoro.

Shinichi removed his arm annoyed.

" Dad! " said Ran annoyed.

" Not tonight I don't want any of your little Teen Drama getting in the way, this is not a date I am here to catch a thief and he is here to assist me and nothing else. You are not here on a date do you understand me! " screamed Kogoro.

Shinichi just rolled his eyes back annoyed.

" He is right you will just distract everyone and take all the attention off my _KID-Sama_ and I do not want Shinichi distracted with true love and all that crap. Come on Shinichi you are going to look for my _KID-Sama_ for me " said Sonoko.

" Oi! " said Shinichi as he was being dragged away onto the ship by Sonoko but he was being ignored. That girl had a surprisingly a lot of strength when it came to her obsession over this thief and he was now made part of it and he was not enjoying it one bit.

" Fine I will look for him and catch him, happy! " said Shinichi folding.

" Good, now get to work " said Sonoko letting his arm go.

* * *

Shinichi sat in the seat fed up as he saw Ran and Kogoro approaching the table, he could see that this was going to be along night and he was not going to enjoy it. But it might be some fun as long as Sonoko leaves him along for the rest of the night but that was unlikely that was going to happen. All four of them were now sitting at the table with boxes sitting in front of them and they were not allowed to open them until the ship was leaving and when Sonoko`s mother told them that it was alright to open them.

He sighed as he leaned on the table looking at the box. He had a hunch of what was in the box but he would just have to wait to find out.

" Dad! " said Ran scolding her father who was trying to open the box.

" Have you seen him yet? "

" Is he here? "

" Has he taken it yet? "

" Tell me " Said Sonoko.

" No, I doubt that he has even started yet and your mother is still wearing it " said Shinichi.

He was pointing to Sonoko`s mother who was now on stage and was about to say something.

" How about you just leave me alone so I can think clearly " said Shinichi.

" Fine then I will just get Mouri to help me instead or Ran she can, no she will end up hurting him. Just find him and bring him to me before you take him to the police so I can see his face at least. So, I will leave you to your Detective Geek work " said Sonoko.

" I need to speak to my parents and sister anyway " said Sonoko.

* * *

They listened to what Suzuki Tomoko had to say. She told them to open their boxes and he was right he it was an exact doubt of the Black Pearl and everyone had them, they all had an exact copy of it. And this was going to make things harder for the thief to find the real black pearl because it was now hidden among the fake ones and only Mrs Suzuki knew where and who has it. It was making to be more fun than he thought. But he looked at his and he knew that it was a fake and it was not the real one, well that narrowed it done and a lot more he had to check to find the real one it was going to be more interesting than he thought.

Mrs Suzuki walked towards them and they began to chat.

" So, can you tell us where it is? " said Kogoro sheepishly

" You like Nakamori, that Detective Kid my daughter is friends with and so money other police officials are here to protect it " said Mrs Suzuki.

" But if I knew where it is I could protect it " said Kogoro.

" It is safer if no one knows where it " said Mrs Sonoko.

" But there are thousands here how can you even be sure that it is safe if there is a lot of copies of it just lying around for anyone to take home " said Kogoro.

" You make a valid point but if you look carefully not every copy is the exact same " said Mrs Suzuki.

* * *

They all looked around to see that was true and Shinichi watched as some people took more care of the ones that they had in their hands. As a man, he recognized used his handkerchief to carefully take it out of its box and not touch it with his hands. While other just played with it in their hands and strapped it onto themselves already admiring them.

" Some are dull just like mine, you see and dull, while some like yours are too shiny and cheap " said Mrs Suzuki.

She said displaying hers with a smile on her face as she showed hers carefully with great detail.

" But we would need to check every single one to see if it was the real from all the fakes " said Kogoro making it sound exhausting.

" Then I will give you a hint! " said Mrs Suzuki.

" It was sixty years ago when my grandfather was captivated my it`s beauty because of its peacock green shine the Black Star has. I have left it in the care of the person who is the most appropriate to take care of it " said Mrs Suzuki.

' Appropriate?' he thought questioning himself.

" Hey do you see my sister anywhere? " said Sonoko looking around.

" No maybe you should call her " said Ran.

Shinichi was barely paying attention as he was looking around the room to see if he could see the real one. The all looked so much alike but some people were just holding in their hands like it was nothing. But others were taking great care of the ones they had, he put them down as suspicious and the potential to be the real, he was able to narrow it down to some of them being fake. Watching Kogoro drop it several times and nearly stand on it each time there was just no way that he had the real one.

" DAD? " yelled Sonoko.

He heard Sonoko yelling into her phone she seemed surprised and bewildered.

" What is happening? " said Shinichi to himself.

And then it clicked.

He saw one the workers.

" Have you seen Chairman Suzuki? " he asked.

" He said he needed to go the bathroom " said the man.

He raced to the bathroom where he found the disguise, Sonoko`s father was still at home with Sonoko`s sister and _Kaitou Kid_ had successfully disguised as him and actually got on the ship. Tricking everyone including his wife and daughter, now this was getting interesting the thief was a lot better than he thought he was. He probably tricked them by using a disguise or voice pretending that it was cancelled.

' Who uses the bathroom as an excuse for an escape and who would actually believe that ' thought Shinichi as he laughed in his head.

He informed Nakamori of _Kaitou Kid_ and the loud mouth just had to go and shout it out, that was the last time he was going to tell Nakamori things like that. The man clearly had no patience and was actually the loudest person that he had ever met. And for some reason he kept him and Ran strange looks, it was just beyond creepy.

* * *

" Partner up " declared Kogoro.

And it was not a bad idea and they were all to give their partners a password to prove who they were.

" Shinichi, you want to be my partner? " said Ran.

" Oh yes, where did you go? " said Shinichi.

" I went looking for you stupid Detective " said Ran.

" Ok! " said Shinichi.

" What should our passwords be, it should be something that we can remember " said Ran.

" Um mine can be Holmes " he whispered.

" Then mine can be Lupin " whispered Ran.

" I guess I have been talking too much about Sherlock Holmes " said Shinichi laughing and feeling guilty.

" Yes " said Ran annoyed.

The light went out suddenly.

Everyone was starting to panic.

And he could hear Nakamori`s voice even though he was on the other end of the room.

There was a lot of commotion then he heard the laughter.

* * *

 **" Ha ha ha mah ha ha ha ahh "**

It echoed the room making everyone turn corner to corner not knowing where to look.

" _Kaitou Kid_ " he said automatically shocked as did others.

The thief was standing on the banisters on the top of the roof, he was looking down and laughing at everyone laughing evilly and smiling at everyone.

Everyone was shocked and speechless.

As the literal spotlight was on him.

" I already have the Black Star " said the thief as he chucked it in the air up and down in his hand.

" What? " said Shinichi shocked.

" _KID_ you bastard, come down here immediately " shouted _Kaitou Kid._

" _KID-Sama_ " shouted the fan girl Sonoko admiringly.

Shinichi just rolled his eyes back.

" My, my what a troubling thief you are " said Mrs Suzuki.

He watched as she was taking something out of her bag, it was a gun?

" I need to teach you a lesson, you bad boy! " said Mrs Suzuki.

'Hey wait?' he thought as he looked at the gun.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Shot Mrs Suzuki at the thief as he fell to the ground.

" Mum! " screamed Sonoko in shock.

Everyone else was shocked in silence.

The lights went back on.

He just blinked and realized what had happened.

Everyone was shocked at they stared at what appeared to be a dead _Kaitou Kid_ lying on the table and watching Mrs Suzuki smile as she blew out the bomb of the gun.

" What did you do? " said a shocked, sad and rather quiet Nakamori.

" There is no need to worry Inspector because he is alive " said Mrs Suzuki.

Shocking everyone.

The magician stood up as Mrs Suzuki explained it was all just a trick and that the guy was actually a performer, here to entertain everyone tonight. It was all a trick and it was a fake gun that she had used.

Everyone was relived and happy.

" He is Sanada Kazumi Magician " said Mrs Suzuki.

And he started to take off the disguise as he got a round of applause.

* * *

" Artists "he heard the words being said.

'Artists?'

That is what he said and called himself thought Shinichi.

And then he felt a shiver down his spine.

He looked around him.

He could feel him there.

He was being watched and he knew in an instant that the thief was among them, he was there, he was one of them. And he was about to begin.

" I will start with a simple magic trick " declared Kazumi.

He said shuffling the card while on stage as everyone was about to watch the show.

"Sorry call me a sceptic or a critic but would you mind if I shuffle those cards " said Takuya Mifune.

Takuya Mifune is a business man that they knew and helped prove innocent a few cases ago. He is a President of an electronic company a family one and he comes from a rich family. He is quite sarcastic personality and he comes from money and knows a lot about rich culture, like things about Diamonds as he was raised with them just like Sonoko is.

The Magician complied and he handed him the deck of cards over and it made him think as he saw the exchange and banter between the both of them.

'Which one of them is _Kaitou Kid?_ ' He thought nervously as he watched them.

'Everyone is now a suspect' he thought sweating nervously but secretly he was enjoying himself and every moment of the rush of the mystery was giving him.

He performed the trick and everyone cheered.

Then another man wanted to shuffle the cards to make sure it was not a trick or that it was not an accomplice to the trick so the man wanted to make sure everything was fine. He was now shuffling them.

* * *

" Ah oops " he said dropping them.

Sonoko and Ran went to help him pick them up.

" I am sorry " he said nervously.

" Don't worry the moon and stars of where I get my power will not be distrusted by you messing up the cards " said Kazumi.

'Moon?' he thought when he heard the word.

" Hey Mr Mouri have you got the guest list? " said Shinichi to Kogoro.

" Yeah here Detective Brat, I have no idea why you want it " said Kogoro handing it over.

He was handed it and he looked through the names and a smile developed on his face as he realized it and he knew who had the Black Pearl and he knew exactly who was _Kaitou Kid_ and what was about to happen next. He would just have to stand back and watch everything unfold as he watched it happen.

He watched as Sonoko handed the cards to the Magician.

He squeezed his right hand very hard while the deck was in the left.

PUFF

Purple smoke appeared to come out of his hand and out came a Dove.

The audience cheered.

" Now please pick a card " said Kazumi.

The cards where displayed to Sonoko and Ran.

Ran picked the card.

" What? " said Sonoko and Ran surprised.

" _Just as Caser with infatuated with Cleopatra, I am already by your side - Kaitou Kid_ " Ran read out the card aloud.

Everyone gasped in shock.

* * *

" Everyone calm down and get to your partner " said Superintendent Chaki.

He walked towards Nakamori.

" Nakamori do he has taken it already? " said Superintendent Chaki.

But Shinichi answered for him.

" He has not taken it just yet and he is still here, he has not escaped just yet " said Shinichi smugly.

Shocking them both and leaving them both to listen to him.

" He is trying to chaos and anarchy with everyone so his plan can unfold and he can begin " said Shinichi.

They both were listening to what he was saying and wanting reassurance.

" Don't worry we will catch him, he has no real powers and underneath that monocle and hat he is just a regular human being with tricks up his sleeves " said Shinichi.

And he walked away with his hands in his pockets to find his partner.

" Who did he get it onto the card? "

" It is already glued on "

" Ran picked it out "

" I don't know how he did it "

They were all scared and starting to panic.

* * *

" EVERYONE PLEASE REMAIN CALM " shouted Superintendent Chaki.

But the fear and panic in his voice was just making everyone else panic even more.

" Even if he does we are on a floating prison surrounded by police that can arrest him and capture him. He has nowhere to run and we will get it eventually " said Mrs Suzuki confidentially, calming everyone down.

" Inspector we are less than thirty minutes to harbour " said a Task Force member.

" Good then seal the room and don't let anyone out! " said Nakamori.

" Right " said the Task Force members who ran and followed the orders.

' Now _Kaitou Kid_ I want to your bait' thought Shinichi as he scanned the room.

He chuckled.

'Now that everyone is scared now is the perfect time for you to strike' thought Shinichi.

" Hey Ran where is your Black Pearl? " said Sonoko nervously.

" Huh! " said Ran looking at her dress clueless.

She looked to the ground to see it.

" No way! " said Ran.

Both Ran and Sonoko saw it.

" Excuse me! " said Ran walking through a sea of people as she saw her Black Pearl on the ground rolling away from her.

" Can someone please pick that up for me? " said Ran politely and hopeful.

A man followed this and went to pick it up when.

* * *

 **PUFF**

Smoke was suddenly coming out of the ball.

Scaring the man and the people around him.

" What? "

" The Black Pearl it exploded "

" What "

" What was that noise? "

" Was this _KID?_ "

Everyone started to panic as they saw more balls approach them as they were rolling on the ground and the same thing was happening. They all started to panic and throw off their own copy of the Black Pearl off to the ground and headed to the door trying to get out of the way and panic more and more causing chaos and breaking down the doors knocking the Task Force members down and they were able to escape the room with barely anyone in it as everyone scattered across the ship.

With everyone running around Mrs Suzuki was knocked to the ground by accident.

" Mum! " said a concerned Sonoko.

" Let me help you " said Ran crouching down to help her.

 **PUFF**

 **PUFF**

 **PUFF**

 **PUFF**

More smoke bombs started to go off.

Sonoko kneeled down to help as well.

But the panic on her face said it all.

" Mum where is your Black Pearl? " said Sonoko.

" Ah Ah " she screamed.

" _KID, KID_ he has stolen the Black Star " screamed Mrs Suzuki.

Shinichi smirked everything was happening as he had suspected.

Now everyone was leaving including Nakamori and his Task Force to look for the Black Star thinking that he had run out with everyone else.

* * *

" Ran come let's get him " said Shinichi taking Ran`s hand.

" Wait Shinichi what ...? " said Ran.

" I have figure out who he is " said Shinichi.

Ran was shocked and speechless as Shinichi pulled her along.

* * *

" Hey Shinichi this is the engine room I don't think he is in here no one is apart from us? " said Ran.

He just began to play with his soccer ball kicking from knee up and down not stopping as he looked at the wall not looking at Ran.

" Are you familiar with what Gem Language is? " said Shinichi.

" No? " said Ran.

He continued to play with his soccer ball.

(Someone who has is said to have the 'moon' This is thought to bring the Suzuki family third fortune)

" In the Gem Language, the words for Pearl are 'moon' and 'lady' "

" And as we know the only Lady who has 'moon' in her name is Mrs Suzuki herself "

Ran looked interested.

" In other words, she was the one who was actually wearing the Black Pearl "

Said Shinichi as he continued to play with the soccer ball.

" Oh, I see " said Ran shocked.

" But how did you out who _KID_ was? " said Ran.

" The cards " said Shinichi.

Ran looked confused.

" Remember? The card you picked _KID`s_ message was glued onto it " said Shinichi.

" Yeah " said Ran.

" The trick is simple with the cards you distract the audience attention with the Dove so they look somewhere else then he is able to place a deck that he has already prepared on top of the card deck. It really is a simple trick " said Shinichi.

" That way it will be the same card no matter what one you pick " said Shinichi.

" Then since the card was glued to the card then..." said Ran thinking.

" No, I know what you are thinking Kazuma is not _Kaitou Kid_ he is one of the people that I have been watching closely all night " said Shinichi.

" Oh? " said Ran.

" He did not go near Mrs Suzuki " said Shinichi.

" Then who is it? " said Ran.

" There was only one other person that could have switched the cards and that is when they were knocked on the floor "

He continued to kick the soccer ball.

" While pretending to help pick the cards up, he just picked the card up and pretended to pick the card randomly gluing the card on to it and shocking everyone while reading it aloud, it was drawn from the deck as a trick " said Shinichi.

He stopped kicking the ball.

" Isn't that right Ran! " said Shinichi smiling.

He put the ball onto the ground.

" Or should I saw _Kaitou Kid_ " said Shinichi.

He turned around to see a speechless and shocked 'Ran with a jaw dropped.

" So, you became Ran when she went searching for me " said Shinichi.

Ran`s face was neutral there was no expression on her face.

" I must say I am impressed, I didn't even notice " said Shinichi.

" Disguised as Ran you were able to cause chaos amongst the guest with the card and the smoke bombs. You took advantage of the chaos and you stole the real Black Star while helping Mrs Suzuki to her feet you were able to take it unnoticed. To plan for this, you must have somehow already known about everything the fake ones that were prepared " said Shinichi.

" Stop joking around Shinichi " said Ran.

" I didn't even know which one was the real one, I didn't even hear the hint or anything " said Ran.

He smirked.

" You of all people would have known the real from the fake " said Shinichi.

"...? " said ran.

" The moment when Mrs Suzuki used her gloved hand to take it out of the box, you knew instantly didn't you! " said Shinichi.

" Pearls are coated in calcium carbonate which as we both know is vulnerable to acid. And if you touch it with your finger tips the oil from them would make the surface of it corrode and lose its shine " said Shinichi.

He paused.

* * *

" And even some of the guest knew this but she would never have let a delicate jewel just go into the hands of another " said Shinichi.

" But that is not enough " said Ran.

" However, considering that hers was lucking its shine is solid enough proof " said Shinichi.

" Yes, like all Pearls in museums they end up losing their shine after about ten years, there is no way that it would remain over in sixty years and because she had a dull Pearl in her hand delicately it was obvious that it was the real one " said Shinichi.

" How pathetic that I overlooked this " said Shinichi.

" Ah but remember ...The Black tar in the Beika Museum was really shiny " said Ran.

" That is why you didn't take it " said Shinichi.

He paused for a moment of silence.

" Because you knew it was a fake! " said Shinichi.

Ran frowned and pouted.

" And your second note you challenged her to bring the 'real' one purposely telling her you knew it was a fake " said Shinichi.

Ran walked over to the telephone on the wall.

" Fine if you don't believe me then let's call the police..." said Ran with phone in her hand.

He kicked the soccer bal full force knocking the phone and breaking it off the wall so it would not work.

Shocking her and leaving speechless with the phone still in her hand.

The soccer ball returned to him.

He smirked.

" I am not going to let you use the same trick you used on the roof top, you didn't gather the police to amuse or entertain me. But only to make us think that you would escape on your glider when actually you used your flash bomb as an advantage and slipped into another disguise yourself as a dumbfounded cop amongst you were able to slip in unnoticed " said Shinichi.

" I am not an amateur I arranged this meeting to trap the artistic criminal that has been able to escape the police for so long " said Shinichi.

He could see the cracks in _Kaitou Kid`s_ Poker Face and how it was failing him now. He was mad and he was looking for an escape.

" You call yourself an 'Artist'. And like most famous Artists they become more famous after they are dead. _Kaitou Kid_ I will make prison your cemetery and it will be where you are buried it will be your grave " declared Shinichi.

* * *

 _Kaitou Kid_ smiled he was no longer pretending to be Ran.

" Fine you got me I give up the Black Pearl " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was still disguised as Ran and it was really too weird to hear a male voice coming out of his girlfriend's mouth.

 _Kaitou Kid_ took out the Black Pearl as it was wrapped in a handkerchief and showed it to him.

" Tell Mrs Suzuki I am sorry for ruining her party " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Kaitou Kid_ threw the Black Pearl at him and he was able to catch it.

" You can apologize once you are in chains " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Oh, that right! " said _Kaitou Kid._

He looked at _Kaitou Kid_ puzzled.

" The girl I borrowed these from might be getting cold " said _Kaitou Kid_ pulling at the dress.

" What did you do to my girlfriend? " said Shinichi mad.

" I may have stripped her and just borrowed her clothes, I left her sleeping in life boat " said _Kaitou Kid._

He pulled out a bra.

" You bastard! " said Shinichi.

" I am a perfectionist " said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi was now red thinking about Ran being left naked and angry of her being stripped naked, lying for someone to see her like that.

The thief was now winking.

He was momentarily distracted.

The thief smiled.

 **FLASH**

The thief had dropped a smoke bomb.

 **PUFF**

Smoke

" Pervert " he shouted.

The door suddenly opened he was about to go out it when he saw the clothes fall and he quickly grabbed them, hoping that he could still find her on time so that no one else could. It was embarrassing.

The thief got away.

But as he approached the boats he saw Ran being took out and she was fully dressed.

" What? " he said shocked.

* * *

He then noticed a note attached to Ran.

 _A few days ago, you left in my care this bright red dress._

 _I really think it suits you._

 _Sometimes a dry cleaner._

 _Kaitou Kid_

Is what the note said.

And then he remembered.

He rolled his eyes back and smiled.

" Huh " he chuckled.

 _Kaitou Kid`s_ glider was found that night.

It was going to used as his escape.

But no one knew how he managed to escape that night.

There was no trace of him left.

That night his photo was taken by the media.

He was declared the protector.

And was hailed a hero for defeating _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

It was fun but he did not have much interest in doing it again, it was something that he would only do if there was nothing else to do or if he was made to and he did not want to.

And the thought of being with Sonoko would do his head in he had already trying to avoid her from that night because she was asking and hoping he could tell her everything that he saw and what the thief look like.

" Hey Ran ...look doesn't that guy look like Shinichi? " said Sonoko pointing.

She watched as she saw two people arguing.

She immediately rang Shinichi on her phone.

" Hello? " said Shinichi.

She watched as the two Teens continued to fight.

" Hey Shinichi I will call you back " said Ran hanging up.

She smiled.

" I guess I was wrong and I need to make it up to him " said Ran.

" Achoo " he sneezed.

" Bakaito " shouted Aoko.

" Don't get me sick " said Aoko.

" Achoo " he sneezed again.

" What kind of idiot falls into the water in the middle of the night and ends up with a cold " said Aoko.

"Shut up already! " said Katio annoyed.

* * *

He had no choice but to jump off the boat and swim for his freedom.

To escape from being arrested.

Meitantei was good and much better than he thought he was.

He did not give him the credit he deserved.

Wait a minute ...Hakuba had a cold, then Meitantei and now he had one.

He was going to get Hakuba for this.

" Achoo " he sneezed again.

Maybe he could try to steal the Black Star again?

But right now, he would have to head back home to Edoka.

He could not wait until the next time.

" Achoo " he sneezed again.


	14. 14

It had been two days since the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist and he really did not care about it anymore and he wanted to forget about it already.

But Sonoko would not let him because she just kept asking questions and she said something about her Uncle wanting to meet him and start planning another attack and that he wanted to meet him. She was planning to get him to go to every single Heist and she even offered to him to go to him but he said " No " bluntly. And Kogoro said that he would do it because he was the better Detective but Sonoko just laughed and said no to his face.

He sighed just thinking about it, he was tired and he was exhausted he had already did two cases and thinking about it ever since he started to date Ran he ended up with more deaths and cases in a week than he did in a month. Deaths more, more likely happening around him and he was really getting fed up with having Mouri Kogoro being there and trying to take credit for his hard work and sometimes he would actually get it.

He was now at Beika Hotel with Ran and her father apparently, they wanted to meet the local Detectives in the area for a game that they were making and the two of them made the list. They were making a Detective game of Teen Detectives Vs _Kaitou Kid_ and he immediately said " NO " of course he did.

* * *

" NO " said Shinichi.

" He will do it " said Sonoko

" Hey " said Shinichi.

But he was dragged away by the girl as the man bowed respectively and quickly went away handing the information over to Sonoko.

" YOU ARE GOING " she screamed handing him the information over.

" Tch " said Shinichi.

" Look there is two rooms available and there are three invites that means you can invite Ran and you can you know ...! " said Sonoko smiling evilly.

" No, I don't and you just want me to go because you think you 'beloved' thief will show up somehow and ..." said Shinichi.

" A room for you and Ran to share and to be together ALONE " said Sonoko.

It took him several more seconds to realize what she was saying.

He was shocked and his face was bright red.

" Hey I never ..." said Shinichi.

But he was too late Sonoko was already on her phone and telling Ran that he was inviting her and Sonoko was inviting herself to it.

He stood there red faced just listening to the whole conversation while Sonoko just smiled and he could not move a single muscle.

Sonoko hung up her phone.

" There now Detective Geek you owe me now and you can help by catching by 'beloved' and give him to me as a gift as you will get and give a gift to Ran and it is all thinks to me " said Sonoko patting him on the chest.

He stood there with his mouth wide open, he just could not believe that she had actually said that out loud and he was actually thinking about agreeing with it but when he was able to say " NO " she was gone and he was talking to himself.

Honestly, he had more bad luck than anyone that he knew and Sonoko was not the best of friends that she was made out to be and he was still red and it was hard to unscrew his face.

* * *

" Achoo " he sneezed,

" Bakaito you are going to make me sick " said Aoko.

They were still staying at the Beika Hotel he had a cold and Aoko thought it would be best if they stayed a while for him to rest and in reality, she just wanted to go sightseeing and made him come with her while her father was still working. But he was getting some time off so that made Aoko happy and they ended up spending most of the time at the Hotel just relaxing and doing nothing a lot of things he liked.

He would just eat chocolate out of the mini bar and watch the TV and go to some of the magic shows that were in the Hotel.

Aoko went shopping and made him go sightseeing.

Nakamori spent most of the time in the Bar getting drunk with Task Force members but not too drunk as he would still spend time with them. It was like a family holiday for all of them.

* * *

" That Bastard " said Aoko rolling a piece of paper into a ball and throwing it into the bin successfully in one go.

He knew that face and that tone.

She was talking about him well _Kaitou Kid_ him.

He took the piece of paper and he smiled.

" There are making a game about me ... I mean my hero _Kaitou Kid_ and the makers are going to be here and I can go and see it. They are actually making a game " said Katio smiling.

'And I will get to see my Detectives again, interesting but I cannot show since I have this stupid cold because of Hakuba I will get my revenge yet' thought Kaito.

" Bakaito...are you even listening to me " complained Aoko.

" Ahoko of course I am listening to you hate him and he is a 'stupid thief' and your dad will catch him " said Kaito.

He turned his back and smiled.

'Yeah, he will really catch me, he will catch a cold before he catches me' he thought sniggering as he smiled.

* * *

" Come on Shinichi tonight is the big night " said Sonoko pushing him forward.

" hi what is she talking about? " said Ran.

He turned red.

He was handed a key by the receptionist and thanked her as he listened into what Sonoko was telling Ran.

" Room 96 " he let slip out.

Sonoko smiled "Well we are in a Hotel and there is two..." said Sonoko.

But she was interrupted before she could say anything else by three men.

" Sorry "

" In a rush "

" So, but we are going to be late "

They watched as the three men were handed keys and Sonoko stood in anger.

He looked at the three cases they were all identical and the exact same.

" I see that you are the makers of the unfortunate Detective and _Kaitou Kid_ game " said Shinichi.

All three of them turned around at the sound of his voice.

" Ah Kudo as in Kudo Shinichi our star guest of the night " said one of the men.

" My name is Hideaki Nakajima these are my colleagues Koji Ueda and Hironobu Takeshita we are all game developers " said Nakajima.

An angry mans suddenly came over and started shouting at them.

Why are you not inside yet? " said the obvious boss of them.

" Right " they all screamed.

And they ran out quickly leaving their suitcases to be collected and put away.

" Hey Shinichi look I have room 100, I think it will be good luck " she said Ran smiling.

He turned red as Sonoko was elbowing him in the ribs egging him on to say something but he just nodded and quickly went into the room to get away from them and this situation.

He was no scattering the base of his skull nervously as he scratched his hair Sonoko was not going to let this go and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure it happened and that it happened here at a Hotel and she was making it out to be the biggest favour that she was owed. And if it did happen then maybe he would feel like owed her for life and from that Sonoko would own him for life and there was nothing worth that he could wait and he maybe he would just do his best to avoid Ran and Sonoko. It was a big event and he could get lost in the sea of people.

* * *

" Is Shinichi mad with me or something? " said Ran worried.

" Well you did accuse him of cheating on you and he was not " said Sonoko.

" I need to apologize to him and make it up to him " said Ran moving forward.

Sonoko grabbed her arm.

" Well there is one way that you can make it up to him and you could do it tonight " said Sonoko.

Ran looked at her puzzled.

" You two are clueless and so innocent that it is annoying " said Sonoko.

Ran went red she knew what Sonoko was talking about.

" Ah so you are not as dense as he is when I told him " said Sonoko cheerfully.

Ran then frowned.

" You are the reason why Shinichi is avoiding me " said Ran.

" Well yeah he is shy isn't he and ..." said Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " said Ran threateningly.

" Yes, he is a Gentleman " said Sonoko annoyed.

" Gentleman? ...Sonoko are you trying to bribe/blackmail Shinichi with our first time so that he can catch _Kaitou Kid_ for you? " said Ran red faced.

Sonoko just smiled and left Ran standing there embarrassed.

* * *

" Hey Nakajima why don't you trust this game? " said Takeshita.

Curious all three teens went over to see what the game was and it was a boxing game where you had to hit the target as hard as you can. They watched as Nakajima took off his jacket and handed to his friend Takeshita and he threw his punch making a new score record of 348.

" Congratulations " said People clapping their hands.

Nakamjima turned and said " Why don't you take a shot? "

Both Sonoko and Shinichi stood back not wanting a shot of the game.

" No Thank You " said Ran politely.

" Oh, but it can be good for stress relief and you look stressed " said Nakamjima.

She quickly took the glove at that point.

She took a deep breath and focused.

" SONOKO! " she screamed as she hit the target.

* * *

400 was the new record.

" Ran...I " said Sonoko scared and looking for a way out but then she just suddenly noticed that Shinichi was gone, he had disappeared out of their sight and he was the lucky one. And now she was left alone with a very scary and mad best friend, she smiled nervously hoping to calm her down or distract her somehow.

Shinichi ended up heading to the bathroom and Nakamjima ended up following up trying to catch up to talk about the game.

" OUCH " they both said as they both knocked to the ground by a very tall and bulky man.

The man did not apologize or saying anything he just gave them a quick look and he walked away in complete silence ignoring them as if nothing had happened.

He saw the fear in Nakamjima`s eye.

He looked back at the man he was dressed all in black and he was wearing shades and a hat inside and that was suspicious and he had seen this look before and he did not like the thought of that.

" Do you know that guy? " said Shinichi.

" No " said Nakamjima shaking.

" But he is a scary one " said Nakamjima.

Trying to make things easier.

" So, boxing?! " he said.

" Yeah the three of us were in the boxing club in college back in the good old days " said Nakamjima cheerfully.

" Yeah until he gave it up " said Ueda cheerfully.

But he could see that this just bothered Nakamjima.

* * *

Shinichi decided that he would go and get a can of coffee to drink out of the vending machine and when he passed the reception, he saw the man dressed in black again and he could not help but listen in.

" Customer number 98 " said the receptionist handing over a suitcase to the man.

He just nodded and walked away.

Shinichi recognized the suitcase and it was the same design and model of what the other three guys had and considering the last time he saw two men in black with a suitcase he did not like the thought of this. He followed the man because they were both going in the same direction anyway and he had to act normally he pulled out his wallet to get a can but when he heard what the man was saying he was shocked and shaken he dropped his wallet and his change went everywhere.

* * *

" Its Tequila "

' He is one of the men in black' he could not help but think.

" I have made the exchange so don't worry _Vodka_ "

He was now on the floor picking up the coins.

" Tell Gin for me "

The phone was hung up.

" Excuse me but you are standing on the change that I need " said Shinichi.

" Teenagers should respect adults " said Tequila kicking him in the face and sending him flying.

He watched in pain as he rubbed his cheek Tequila walking away and he then smiled, he was able to getting the listening device onto Tequila`s shoe.

Tequila walked into the bathroom.

He hid at the side of the door and he used his phone and headphones to listen in on what Tequila was saying.

" The stupid key won't fit "

He heard as Tequila struggled to put the key in.

" Huh it is already open? " said a shocked Tequila opening the case.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

There was an explosion that just suddenly came from the bathroom he was hit with a metal fragment from the blast. And he knew in an instant where exactly the blast came from as he ran to the bathroom just to find a shoe remaining of Tequila and nothing else.

He picked the shoe up and quickly put the listening device back into his pocket he had a feeling that it would be best if no one knew about it.

And the police soon afraid.

And after he chatted with Megure and he had a look at the evidence and once he had all the information he needed he knew who the murderer was.

" Shinichi, you are bleeding " said Ran quickly wiping his face.

He turned when she was done and so did she.

" Ran about what..."said Shinichi.

" Fool I am not mad or upset with you there is no need to worry about that just yet " she said and kissed him and she walked away giving him the space he needed to do his job.

" The bomber was not a terrorist out to scare everyone but he was out for a single target and he planted a bomb in his suitcase hoping that it would quite literally blow up in his victim's face " said Shinichi.

" The bomber is in this very room " said Shinichi.

" The bomber is this room? " said Megure shocked.

Shinichi just nodded.

" I need to see everyone brief cases first " said Shinichi.

" Nakamjima how about you first? " said Shinichi smiling.

" Let's have a look inside your suitcase " ordered Megure.

" No, you can't " said Nakamjima backing away.

" Just hand it over already so we can find out who it is already " said Ueda trying to take the suitcase and open it.

" Let go " said Nakamjima.

As they struggled with the case between the both of them hey both accidentally opened it.

* * *

" DUCK " screamed Takeshita as he ducked to the ground in a protective ball.

They were all shocked and focused by this action and then they heard it, the money drop forms the suitcase.

Shinichi smiled.

" And there we have it a confession and our killer " said Shinichi pointing to Takeshita.

" It is call clear you thought the bomb was still in the suitcase and it was going to explode right here " said Shinichi.

" What happened then? " said Megure.

" Well that is another story " said Shinichi pointing to Nakamjima.

Who was now hugging and trying to cover up the money that fell out of the case.

"...? " said everyone.

" Nakamjima you and the big guy had a little swap with cases didn't you and in yours you got money and I suspect that you were giving him information on your company or something like that, something that is illegal " said Shinichi.

"...? " said Nakamjima.

" The exchange was made at the checkout both of you swapped keys instead as both of you had the same suitcases no one would expect anything. Mine is 96 while Ran`s is 100 and the three of you would 97 98 99 because the three of you cut between us. But when I passed I heard that the man had the key to room 97 and is was suspicious now all we need to check Nakajima key to see if this is true " said Shinichi.

Nakajima fished into his pocket and revealed that he had room 124 his evidence was proven.

" The exchange was made when we bumped into him by 'accident' and the exchange of the keys for the bomb been prepared for you was earlier in the day when Takeshita asked you to play the game and he knew that you would take your coat off and he was able to make the swap then " said Shinichi.

" I can't believe that my friend would do this " said Ueda.

" The key is all the evidence that you will need because the key he currently has does not fit his suitcase but it fit the correct one " said Shinichi.

" Hmm how would have thought my bomb would have caused an explosion like that " said Takeshita smiling.

" Why? Takeshita " said a shocked Nakajima.

" You killed Yoshimi " screamed Takeshita angrily gripping onto Nakajima.

" Yoshimi? " said Megure.

" She was the manager of the boxing club that we were in and when Nakajima broke up with her for another girl she committed suicide " said Ueda sadly.

They watched as Takeshita was dragged away screaming at them.

" Nakajima who is that man that you made the exchange with? " said Shinichi.

" Well..." said Nakajima nervously.

" You have messed the deal and now they will not be happy with you " said Shinichi.

" I don't know much " said Nakajima.

" Well it is best that you tell us everything you for your own sake and protection " said Shinichi.

" Look all I know that is I always met at a bar called the Cocktail on the top floor of the Daikou building in Beika " said Nakajima.

Shinichi looked at Megure.

" Right I will send someone there " said Megure nodding then handcuffing Nakajima.

After an exhausting day, he just went straight to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

 **RING**

" Hello? " said Shinichi tired.

" Kudo " said Megure.

Shinichi just rubbed his eyes.

" Megure what are calling about? " said Shinichi.

" There was an explosion at the bar and everything is gone " said Megure.

" What? " said Shinichi shocked.

" Kudo I don't know what is happening but I am keeping you out of it for your own protection " said Megure.

The phone was hung up and he was shocked.

* * *

the game would not be made anymore and he was not happy.

But he was more shocked at the main events that happened tonight and as he listened in on the phone call he knew there was definitely a lot more to this and Meitantei had got himself involved again and incidentally again. He didn't think he knew much and if this guy was really a magnet for the _Organisation_ then it would be best if he kept a closer eye on him for his protection and just maybe he was the lucky or unlucky charm he needed.

Well he decided he would give Kudo a break he had surprises for the day.


	15. 15

It was a couple of days after the bomb at the Hotel and there had been a lot of bombings in Beika mainly and a shipping on them was stolen from the Government and no one knew who it was. Just that they were being used to blew up some of the best buildings in the town and no one was majorly injured and no one was killed. Well it had not happened yet but by the looks of it the person or persons responsible was getting more and more at it. And it looked like there was more going to happen and the next one for all he knew could be a major one. The person was getting excited and more flamboyant and more theatrical than ever and what was he going to have the next couple of weeks of his life was like that and he was not going to get a break.

* * *

But back to the case he was working on Kogoro was accusing the wife of being the killer and she was not and now she was yelling back at him. And he just thought for a second that he might of have actually got this one and he was wrong, he was only hoping that one day the man would actually solve a case of his own because he was really getting fed up with this. He had enough.

" I know who the killer is " said Shinichi.

Megure looked at him relived and Kogoro looked at him annoyed and started to mutter under his breath again.

" The message is a dying message telling the letters JUN and in English that almost spells out the sixth month of the year and that is the wife`s birth month she is the killer " said Kogoro.

All deadpanned faces.

" What has the month of the year have to do with me, I did not call my husband and you are going on that as evidence. You idiot Detective trying to put an innocent person behind bars " said the angry wife.

Shinichi coughed.

" It is indeed a dying message but Mr Mouri is mistaken on what it means " said Shinichi.

He walked closer to the keyboard.

" What do you mean Kudo? " said Megure.

" Look at the keyboard and then look at the victim's hand there is only four keys pressed and he used his left hand to do it and three of the keys he pressed are on the right and only one he used on the left. He though he used his left hand most of the letters is on the opposite side of the keyboard and he did this to make a hidden message because the Caps lock" key changes the letters back into Japanese and that is his real hidden dying message " said Shinichi.

" I see " said Megure nodding.

" Ma na mi ! " said Ran.

Megure gasped.

Shinichi nodded.

" Yes, the culprit is you the housewife Manami Nakazawa " said Shinichi pointing to her.

" What! Don t be silly how could I possibly be the killer you are just like that idiot there accusing an innocent person " said Manami Nakazawa.

She pointed to Kogoro who looked like he was ready to burst in anger.

" But I do have the proof I need " said Shinichi.

She dropped her jaw and anger was on her face.

" When you committed the murder, you took your slippers off so you could creep up on him and attack him without being heard. And Bam with the first strike you hit him on the head you did not realize that blood splashed everywhere by your feet and you stood on it not knowing it was there. That is why there is a usual blood mark in the evidence because that blood is not there but it is on your sock " said Shinichi.

* * *

He smiled.

" All we need to do is test the socks that you are currently wearing that are currently being covered by the slippers you are now wearing " said Shinichi.

She took her foot out of the slipper and they all saw the blood on the sock.

" When you were questioned by the police you made it quite clear that you did not go near the body, I am guessing that you want to change that statement " said Shinichi.

" May I have your sock so I can have it tested and it is evidence " said Megure.

But he already saw the defeat in her eyes she was ready to give up.

"That bastard killed my husband exactly one year to this very date " said Manami Nakazawa.

" My husband did no such thing " said Mina Kurokawa.

Shinichi and everyone else just stayed silent.

" My Dad is a Doctor " said the son.

" That bastard operated drunk and my husband paid the price for it " said Manami Nakazawa. I gave myself a Japanese name knowing that he would hire me because of it because he really like his woman like that and is clear that you two do not even care about his death " said Manami Nakazawa.

She started to cry and speak her heart.

" I tried I really tried to get people to testify and do the right thing but they were all too afraid of him and there was nothing that would bring him to justice there was nothing that could be done to stop him from doing it again " said Manami Nakazawa.

" So, you decided to kill him seeing it as the only solution " said Megure.

The handcuffs were slapped on her wrists.

" I will never regret what I did and I finally avenged you now and I am free, FREE! " said Manami Nakazawa.

They watched as she was taking out.

He put his hands in his pockets and looked down in disappointment knowing this death would never have happened if the right people came forward and if the Doctor had just done is job properly then everything would have been so simple. It was just one of the cases that got to him and he would remember this one for a very long time and he did not like seeing ones like this when a person is compelled to become a murderer. But he had to do the right thing and reveal the truth no matter the reasons.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Shinichi was sitting with Agasa at the Doctors house helping him with his yet again wounds from another explosion. He was finished and he just started to watch the news.

" Dying message that is what I said it was and he was able to solve it all because of me " said Kogoro boasting and laughing.

" So, there we have it, a Detective actually making progress all thanks to Kudo Shinichi High School Detective " said the reporter.

He then saw the anger in Kogoro`s face as the clip finished.

He switched the TV off.

He already knew that it was a dying message and Kogoro was taking credit for things that most people had already noticed at the crime scene.

He had to find away to get rid of the old man for good. He had been patient because that was what Ran wanted for the two of them to get on so that their lives would be so much easier and that her dad would actually approve. But right now, he was just being used as a way to get money and being dragged everywhere like he was a child and he was getting fed up with all the cases and he did not get enough time to spend with his girlfriend like he wanted to. He had to just think of a way and soon because right now he was just hiding out and he wanted to help Megure on the bombing case.

" Shinichi, I got your mail for you " said Agasa.

" Great now I have to sort through all the letters that are mainly for my Dad " said Shinichi.

* * *

He looked through the letters. All his fan mail and things like that were now going to the Detective Agency were Kogoro would mostly just demolish it along with Ran because she was jealous of the love letters. And any cases that would be in them Kogoro would take on for his work and of course he was the one that would have to solve them. And it was another reason to get rid of the old man. But he was some looking through the letters now most were bills or letters for his parents but the last one was actually for him. He opened the letter to find an invitation and he was hoping to use it as a well to get rid of Kogoro and maybe just maybe find him some clients and make his name bigger.

He ended up inviting both of the Mouri`s and they were both excited to be there. Kogoro mainly for the free drinks and food. Ran because it would be a date and she would not have to cook for her Dad, that man really needed to learn to take care of himself as he was the parent not Ran. And Shinichi had no idea how he was the parent that was looking after the child in the first place and not the mother. And then a sudden anger towards his own parents flashed in his head but he ignores it shaking his head and tossed the thought aside because he did not want to think of that he did not want to be sad.

Well here they were at the Teiji Moriya who is a famous architect house for a Tea part in the garden. The house was beautiful as they all gazed at it they stopped to gaze at it, it was perfection in it symmetry and that is what Kogoro was saying as he listened he was shocked. As both he and Ran listened to him actually sound intelligent and then he saw the book hidden in his pocket and hand while he was reading out loud and trying to hide it. He just smiled at and sighed walking away.

* * *

" Ah Mr Kudo it is a pleasure to finally meet you " said Teiji Moriya.

Shinichi turned around and shook the man's hand immediately.

" The pleasure is mine " said Shinichi bowing.

" And it is my guests my girlfriend Mouri Ran and her father who is also a Detective Mouri Kogoro " said Shinichi.

They chatted as they walked in he was hoping that he could pawn the man off to someone but he did not know who and he was feeling guilty about it, would be just have to suffer with this man in his life forever. But come on who in their right mind would want this man in their life like this.

" Follow me to were lunch will be served in the garden " said Teiji Moriya.

* * *

They followed him to the garden where lunch and tea was being served. Shinichi looked around as Teiji Moriya and Ran talked about the food and the beautiful scenery. Looking around at the people all were famous and rich he was starting the think that he was in the wrong business seeing how much an Architect makes. Seeing famous actors, company owners and people that were just famous for being famous were there and this was a chance for him to get rid of Kogoro. He could already see that there were two affairs going on. No make that three and their spouses were suspecting this was the perfect job for Kogoro because it was what he was made for and what he was actually good at.

It was weird that Teiji Moriya was still lurking around for a while and now he was gone. He was now lighting up a match to smoke a cigar and he still had his eyes on me it was just weird but I shock of the thought. I had to find away to get rid of the old man and fast.

Ran and Teiji Moriya were talking about food again and she was complimenting him and it turned out he was the one to make it. He was more than talented and it was reminding of the lessons that Ran was giving him in cooking and he was not great at it. he burnt almost everything and the only thing he could actually make was Salmon and Lobster surprisingly and he could make the simple things like a fried egg and toast but what Ran had tried to make him cooking it was just impossible.

* * *

" Architecture cannot exist without beauty they are inseparable and most young Architectures lack this quality as they have turned it into a job and nothing more of egos and for money. They are not a lot of beauty anymore in Architecture " said Teiji Moriya.

Everyone was shocked by the blunt and brutal comment that he had just mad and there was an awkward silence in the air because no one knew what to say or do. Teiji Moriya himself was the first one to break the silence.

" How about a quiz a brain teaser for everyone to solve? " said Teiji Moriya.

He already had a headache from _Kaitou Kid_ and his puzzles and he really did not want to solve anymore but for some reason he could feel that this was not going to be the end of it.

" So how about Detectives Mouri I hear that you are good and Kudo you are legendary and you just did defeat _Kaitou Kid_ if I am correct?! " said Teiji Moriya.

He was already fed up of hearing about _Kaitou Kid_ and he was getting the feeling that he would never hear the end of this one and he sighed in his head in defeat. He heard the whispers of the other guest as they recognized him and strangely Kogoro he was actually getting famous.

* * *

" He is the young Heisei Holmes isn't he and that man must be being his Watson! "

" How much has he drunk? "

" I need a Detective, I think my husband is cheating on me "

" He is cute maybe I should set him up with my son! "

He frowned at this comment he already had a girlfriend and she was standing right beside him. Why did everyone still think that he was single it was just an annoying and an insult to him and Ran`s relationship. He put his arm around Ran at this point to prove a point and he realized how childish he was actually acting but he was happy anyway with Ran and he just decided to ignore what everyone was saying.

" OK here is the question " said Teiji Moriya as he handed out pieces of paper.

He looked at it as he shared it with Ran while Kogoro had his own piece of paper to look at it. He was already studying it looking confused and the question had not even begun yet and they both sighed in unison at this.

" What do these three men have in common? " said Teiji Moriya.

He looked at it and he had a general idea but he could see that they had nothing in common not in their age or jobs and blood types. It must be what they have in common that it is all circumstance and is something else completely the information is just basic stuff and there is more to it. And it went off like a light was switched on he knew the answer and he smiled.

" It looks like Dad is going to lose clients over this " said Ran disappointed.

He looked at Kogoro it looked like he was about to lose it at any point and actually fight with the piece if paper in his hands. He could already see that it was scrunched up and it was slightly torn. He could see that no one else was going to get it and he was going to put the old man out of his pain.

" It is Momotarou ! " said Shinichi.

For a split second, he saw anger on Teiji Moriya`s face because he was able to solve it within the time limit.

" WHAT?! " said Kogoro mad and ripping up the piece of paper he still did not get it.

" It is the Chinese calendar Monkey Roaster and Dog for all the year they were born because they are the three animals that Momotarou is accompanied with " said Shinichi.

" Correct! Well done Young Heisei Holmes " said Teiji Moriya.

Teiji Moriya moved forward has he clapped his hands congratulating him on his success and shook his hand.

* * *

" How about a tour for you and the pretty lady in my private gallery and you can see my work for yourself the beauty of my work " said Teiji Moriya.

" Yes " said Ran already answering for him.

And he just shook his head in response as he followed them as they walked into the gallery he followed them as he watched Kogoro in his mood like a child taking a tantrum. Ok so maybe this was not the best idea he had but at least he did try and they did get a nice day out of it and it did look like some people might actually talk to him. He saw some people look at himself and he quickly walked away leaving them with no choice but go to Kogoro for his help instead of his. He was a Homicide Detective and took other serious cases and none of these cases were ones that he would ever take and he was not going to.

He got on and the tour began.

" Red " he heard Ran say just before he entered and she stopped talking.

'Weird ' He thought.

" Beika City Building? " said Ran as she pointed to a picture.

" Yes, I helped design it myself " said Teiji Moriya.

He looked at the picture and then studied it carefully 'Huh!' he thought.

" Yeah we will be going there on Tuesday to go to the cinema for a special date! " said Ran proudly and winking.

'Special date?' he thought he had no idea what it was and mentally he was beginning to panic.

He just looked at the pictures surprised at them all from bridges, lights to a lot of different things the Architect did a lot of things that he did not expect he did and they were all amazing but there was something off about them.

" Kurokawa House " said Shinichi sadly.

" Yes, I heard about the tragedy that happened there and the House was one of my first designs as a beginner as I was inexperienced it is a little embarrassing to show you these as I had not yet perfected my work " said Teiji Moriya.

* * *

 **The next Day**

He was at home in his library helping Agasa with yet another injury that he had got out of yet another explosion he had caused and he was taking care of the wounds again.

" So, what is your latest experiment? " said Shinichi.

" Solar powered skateboard " said Agasa showing him it.

" But it looks like it would be for a child " said Shinichi.

"! Oh! I did not realize that " said Agasa.

Shinichi just deadpanned his face.

He was done and he switched on the TV to watch the news it was still going on about the stolen C4 and it was showing clips of old footages and previous things that already happened. He was watching it he was sure that he recognized some of it as he heard the phone going in the background and Agasa answering it.

" Shinichi, it for you " said Agasa.

" Oh right " said Shinichi.

He was about to have the phone handed over.

" You should know that the person is using a voice changer " said Agasa.

* * *

Shinichi nodded as he took the phone he was ready for anything.

" Kudo? " said the masked voice.

" Yeah that is me " said Shinichi.

" You have been watching the news because I am the one that stole the bombs and I am going to use them " said the man.

" You got my attention " said Shinichi.

He gave Agasa a look for him to start recording the call and get in contact with Megure to what was happening.

" I need your mobile number and now Kudo so we can play a little game " said the man.

" You have my house number why would you need my mobile number? " said Shinichi.

" Unless you would rather lose and lose contact with me then I suggest to give me the god dam number and now " said the man.

" Fine " said Shinichi as he gave the man his number.

" Now you go to the City Park near the bridge and we will have some with the children before someone gets hurt anyway " said the man.

" Children?! " said Shinichi panicking.

* * *

The man hung up before he could ask any questions.

" Dammit! " said Shinichi as he quickly grabbed the new skateboard that Agasa had made thinking that it would come in handy and it was the quickest way he could get to the Park and around.

" Agasa call Megure and tell him what is happening " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi for all we know that it is a crank call " said Agasa.

" Prank callers do not use a voice manipulator and would not make threats like this, I need to go and I need to borrow the skateboard. Sorry Agasa but I need to go " said Shinichi.

He quickly got to the Park in less than two minutes the skateboard was a lot faster than he thought it was. He quickly looked around the Park and there were three children that he immediately recognized and they were playing with a new toy. A toy that they were far too young to be playing with and one he knew that they were not allowed to play with, it was a toy plane and they were playing with it. It only seemed logical. He saw the remote in Mitsuhiko`s hands and he went towards them.

" Hey Mitsuhiko get that plane? " said Shinichi calmly.

" We got it from a man with a long beard gave and he said it was a type of bomber! " said Mitsuhiko.

" Hi Shinichi " said Ayumi not looking him in the face as she kicked the ground with her feet nervously.

" I need to the remote now there is a bomb in it " he said without thinking.

" BOMB! " said Mitsuhiko panicking and threw the remote on the ground.

* * *

He was able to catch it but it was damaged. The Helicopter was out of control in the air. He saw a soccer ball and quickly kicked it into Helicopter destroying it.

 **BANG**

" Orange explosion that is definitely C4 and there is more to come I can just feel it " said Shinichi.

 **RING**

His phone went it was a blocked number and he knew who it was immediately and he was not happy he was angry.

" You gone too far " said Shinichi.

" I see that you were able to get it on time and just " said the man.

He looked around he could feel that someone was watching him and by what he was saying he knew that he was being watched.

" That is right so your sick game is over " said Shinichi.

" Game is not over yet and there is another bomb that is about to explode and you have to go and find it before it is too late. It will go off at exactly one o'clock. You will need to go to the Plaza in front of the Beika Station "said the man.

" Fine but if you want me to continue to play you will still have to give me the hints or it is not really a game after all " said Shinichi.

" Fine the bomb is underneath an old tree but not buried and if you do not hurry someone might come and take it. Good Luck Detective " said the man.

The phone was hung up again and he was on the case again.

" Call Megure and tell him what is happening " said Shinichi to the Junior Detective League.

* * *

He quickly jumped on the skateboard and made his way to the next bomb hoping that it would not go off. He goes to Beika Plaza and made his way inside searching down and up the stairs in every pot and plant but he could not find it anywhere. He looked at his watch it was nearly one o'clock and time would be up he was angry and he was about to give up. When he looked out the window and he saw the only wooden bench outside and there was a cat carrier in it. He watched as an old woman took it and he knew that it was immediately and he chased after her as quick as he could. He had only five minutes left and eh jumped on the skateboard as fast as he could.

The skateboard was starting to lose power and he thought back it was still in test control and was still getting its power from the sun either he damaged it by accident or it still had some testing to do. He saw a bike.

" Sorry kid but I need to borrow this " said Shinichi and he handed him a card.

He had three minutes and not a good place for the bomb to go off. He saw the old woman in the taxi and he stupidly drove in front of the car so it would have to stopped. And he fell on the ground as the car just hit him and no more. The taxi driver got out and he had a worried expression on his face.

" Hey are you ok? " said the taxi driver.

" I am fine " said Shinichi getting on his feet.

He dove into the back of the car where the old woman was with the cat carrier.

" Sorry but I need to borrow this " he said as he took the cat out of the cage and handed it to the woman and running back to the bike.

There was less than two minutes left and there was nowhere safe that he could let it off and there was not enough time to take it apart. The only thing he could do was what he did the last time and get it into the air. He jumped off the edge off the room on the bike going into the air and he threw it in mid air as far as he could then he quickly jumped off as quick as he could.

 **BANG**

But he was caught in the after explosion and he was hoping for a soft landing but he was thrown into the air and he landed on the ground hard and hit his head against the hard ground and everything went dark.

* * *

 **TV**

" Two bombs have gone off this morning and we have been told that no one has been seriously harmed but a Teenager as been Hospitalized and it is said the Teenager is the hero of the day that was able to save everyone and was the Hero of the. But unfortunately, because the Teenager is a minor we are unable to say his name. But there are rumours that the young High School Teenage Detective Kudo Shinichi was in the area. Could he be the hero? "

Said the female Report.

* * *

He watched the news and listened to it.

He was supposed to have a Heist tonight to get the Black Star again but the Detective that he wanted to come was in Hospital again and it was a bomb. He was suspicious of who it might be and if it could be the _Organisation_ again and they were getting bolder than ever? He was not sure and it did not feel like it was then and then again, he could not be too sure, he would have to keep a close eye and maybe it would be best to cancel his Heist just for the night. With everything that had been happening in Beika lately he thought it would be best if he could cheer everyone up and make them happy but his Heist could be used as a target. And he decided that he would have to delay his Heist until the culprit was caught and he could see that it would be soon anyway. He would give another week and that is all he needed to solve the case anyway. But it was the best to keep an eye on the Detective just in case there was more to it.


	16. 16

He woke up with a pounding headache and he could feel the bandages wrapped around his head and he realized that he was in a Hospital bed and he remembered what had happened and there was people in his room. He was grabbed as soon as he turned around to his side.

* * *

" You idiot you could have been killed and where would have left my daughter! " said an angry Kogoro.

He was shocked the man had actually cared about him and he was now feeling guiltier than ever.

" Mouri he did nothing wrong, he was stupid and brave but he did the right thing " said Megure.

He was let go and lied back in the bed.

" What the hell happened out there anyway? " said Megure.

And after explaining everything that had happened to an annoyed Megure and clearly pissed off Kogoro and a new Detective that he saw standing in the door way.

" This is Detective Ninzaburo Shiratori and he is like you one of my most promising Detectives " said Megure.

" It is a pleasure " said Shinichi.

" Yes, I have heard a lot about you and your keen eye for detail but least hope that good luck of yours does not run out for everyone's sake and your own " said Shiratori.

"..." said Shinichi.

" You can take it easy for now we had a look at the bombs and GaAs had already filled us in and we have been looking into the bombs and we might have something but nothing inclusive yet. Both bombs are related to the C4 that was stolen " said Megure.

" The only difference between the bombs was the cat carrier that it was on a time " said Shiratori.

" I think that the bomb may have stopped at one point " said Shinichi.

" Yes, we found that but we think that it was just a glitch " said Megure.

" Do you think this is personal because if it is then I don't want this brat anywhere near my daughter " said Kogoro.

" All the criminal that have been caught are all safely locked up " said Shiratori.

" The bomber wants attention! " said Shinichi.

" Then what of your cases have had the most media attention " said an angry Kogoro.

" The case of the council man's son where he tried to take the blame for his father hitting and killing a woman with his car. But it was a DUI and the case was solved and the father lost his job and all his credit and is currently serving his time in jail for the death. Everything that he was working on had been cancelled and the family name tarnished " said Megure.

" Do you consider the council man a suspect? " said Shiratori.

" Maybe! See what you can find " said Megure.

" Right! " said Shiratori saluting as he left the room.

" Here Shinichi " said Ayumi handing him a picture.

He looked at it and smiled it was a childish drawing that looked like a hairy man.

" It is a picture of the culprit " said Genta proudly.

" Is there anything else that you can remember about him ? " said Shinichi.

" He smelled sweet! " said Ayumi.

"...? " said everyone.

Well it was not much but it was something to at least go on.

" Colon or perfume maybe " said Kogoro.

" Ok if anything comes to you, will you let me know? " said Megure.

" Yeah " said the Junior Detective League in unison.

Megure was obviously trying to get rid of them.

" Yeah it is getting late we better go " said Gent.

" Let's get the train back " said Mitsuhiko excited.

" See you soon Shinichi " said Ayumi holding his hand.

He watched the two jealous boys watch in bitter silence, he just laughed nervously.

And they left happily.

* * *

 **RING**

They all looked as his phone rang again all knowing that it might be the bomber. He went to grab the phone and answer it.

" Hey wait Kudo since it is your birthday tomorrow Ran will kill me if you get hurt anymore so if it is the bomber give it to me and I will handle it " said Kogoro.

He nodded.

'Wait Birthday...and that means that Ran was going to surprise him tonight after the film because it would be midnight. He was relieved he thought it was something like an anniversary or something but it was his own Birthday. How could he actually forget his own Birthday again' he thought laughing in his head.

* * *

" Hello " he answered the phone.

" Pretty impressive that you were able to find the bombs on time...! "

The phone was snatched out of his hand.

" But play time is over and the real game begins " said the man.

" Your right it is definitely over and you will be talking to me Detective Mouri " said Kogoro.

" What put Kudo back on " said the man annoyed.

The phone was put on speaker instead.

" I have placed five highly explosive bombs on the city loop line and they will go off at four unless you find them. And if any train goes under 60 kilometres per hours then they will explode and same result will happen if they are not found by sunset Good Luck " said the bomber.

And he hung up leaving everyone speechless and there were no more clues left to remain this time and it felt like it was the final call this time.

* * *

" The kids! " said Agasa panicking as he dialled on his mobile.

As they discussed what was happening the kids ended up over hearing and heard the word " bomb " and they began their own search.

" The bombs must be on the train " said Kogoro.

It was getting late and everyone was starting to panic on the trains and outside as fight were erupting. He was left in the Hospital to heal and while the others went to the police station he was left with his mobile in case the caller called him back. Watching the news, he could be seeing that everyone was panicking and it was getting nearer the time the bomber had said and there was nothing found yet that they could find.

He was thinking back to the other bombs they were easy enough to find and then maybe the bombs would be as well like the riddle he had given them, maybe they were as easy to find as the last ones.

" Hey Agasa how much do you know about sunset? " said Shinichi.

" Well like the skateboard that I had designed it runs on solar power " said Agasa.

" Power? " said Shinichi.

" I got it! " said Shinichi.

He quickly grabbed his phone and phoned Megure.

"Inspector is me Kudo the bomber is right the bombs are easy to find and they are on the rail itself. The bombs are set to go off when there is not a certain amount if light in a certain amount of time. When the trains pass over the bombs the light is obstructing them for a few seconds. One single carriage is ten metres long and a train carries the carriages making two hundred metres. The speed of the trains is going over 60 kilometres per hour is equal to 16.7 meters per second. At this rate, it takes about 12 seconds to travel the 200 kilometres. There for it is just the same " said Shinichi.

There was silence on the other end.

" So please it is now safe to divert all the trains to a stop at the trains stations and make sure that they are on a different track. Once they are off there is no danger until sun set when the bombs will go off " said Shinichi.

" Right on it Kudo! " said a happy Megure.

The bombs were all found and stopped safely and it was just before sunset, everything and everyone was safe. Megure and Kogoro came back to the Hospital and told him everything that had happened.

" It is over " said Agasa wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

* * *

They all started to relax.

" I am afraid not only a quarter of the C4 that was stolen has been found and we do not think he is done yet and that this only the beginning " said Megure.

" That means he still has three quarters of it left " said Kogoro.

Shiratori ran in the room.

" Sorry to keep you waiting " said Shiratori.

" What did you find? " said Megure.

Shiratori took out his notebook.

" Well there is dozens of witnesses to confirm the suspects alibi and he is currently out of the country, so it could not be him " said Shiratori.

" Ah alibi! " said Megure sounding disappointed.

" Yeah sorry, how is the case going? " said Shiratori.

" The Detective Boy solved it " said Kogoro actually complimenting him.

He was surprised and by the expression Shiratori face he was surprised that he was able to solve it as well.

" Well done " he said.

" The bomber doesn't live near the loop line " said Kogoro.

"...? " said everyone.

" Don't you see that the guy did not care about the damage that was done but he did with the other bomb...maybe that is why the cat carrier bomb stopped " said Kogoro.

" There was a play park and flat nearby " said Shinichi.

Sometimes he does come in handy thought Shinichi.

" I did it he lives in the flat " said Kogoro.

" Great! " said Megure.

But there was nothing found.

" Were there any differences where the bombs were placed? " said Shinichi.

He watched the news as an idea was stuck in his head.

" The was an old bridge and the rest was residential places " said Megure.

" Hmm " said Shinichi.

" Is that bridge on the news? " said Shinichi.

Megure looked and nodded.

He saw a picture of that and he knew immediately who it was.

Agasa was already picking up the stuff he asked him to get all he needed was to get there.

* * *

" I think the bridge is the intended target and so have been a number of Teiji Moriya`s work " said Shinichi.

" What do we know about this guy? " said Kogoro.

" He started his work here in his early thirties getting the design ideas from his home town London and from inspiration from his Father who was also a famous architect but he sadly died in a fire and that is why his designs are so different it is a memory to his father. His work was nothing like we have seen in Japan before and are simply amazing " said Shiratori.

" Quite the fan " said Kogoro.

" Yes, I have quite the interest in Architecture you could say it is my guilty pleasure " said Shiratori.

After some research.

" Yes, they are all Teiji Moriya`s work every target has been made by him " said Shiratori.

" The culprit must have a grudge against him and is targeting all of his work because he is jealous of his fame or something. Challenging Shinichi was just a cover up so we could not see the real motive " said Kogoro.

" Indeed, that seems likely " said Megure.

" Let go we need to warn him " said Kogoro.

" Ok...but how do we get there? " said Megure.

" Well..." said Kogoro nervously it was obvious that he had forgotten.

" I know the way " said Shinichi getting out the bed.

" Hey " said Kogoro.

" I am better and Agasa is signing me out anyway " said Shinichi.

And off they all went to 'warn' Teiji Moriya about what was happening.

Before he entered he waited for someone to arrive and he could swear that someone was watching him as his guest had arrived with the tools that he needed.

" I find it hard to believe that I am target " said Teiji Moriya.

Shinichi started to look around the room looking at the photos and he was looking at one carefully. While the others chatted.

" That is a picture of me when I was aged ten and my parents " said Teiji Moriya.

" So, you inherited the interest from your father " said Shinichi.

" Actually, he worked in Britain for the royal family and different noble families design them all across Britain and it was about twenty years after that you started to get fame for your work " said Shiratori sounding like a suspect.

" Sorry I am a big fan of his work " said Shiratori.

" I actually inherited this Mansion from him " said Teiji Moriya as he smoked his pipe.

'What that smell ...' thought Shinichi.

He saw that all four of them were in a deep conversation talking about Architecture and he was able sneak out without being seen. He remembered the password that was dialled in and he got the stuff that he needed from Agasa, if that guy was really the suspect then this was going to work.

He went to the gallery and took one more look at the photos and he remembered what Teiji Moriya had said at the party and he knew. He looked around to see there was something under a blanket.

It was a model of Beika and there was designs on it and it was changed to make the perfect symmetrical city. Now he had the motive all he needed was the proof. He went into the study and had a look around to see what he could and then he made a phone call to Megure to get him upstairs.

He could see that Teiji Moriya was angry when he saw that the model was uncovered.

* * *

He walked back into the room.

" I have correctly deduced who the suspect is " said Shinichi.

" You have told me already " said Megure.

" So, have I " said Kogoro butting in.

He pointed.

" The criminal is you Detective Shiratori " said Kogoro.

Leaving everyone else shocked.

" You are obsessed with his father the death and inheritance and with him now dead his son is now the one in the spotlight and he is forgotten. You thought he killed his own father so in return you did the same to his work to remind him he can never escape what he actually did. Your mistake was that you were never here when the bomber called, what do you say Shiratori? " said Kogoro.

" Yeah it wasn't me really " said a shocked Shiratori.

" Come on Shinichi tell this creep that he is caught " said Kogoro.

He shook his head.

" No " said Shinichi.

" What? " said a shocked Kogoro.

" The motive as nothing to do with a grudge against Teiji Moriya. The bombs, arson, the theft everything it is all just a camouflage to hide the motive and the criminal's identity it is no other than the Architect himself Teiji Moriya " said Shinichi.

" What? " the three of them said shocked.

" Kudo you idiot why would he want to blow up his own work? " said an angry Kogoro.

He walked closer to the drawings and photos

" Take a closer look at the photos " said Shinichi.

Shiratori took a close look.

" They are all slightly out of symmetry " said Shiratori shocked.

" This is his motive and reason for what he has done he is even a critic to his own work and what he said at the party confirmed this. These are all his early worked and he tried to have it destroyed. He is a perfectionist and with his latest work in perfect symmetry he saw these a flaw and therefore flawed he could not escape this feeling and he tried to destroy them all. And when the council man went to jail his work and everything he was working on put a hold on to his latest work that would have them all knocked down and he would have able to make a new perfect symmetrical city " said Shinichi as he pointed to the model.

They all looked at it.

" The cat carrier bomb stopped because of the gas lamps near the park because this was meant to be part of his dream come true and they were a symbol of his home town he loved them too much to see them destroyed " said Shinichi.

" Case closed " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Great Detective but you do not have a shred of proof " said Teiji Moriya.

" I have a keen eye for detail and look behind the model " said Shinichi.

Shiratori quickly marched over.

" A wig, fake bread and glasses! " said a shocked Shiratori.

" WHAT! I hid those in the gallery " said a shocked Teiji Moriya.

" And they are still there I just had these made up and prepared " said Shinichi.

" You bastard " said Teiji Moriya.

" Teiji Moriya you have the right to remain silent " said Shiratori ready to make the arrest.

But he backed away from the grip.

He was holding a lighter in his hands.

" stay back or I will blow this place up " said Teiji Moriya.

" Actually, you can't because I already took the batteries up " said Shinichi.

" What how did you know this was not a lighter? " said Teiji Moriya.

" I have seen you a few times light up your cigars you use matches instead of a lighter and Ayumi said the culprit smelled sweet and it is the smell that comes from the matches you were the one that gave them the toy plane " said Shinichi.

" ARREST THE BASTARD " screamed Megure.

And the handcuffs were quickly put on him like lightening.

* * *

" Yeah that is on more psychopath that we have caught, all is well " said Kogoro.

" Wait not all is well Mouri...You accused me of being the criminal behind this all " said Shiratori.

" Yeah sorry about that " said Kogoro.

" Ha ha if you think I am finished then you are sorely mistaken " laughed Teiji Moriya in the handcuffs as if he had won.

There was silence in the room.

" There is still another tower that needs correcting " said Teiji Moriya.

" The City Centre Tower, Ran is there "said Shinichi looking at the picture.

" I would have been perfect but money was down because of the market and I was forced to cut corners. One minute to show time " said Teiji Moriya looking at his watch.

He quickly phoned Ran on his phone.

" Ran you have to get out of there quickly " said Shinichi.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

They all heard the explosion and looked out the window horrified to what they were seeing.

" Give me that phone I want to talk to my daughter " said Kogoro.

But there was no answer.

" Alright tell that she is dead, I dare you too " said Kogoro grabbing onto Teiji Moriya.

But Teiji Moriya just laughed.

" Don't worry she is fine ...for now anyway all I did was seal all the entrances " said Teiji Moriya smiling.

He smiled.

" Kudo you better hurry or all you will find her dead body and it will unrecognizable.

He grabbed Teiji Moriya taking something out of his pocket.

" No " said Teiji Moriya.

He studied it carefully and took a picture of it with his phone.

" Is that a blue print of the bomb? " said Kogoro.

He nodded.

He handed the blueprints to Megure and he was going to make his way there as quick as possible.

" Kudo wait I can have the bomb squad there in no time " said Megure.

* * *

 **BOOM**

There was another explosion and not enough time.

" Wait I have added an extra three minutes just for you " said Teiji Moriya.

He ran outside as quick as possible but someone had grabbed him.

" What the hell? " he said as he looked down to the ground and then he looked up.

" Nice to see you Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

" _KID?_ " he said genuinely shocked.

" I heard what was going on and I thought this way would be much quicker and I can start my Heists again without anything getting in my way " said _Kaitou Kid._

"...? " said Shinichi.

* * *

The truth was there was a good chance that Aoko was still there and the Detective was the best option to get her out safely and he had his girlfriend to worry about so he would be distracted.

" Can you drop me off on the roof top beside the cinema so I can get in and disable the bomb? " said Shinichi.

" Are you actually asking for my help? " said _Kaitou Kid_ shocked.

" There are bigger things at large and right now you are more useful right now, so for tonight I will arrest you and consider this me forging you for disguising as Ran and knocking her out " said Shinichi.

" Oh right " said Kaito remembering the underwear trick that one was rather evil he thought as he smiled.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

Another one went off.

And he saw Aoko she was safe.

And now they were on the rooftop.

" Right _KID_ you can go now and I will not tell anyone that you were here and you do the same. I dint want anyone knowing that I was actually working with a thief and you would not want anyone to know that you worked with a Detective " said Shinichi.

He studied the rooftop and broke the glass ceiling and he took the fire extinguisher out stretching it out so he could use it as a rope to get in and out. The Fireman could use a sheet to catch everyone as they jumped to their safety.

" Hey I feel insulted " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

 **PUFF**

 _Kaitou Kid_ was now disguised as a Fireman.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" What you wanted rid of _Kaitou Kid_ and I am a Fireman " said _Kaitou Kid_ saluting.

" Wrong hand and fine you can help. Your job is to get everyone out and make sure that Ran gets out no matter what " he said as jumped down the now rope.

Kaito stood there shocked for amount.

He was now actually following the instructions of a Detective.

He shouted to the other Firemen to tell them what was going to happen and then he descended down.

* * *

" Ran! " he said.

" Shinichi " said Ran running over to him.

" You came but how did you get? " said Ran.

" Right everyone I need you to climb up here and there will be Firemen waiting for you to jump and you will be safe to you onto the sheet " said Shinichi.

Everyone just nodded and started to follow his instructions.

He and Ran were the only ones remaining as he looked at her hugging a bag.

" Ran you need to leave quickly " said Shinichi.

She was crying as she handed him the bag.

" Here I know it is a bit early but Happy Birthday " said Ran smiling.

" Birthday!? " said a voice behind him making him jump.

" Come on Madam you need to leave so we can take care of the bomb " said _Kaitou Kid_ in disguise.

" BOMB?! Shinichi there is a bomb in here? " said Ran panicking.

Shinichi just frowned at Kaitou _Kid._

He smiled apologetically.

" Shinichi, I am not leaving you alone " said ran.

But she was knocked out with a surprise sleeping bomb.

" Ok now take her out and leave just make sure that she is fine " said Shinichi.

He scanned the room and saw the bag and he took the bomb out of it.

He took out his phone and looked at the design and he started to disable the bomb.

" Bastard " he said.

As two wires remained that were not on the design.

" Hey Meitantei they are all safe and on the ground " said Kaito.

But he was being ignored.

" What is wrong? " he said.

" There are two remaining wires and it is all a trick, I have to cut one of them or the bomb will explode " said Shinichi bluntly.

* * *

 **BANG**

He remained calm as a piece of rubble fell blocking their way out.

" I guess things with you are never boring " said _Kaitou Kid._

Two wires left to remain.

He looked at the red shirt Ran gave him and he remembered hearing Ran say the word the word " Red ".

" Hey _KID_ if you were to choose a colour red or blue what would it be? " said Shinichi.

He was thinking and the last time he saw Meitantei he was wearing a red dress.

" Red I guess " he said.

" Ok then I will cut the blue " said Shinichi.

" Hey! " said _Kaitou Kid_ panicking.

Shinichi just smiled.

" Looks like you lost your Poker Face and nerve I already cut it the second you said red " said Shinichi.

He was speechless.

Shinichi dialled on his phone.

" Megure the last bomb has been disabled and I am stuck in here with a Fireman that helped me " said Shinichi and he quickly hung up the phone.

" You said that you would not tell anyone that I was here " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I remain true to that promise but they would have done a head count and everyone else seen you so I had to say you were here or they would be on a wild goose chase looking for someone that is standing right here and they will be here in about ten minutes is my guess " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Detectives! " said _Kaitou Kid_ sulking.

He just rolled his eyes back.

" Thank you for your help " said Shinichi holding out his hand ready to shake the thief`s hand.

He paused for a minute looking at the hand.

" I will not bite you " said Shinichi.

He shook the hand.

" So Meitantei will I see you at my next Heist? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" No! " said Shinichi.

"And why not?! " said _Kaitou Kid_ demanding.

" This case has given me enough with riddles for a very long time and I need a break from them and games " said Shinichi.

" Fair enough, so next Heist after this one and by the way you can return the lack Star that I borrowed " he said chucking it at Shinichi.

" How did you? " said Shinichi.

" Your Suzuki friend let me borrow it for an autograph " said _Kaitou Kid._

He just smiled in despair.

" So, I heard there was going to be a game about us but it got cancelled! " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

 **BANG**

They both looked to the entrance.

" They are getting closer " said Shinichi.

 **DING**

He got a text from his mother bang on midnight wishing him a Happy Birthday.

 **BANG**

They started to rip down the wall now.

" Shinichi " screamed Ran as she shoved by everyone.

She kissed him immediately.

" Some Birthday Huh! " said Shinichi joking trying to make things lighter.

They quickly got out.

He did a quick look back and saw _Kaitou Kid_ still in disguise giving him a very cheeky salute, he just smiled.

He was patted on the back.

" Good job Shinichi " said Kogoro not looking him in the eye and saying it neutrally.

After answering questions and the usual he was finally free to go home after a very long day so he could finally sleep.

He got to his room and collapsed on the bed and feel asleep.

Now this was one of the weirdest nights he had ever lived and was the weirdest job he did as _Kaitou Kid_ and no one would ever know except the two of them and maybe his mother and Jii if he decided to tell them.

So, it was not the _Black Organisation_ after all and he did not get the chance to ask any questions about them without making the Detective aware of it and without being suspicious or anything like that.

And tonight, he nearly died in an explosion and he had lost his Poker Face again with the same Detective, it was so annoying and he and already cut the wire on a guess and nothing else. Bravery and stupidity, it was something that he would definitely do but he would have cut the blue wire instead.

He liked blue it was his favourite colour.

Well the Detective was not boring.

But that was one hell of a way to celebrate your birthday.

He woke up and there was cover on him.

He thought it might be Ran he thought as he smiled.

And then his eye twitched.

There was a Birthday Card and a Yellow and Pink Rose to go along with it.

It was from _Kaitou Kid._

And he did not know what to think.

But he did need to update the security in his house.

Today he was sixteen and he did not want a big day out of it, he had enough excitement in the last month and all he wanted was a break.

And he was grateful that was all they did that day.

And the next day he gave Sonoko the Black star back and no one knew it was missing except for the three of them and it was a silent promise between the three of them.

But Sonoko did not say a word vocally but she definitely did say it with her eyes and wanted to know how he was able to get it again. And she was going to annoy him until she did find out or get fed up with annoying him


	17. 17

He looked at the letter he was reading and he was shocked. He was speechless and he could not utter a single word of how he was feeling because he was ecstatic and in shock of his happiness. He read the letter again and pinched his cheek to make sure it was all real and it was not just a dream that his brain had conjured up making him think it was real and it was not. But this was real and it was really going to happen.

The letter was from the FBI he was selected and included in the few students that would join the FBI in the summer for a tour around the world to see how they all work together and the actual work they do. He was dreaming of this since he was ten years old and only two people get picked each year for each other and he was one of them and the other was a female for equality and he respected that and found it fair.

He was so happy that he took out his phone and was about to tell the first person he could think about and then he froze. He would be gone for the entire summer and they would not be a lot of contact that was one the rules and it was only family members that you could contact each day.

He stood there in silent thought he was not sure what he was going to tell Ran and when he was going to tell her. All he knew that he knew was that he wanted to go more than anything but recently his relationship with Ran was already getting strained because of the cases that he stumbled into and well it was not his fault that lately death was falling him almost everywhere. Even on his dates and that one time where the body actually landed in the school pool when they were all about to go swimming and they all looked at him as if he was the killer when it was actually the teacher. But they were happy that classes were now cancelled for the rest of the year. So, they all actually thanked him which was rather sad because he actually enjoyed gym, it was the only class that he could completely free his mind and just relax but sadly not anymore.

He chuckled at the thoughts of everything that had happened alone this school year and this one would be definitely the one to remember. He decided to tell Ran that he was going on the trip and he would find a way to contact her no matter what because he knew that she would be busy any way. She was going to be travelling herself for the Karate tournament and camp that she was going to and maybe they just might end up in the same place. He replied to the letter confirming that he would be going and he sent it away as soon as he could he could not wait for the school year to end.

" He is becoming a problem " said _Vodka._

" I know " said _Gin._

" What are we going to do about him? " said _Vodka._

 _Gin_ pressed the cigarette against his lips and smiled as he threw it away.

" We will just have to wait until the curious cat comes out to play and lead us to the FBI again and then he will outlive his usefulness " said _G_ in.

" _Aniki_? " said _Vodka._

" We have nothing to worry about he is no real threat to us, he is just a kid that is just getting under our feet " said _Gin._

" He is showing us up as if we are common criminals " said _Vodka._

" We have gotten too lazy and we have only ourselves to blame " said _Gin._

" _Tequila!_ " said _Vodka_ nodding his head in agreement.

" We have gotten soft and it is time we show this world what we are made of and the Detective will be the perfect example the next time that he crosses our path we have permission and instructions to take him out from that Person " said _Gin._

" Our next job in Beika is not for a couple of weeks, we will just have to wait and find out what happens " said _Vodka._

" Yes, and so will Kudo Shinichi " said _Gin._


	18. 18

" Great! " he said to himself bitterly.

They were headed to Tsukikage Island for a case another one that he was dragged along for the ride and because Kogoro was already paid and he wanted more money and his name to be recognized other places that was not Beika.

So here they were on their way to another case with anonymous letter that was almost a riddle and he was so fed up with them he wanted to punch something not that he really would. And just after he had told a certain thief that he was fed up with riddles and there was a Heist about to be held that he was not going to. It was either be made to go to the stupid Heist and the person that would make him go would be Sonoko.

But since Ran wanted to go on a trip/vacation to see the sights Sonoko could not make him go or bribed Ran somehow. So, the only one that he was really forced to go on was this one and well he was with his girlfriend and sadly her father that was over protective and kept getting in the way. And lately had been kinder to him and kept a more watchful eye on him ever since the bombing and when he was in Hospital and Ran nearly killed the of both of them for not telling her that he was in Hospital or what had happened until it was over.

The letter itself was rather creepy. It was a cut and paste letter using from magazines and a newspaper of what would be from the island itself and so was the post mark on the envelop. And it was like a letter a kidnapper or killer would send it just felt to him rather threatening and he got a bad feeling from it. So, the letter was not a prank but it was strange that it was actually sent to Mouri Kogoro because he knew that no one had heard of the old man from there and his name was not common knowledge there was well. So, whoever sent it had a purpose and a pacific reason for this and so he had to go to find out what it was.

* * *

 _On the night of the next full moon, the shadows will again begin to disappear on Tuskikage Island._

 _\- Asou Keiji, requesting investigation._

Is what the letter had said and it was very vague.

They were now at the police station so that they could actually find the person that was the client because there was no forwarding address and they had no idea where to find him or what he actually looked like. They had nothing on him except for his name and that he lived on that island.

* * *

" Sorry but I cannot find this Asou Keiji anywhere " said the receptionist.

" Are you sure? " said Kogoro.

" No sorry it is not in the database and I am new here so I am sorry and I will just ask my Manger who is here now " said the receptionist.

" Excuse Manage these people are looking for a man named Asou Keiji would you be able to help? " said the receptionist.

" ASOU KEIJI!? " said the manager shocked and terrified as he screamed the name aloud for everyone to hear.

* * *

He heard the whispers and they all started to look round and where shocked and disturbed looked on their faces as if they had seen a ghost or something and it was the sound of the name and some of the same expressions the manager had on their faces.

" Impossible! Just Impossible! He has been dead for over ten years and it is just impossible he is dead " said the manager in shock.

And the three of them were shocked to the core because this was not something that they were expecting at all. Not at all because it was just shock to hear.

" This is where he grew up and lived on this very Island, and he became a very famous concert pianist because of his skills and he was truly brilliant. On the night of a full moon almost twelve years ago to this very date he held a concert in the City Hall. But after it for some unknown reasons he locked himself and his family inside their family home as it burnt to the ground killing himself, his wife and their daughter. We had discovered that he had stabbed his wife and daughter to death and he was the one that set the fire as he played his piano, they say that he played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata until he was burnt alive playing his own music. It was haunting and to this very day and it is never being forgotten about and people say that he haunts this very island. And sometimes you can even hear him playing the music " said the manager.

Ran was terrified as she hid her head into his shoulder upon hearing the story she was scared and she did not want to hear any more of it. And Kogoro he just looked angry and confused at the man that would kill his own family and Shinichi he could only agree with him because it was just horrible to be true. Shinichi just sat in silent anger as he listened to the story.

" So, it was just a joke " said Kogoro.

" I don't think so and everything points to that the letter had come from here " said Shinichi.

" Are you saying that he actually sent it from the grave? " said Ran terrified.

" Idiot of course he did not ghost are not real but I am saying that someone sent it and there is a troubling meaning behind it and we should investigate it " said Shinichi.

Ran frowned at him.

And he was slapped at the back of the head.

" Don't call my daughter an idiot even if she is being stupid " said Kogoro.

He glared at Kogoro as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Dad don't you dare hit Shinichi again " said Ran threateningly.

He saw that this was going to go on for at least another ten minutes of them fighting over something like this.

He coughed.

" I think we should go to City Hall because that was where he was last seen and would be the best lead because it was where he worked and there would be still records on him and it is the place mostly like people would know him. And that is where the Mayor is and he will be able to help us " said Shinichi.

* * *

Ran stopped her punch in mid-air as Kogoro was closing his eyes and shielding his face when they heard what he had to say and they both just nodded and agreed with him and went along with him to go to City Hall. They looked around but they could not find it anywhere and they saw a Doctor and they all agreed as they nodded that she would be the most likely to know and trust to find City Hall.

" Excuse me could you help us find City Hall? " said Ran.

" Oh yes, it is just straight ahead at the junction " said the Doctor.

" Hello there I am Mouri Kogoro Detective from Tokyo and it is such a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman " said Kogoro doing his best to flirt.

And he looked like a complete pervert and he of course was hit over the head with a fist by his own daughter because of his behaviour.

" You guys are from Tokyo? I am from Tokyo to and it is pleasure to meet someone here from Tokyo. " said The Doctor.

" Narumi Asai is my name and I the Doctor for this Island " said Narumi Asai.

" Kudo Shinichi " said Shinichi shaking her hand.

" If you don't mind me asking I was wondering why did you move here when it sounds like you love Tokyo so much? " said Shinichi.

Ran scowled at him.

"No, I don't mind " said Narumi Asai cheerfully.

Ran was mad and silently raging but Shinichi was none the wiser of this.

" I used to live there a few ago and I miss it but here it is peaceful and you can see the stars every night and the air is so clean you can just breathe it in and it is amazing. And you get to know the people here and they all become like one big happy family " said Narumi Asai.

* * *

Then a man with a megaphone and van drove by screaming about some election. And they all stared at her because there was indeed a lot of noise.

" The Mayor elections are coming up...that is why there is so much noise " said Narumi Asai nervously.

" The elections...? " said Kogoro.

" There are three candidates. There is Shimizu he has the support of the fishermen and the people of the village. And of course, there is the present Mayor going for re-election Kuroiwa but is popularity is dropping with the people. And there is the richest man in on the Island Kawashima. And..." said Narumi Asai.

" Sorry but we are not really interested in the politics but..." said Kogoro he was getting distracted looking at her again.

" If you go to City Hall you can met them right now " said Narumi Asai.

" Oh? " said Kogoro.

" There is a ceremony to honour the two-year anniversary of the death of the former Mayor Kameyama " said Narumi Asai.

" Former? " said Ran.

" Funeral " said Kogoro.

" How did he die? " said Ran scared.

" He sadly passed away from a heart attack " said Narumi Asai.

Ran sighed in relief.

But Shinichi and surprisingly Kogoro.

But when they got to City Hall there was a protest of people against the current Mayor about the job he does and everything he is.

* * *

They were sitting inside waiting to talk to the Mayor and it was taking quite some time and his legs were starting to hurt and he was getting bored. And worst of all the smoke coming from the number of cigarettes Kogoro was getting to him and making him cough and he needed some air on the Island that was filled with fresh air. Except of the cloud of smoke that was near and was nearly always following him.

He opened a door curiously as he could hear the waves.

" A piano! " he said to himself.

He stepped in just to look around the room.

" Shinichi are you in here? " said Ran standing at the door.

" Hey what is going on in here? " said Kogoro suspiciously.

He walked in the room staring at Shinichi as if he was just another horny teen out to get his daughter and he was not. And she was the one that followed him to begin with. Kogoro walked around the room and he then looked out the window.

" Nice view you can see the ocean from here and is the best thing that you will and only beautiful thing that you will look at while on this Island and anywhere else. " he said ready to light another cigarette and he was saying this looking at Shinichi.

Ran frowned at her father and she then began to wonder the room looking at every speck and dust.

" This piano is filthy someone should really clean it. Maybe I should " said Ran.

" Stop don't touch that " screamed Kazuaki Hirata in a panicked way.

Scaring the three of them.

" That is the piano that Asou Keiji played on before he killed his family and him. That piano is cursed " said Kazuaki Hirata.

Ran stood frozen in fear with her hands in the air as if she was about to play the piano.

" You are kidding right! " said Kogoro laughing.

" He wasn't the only one to die right in front of that piano the last Mayor also died shortly after playing at piano. There was a full moon that night and I heard the music playing the same music played that night ' The Moonlight Sonata' I called in asking who was playing because it was far too late to be playing but when I walked in the room there he was lying dead at the piano. So, since that day everyone think that the piano is cursed and no one has played it since that day " said Kazuaki Hirata.

He did not believe in the supernatural and he was not going to go with the cursed tale it seemed far too suspicious and it made him more suspicious about the letter and there was far too many connections now not to try and do this.

" It doesn't seem cursed to me and it is playing perfectly fine " said Shinichi as he played the piano.

" Shinichi! " said Ran sweating with fear.

But they were all pushed out of the room before he could say another word or play another note.

" Now if you don't mind I would rather you waiting in the waiting area where you are supposed to wait " said Kazuaki Hirata guarding and blocking the doors like his life depended on it.

" Hi " said Narumi Asai pleasantly.

" Hi are you here for the service " said Ran.

" Yes, he was unfortunately my first patient on the Island and I thought it would be gracious that I attend for him and his family to pay my respects and this is Masato Shimizu " said Narumi Asai.

" Hello it nice to meet you all " said Masato Shimizu.

* * *

Because of the service they would not be seen to until after the service so they just decided to sit outside in the front for some fresh air and to look at the stars. But the staff just really wanted them out of the way because of Kogoro`s smoking and because Shinichi played the piano they were all now avoiding him.

And he started to think about the piano.

'It is strange even though I played it was perfectly in tune as if someone was still playing it or tuning it in secret' he thought.

And music played on a piano started to play and snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

" Moonlight Sonata " he said thinking out loud.

He ran in the building as quick as he could be realizing what was or what had happened. Interrupting the service, he did not care as he opened the doors.

" Hey Young man don't you dare open that door " said someone.

But he already did.

And they were all shocked and horrified to see a dead body lying there at the piano lying face down on it and the music was still playing. Scaring everyone in the room to stay still like statues.

" Kawashima! " said Kogoro shocked and angered.

'No! we are too late' thought Shinichi angered and saddened.

Kogoro checked the body and the pulse just to make sure but he already knew because he saw enough dad bodies to know one when he saw one.

" He is dead " said Kogoro.

" What? " said People.

" Ran call the police " said Shinichi.

She nodded and did by her name and ran out the room to call the police.

'So that letter was predicting his death under the full moon just like the previous mayor and Asou Keiji himself. Why didn't I see it before?' thought Shinichi in anger.

" It's the curse " said Kazuaki Hirata terrified and backing out of the room.

" No, it is not a curse but I simple cruel trick to fool us all into thinking it is the curse " said Shinichi.

" It is an old tape recorder " said Kogoro picking it up and putting it off.

" Narumi Asai can you please examine the body please! " said Shinichi.

" Yes of course " said Narumi Asai.

" This is simple cause of murder " said Kogoro.

" And who are you? " said people.

" Why I am none other than the famous Mouri Kogoro " said Kogoro.

" The famous astronaut? " said someone.

Making Kogoro very upset and start to cry.

" No, he is a famous Detective from Tokyo and so is Kudo Shinichi here " said Narumi Asai.

" Oh, I have heard of the High School daughter talks nonstop about him " said a father in the audience sounding approving and dully.

Shinichi just smiled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

That is when he noticed something on the ground.

'Sea water!' he thought as he inspected it.

" The time of death is between thirty minutes to an hour. I am guessing that it was a quick death, he almost likely drowned " said Narumi Asai.

" Drowned? " said Kogoro.

" Though I can't be certain until an autopsy is done " said Narumi Asai.

" No, you are correct " said Shinichi as he stood at the window.

" You can see that there is a suit jacket floating in the water just outside and it matches the victims suit perfectly. And you can see the evidence on the ground of the sea water that he was dragged here and he was placed at the piano " said Shinichi.

He started to move.

" You even see some sand on his back. The doors and windows in this room are locked from the inside and there is several minutes of silence on the tape at the beginning " said Shinichi as he pressed the button.

" When did the...? " said Kogoro.

" He was in here still alive when the murderer most likely led him outside and struck him there and drowned him and the carried his body back here into this room. Then the killer locked the doors and windows and then pushed play on the recorder and just left the room waiting for the body to be found " said Shinichi.

" That was what I was thinking " said Kogoro biting his tongue.

" This then shows that it was a planned murder " said Kogoro.

" If the doors were locked then. The three of us were sitting outside so the killer could not have come in that way. And the killer would need an alibi so the killer returned to the service to sit in their seat and acted as if nothing had happened and yes I am saying that someone here is highly likely the killer " said Shinichi.

* * *

And everyone started to gasp in shock.

" Did anyone see him leave his seat? " said Kogoro.

" Yes, I did I am the current Mayor Tatsuji Kuroiwa so I know everyone and pay attention to everything that happens. He said that he was just going to the bathroom " said Tatsuji Kuroiwa.

" Did anyone else leave their seats or were not in the room at the time of the murder? " said Shinichi.

" How can you expect anyone remember something like this " said a man wearing sun glasses.

" Did anyone have a grudge with him or anything against him? " said Shinichi.

" I would not call it a judge but Shimizu is running for Mayor and he is most likely to benefit from his death " said Tatsuji Kuroiwa.

" What? " said Shimizu in anger.

" Doesn't that mean the same for you because you are the current Mayor and that is one less competition for you " said Shimizu.

" That is correct my father is more likely to be re-elected now " said the obvious daughter of the Mayor.

Now everyone was starting to get angry.

" The piano what can you tell me about it " said Shinichi.

" It was donated by Keiji Asoh fifteen years ago before my time here and his name is engraved on the piano " said Tatsuji Kuroiwa.

" Let me see...what do we have here? " said Kogoro as he looked at the piano.

" Sheet music? " said Kogoro picking it up and looking at it.

" I am sure that this was not here this afternoon " said Kogoro.

* * *

A man started to shake in fear and then he screamed in fear as he ran out the room when he took one look at the sheet music.

" Ok! " said Shinichi.

" So, who is the drama queen? " said Kogoro.

" That is Nishimoto. He has made a lot of money of this Island and spent most of it on women, drinking and gambling. He is just the typical playboy that stupidly spends all his money without even realizing it... But when the Mayor died two years ago he changed and he was terrified to come out of his own house and he is a childhood friend of our current Mayor " said Kazuaki Hirata

" Yeah we are good old friends " said Tatsuji Kuroiwa nervously.

" Dad I managed to get a police officer " said Ran out of breath as she held an old police officer in her arm.

" What took you so long? " said Kogoro.

" I had to go and look for him " said Ran.

" So why am I here? " said the police officer.

" There has been a Murder " said Shinichi.

" Right it is getting late so everyone better goes home and we will start the questioning tomorrow " said Kogoro.

* * *

Everyone started to leave and they were heading for the hotel along with the Doctor by their side.

" I am surprised of how great a Detective you are no wonder they call you the Detective of the East " said Narumi Asai.

" Yeah thank you " said Shinichi.

" Well he has learned everything from me " said Kogoro trying to impress her.

But he just received two angry glares from the two teens.

" Well I hope that you solve it soon Detective Kudo " said Narumi Asai.

" He will with the help my Dad and me his girlfriend " said Ran running to his side and holding his hand.

" I hope so because I do not want to examine anymore dead bodies that is not why I became a Doctor " said Narumi Asai.

" Well with me on the case it will be done in no time "said Kogoro boasting.

'I don't it. Even I am having a hard time solving this one it is built with the unknown and...hold on' thought Shinichi.

" Goodnight " said Narumi Asai walking and waving to them.

'Wait a minute the letter... It said _shadows will again begin to disappear_ that means it is not over and it has just begun. This is not the end' thought Shinichi.

" What? are you sure? " said Kogoro.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" So, there will be more murderers! " said Kogoro.

" The letter said _shadow_ is meaning person and their life. And for a shadow to disappear it needs light and the light is the full moon. The song played was 'Moonlight Sonata and this shows it " said Shinichi.

" The same that was played twelve years ago and the same for the Mayor two years ago and today's murder " said Kogoro.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" All the deaths have occurred near the piano...which means that it is likely where the next one will be " said Kogoro running off back to the piano.

Shinichi just sighed and walked forward.

" Dad wait up " said Ran.

" You are seriously going to spend the night in the same room as a dead body with two young teenagers " said the police officer sounding disapproving.

" I am not letting my daughter stay with him in a hotel alone " said Kogoro.

" I am fine staying here myself " said Shinichi.

" Great then... that settles it" said Kogoro.

" Dad are you really going to leave Shinichi alone here with a murderer on the loose and with a dead body " said a disapproving Ran.

He already saw where this was heading and just took the blankets and pillows preparing them for sleep.

" I will stay here with him then " said Ran.

" No, you are not I will stay with him " said Kogoro.

" I am not staying the hotel myself with the curse and a murderer ...I will stay here with Shinichi can protect me " said Ran.

" I can protect you " said Kogoro.

" So that settles it we are all staying here " said Ran.

" I guess!? " said Kogoro.

" Hey do you still have the sheet music? " said Shinichi.

" Yeah " said the police officer.

" Did you move the body? " said Kogoro.

" Yeah angry spirits and to show respect for the dead " said the police officer.

* * *

Ran took the note and started to play it.

" It is Moonlight Sonata " said Shinichi.

" The notes are all wrong " said Kogoro.

" It not me it is the sheet " said Ran.

Shinichi took the sheet.

" You are correct these notes are different from the original and it might be possible that it is a dying message from ..." said Shinichi.

" Let me see that..." said Kogoro snatching it out of his hands.

" So, the killer might come after this " said Kogoro.

" Hello " said Narumi Asai coming in the door.

She frightened all of them.

" I was told that you were staying here and I was wondering if you would like some food to eat " said Narumi Asai holding a bag.

The three of them had deadpanned faces and touched their stomachs as they started to rumble when the saw the bag of food in her hand. And they then realized that they had not eaten since they had gotten there and they were now starving and wanting food so much.

The five of them started to sit down and eat the food and talk.

* * *

" So, Doctor you said that you are originally from Tokyo " said Ran.

" Yes, I have been here for two years and I spend my weekends in Tokyo so you could say I just part time here and there " said Narumi Asai.

" You examined the former Mayor what can you tell us about his death " said Shinichi.

" Did he really die of a heart attack? " said a scared Ran.

" Yes, he did his family has a history of it but..." said Narumi Asai.

" Do you remember something suspicious or something that was just off? " said Shinichi.

" His face expression was twisted and horrifying as if he had seen something horrifying " said Narumi Asai.

" What was he looking at? " said Shinichi.

" Let m think...the window...I think that it was open " said Narumi Asai.

" Window? " said Kogoro.

" I remember that, they just thought it was left open by accident or it was the Mayor himself trying to get some fresh air " said the police man.

" Which window was it? " said Kogoro.

The Doctor stood up and started to walk.

" Oh, that one is easy ...it was this one " said Narumi Asai as she walked to the window.

" Look out! " said the three of them.

They saw someone at the window and they started to run away.

Kogoro opened the window.

Shinichi jumped out it chasing after the unknown person and Kogoro followed after him slipping out of the window.

" You are not getting away " declared Shinichi.

* * *

But he did.

" Ok here is the plan we are all staying awake waiting for the killer to return for this music sheet " said Kogoro.

" Alright " they both said.

And within five minutes Kogoro and the police officer were fast asleep.

And Shinichi was left with a jealous girlfriend but he could not see this as he talked away to the Doctor to see what she knew about the state of all the dead bodies.

" Meguro? " said Kogoro as he was shaking awake.

" Yes, and it is already afternoon you should be awake by none " said Megure.

" Why are you here? " said Kogoro.

" Unfortunately, this Island is still part of Tokyo so I had to come and since Kudo is here it should be easy "said Megure.

" Oh, I have..." said Kogoro searching his pockets.

" I have it Kudo gave it to me earlier " said Megure.

" He explained the details of the case, the three of them were awake when I got here. Only you and the old man were asleep. Evidence and interviews are being down at City Hall you should come and help while the three of them get some sleep " said Megure.

He looked over to see that the three of them were fast asleep. Ran was in the middle not looking at Shinichi but looking as if all her attention was on the Doctor and Shinichi was just fast asleep, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Ok so maybe he did not hate the Detective Boy as much as he claimed. He made his daughter happy and he seemed like a nice guy and he was frightened of Ran at times just like he was so that was a bonus. But he did not like the fact that all the girls kept flirting with him and he did nothing about it. Sonoko had told him not to worry that he was just dense and if that was true then he was just a typical dumb teenager which made him more worried.

He was taking to City Hall where the interviews began and it took some time but they were able to narrow done the suspects. And a couple of hours later the three of them came but to City Hall were thy sat on a seat looking more tired and stiff than ever.

* * *

" So, what have you got so far? Has the killer been caught " said Ran?

Shinichi was now drinking coffee trying to waken up properly.

" No don't be silly there was thirty-eight people at the funeral and we still have to interview all of them " said Kogoro.

" Humph what about what is my number on the list to be interviewed? " said Narumi Asai.

Kogoro smiled.

" We knew that you would be tired and would need some rest so you will be last " said Kogoro.

" I will go and freshen up in the bathroom then and maybe get something to eat " said Narumi Asai.

" Who is left to be questioned? " said Shinichi.

" The Doctor of course, the Mayors daughter Kurowia Reiko and her fiancée Murasawa Shuuichi, candidate Shimzu Masato, Secretary Hirata Kazuaki and Nishimoto ken he is being interviewed right now " said Kogoro.

" Any of them suspicious? " said Shinichi.

" Nishimoto ken when he asked anything he remains quiet and shakes nervously. My gut is telling me that he is the murderer " said Kogoro.

" IDIOT! " screamed Tatsuji Kuroiwa.

* * *

They heard him screaming and went to see what the shouting was all about as they saw him yelling at Kazuaki Hirata who was shaking nervously as he was being yelled at.

" It is because we have kept the cursed piano that all the murderers have been happening " said Tatsuji Kuroiwa.

" But Mayor...! " said Kazuaki Hirata.

" I want you to get rid of it and soon " ordered Tatsuji Kuroiwa.

" Yes Sir! " said Kazuaki Hirata.

" ENOUGH " screamed Reiko Kuroiwa.

She was currently being interviewed by Megure.

" I have no motive and nothing to do with this murders " said Reiko Kuroiwa.

" Oh, she has been screaming for the past ten minutes " said Ran.

* * *

Shinichi looked across the room to see that Nishimoto ken was still there and found it strange. He watched the man as he looked at his watch and was heading somewhere most likely the bathroom.

" I am just going to the bathroom " said Shinichi calmly getting on his feet.

He was about to go in when he saw Shuichi Murasawa coming out and then he entered and only one person was in the bathroom Masato Shimizu.

" Eh? Did Nishimoto ken come in here? " asked Shinichi.

" No " said Masato Shimizu.

'DAM!' thought Shinichi as he stared at the stairs.

And then he started to run up them when he heard it playing 'Moonlight Sonata' started to play and he knew what that meant so he started to run faster.

Everyone did.

He saw Nishimoto ken standing still with a door wide open in his hand.

" The broadcasting room " said Shinichi.

And then Nishimaoto dropped to the ground and fear and he quickly ran over to see if he was alright.

But then he saw it.

It was the dead body of Tatsuji Kuroiwa who have been literally stabbed in the back.

" Dammit " he said knowing that eh was too late.

" Daddy " said Reiko Kuroiwa tearfully trying to get to her father.

" Hey you can't " said Megure.

" Sorry " said Kogoro.

As they both held her back.

" Call the forensic examiner " said Megure.

" Inspector he already left to Tokyo to examine the dead body " said a police officer.

" Dam what are we going to do then? " said Megure.

" Excuse me " said Narumi Asai.

They all looked at her.

" I am Doctor and I would be willing to help if that is alright with you " said Narumi Asai.

" As soon as you have been interviewed so we can narrow down the list " said Megure.

" The killer is still here? " said Kogoro.

" I have stationed officers at each exist the killer could not have escaped " said Megure.

Shinichi punched the wall in anger.

'Dammit who is it?'

'Who is the killer?'

He thought angrily and in despair.


	19. 19

They were now inspecting the crime scene.

" It is most likely that the death was just a few minutes ago " said Narumi Asai.

" This tape has silence at the beginning " said Megure.

" Then it the same killer because it was just the same as the last time " said Shinichi.

" Inspector I have found something here written on the floor " said one of the forensic workers.

They went over to see.

* * *

" Music? " said Megure.

" It could be another message from the victim " said Kogoro.

" I don't think so " said Shinichi as he took notes.

" Huh? " said Megure and Kogoro.

" If the victim had enough time to write this message then he had more than enough time to scream for help " said Shinichi.

" Hey stop saying I am wrong all the time " said an angry Kogoro trying to punch Shinichi.

He did and made him fall on the message.

And made them all panicked and Kogoro quickly picked the teen up.

" Oh, good it is dry " said Kogoro.

* * *

Megure was not happy with Kogoro hitting his best Detective and neither was Ran when he told her what he had done.

And Kogoro was feeling very sore after he had a 'discussion' with his daughter.

Megure wanted to arrest Kogoro for assault but Shinichi just waved it off and Megure then thought if he could not arrest him and then he would do the next best thing.

Everyone was then brought all into the one room to discuss what was going to happen next.

" The killer used 'Moonlight Sonata' once again and the same recording. So, we believe that we are dealing with one killer for the two murders. Judging by the time and the small window of opportunity one of you are the killer in this very room " said Megure.

" Just a second how can I be a suspect you were questioning me at the time of the murder "screamed Reiko Kuroiwa.

" Yes, she is right she could not have done it " said Kogoro.

" Then the Doctor has an alibi because she has been with us most of the time " said Ran.

Shinichi just nodded.

He was not ready to rule anyone out just yet.

* * *

" Then that just leaves the four gentleman " said Megure.

" I was on the first floor someone must have seen me " said Kazuaki Hirata pleading looking to everyone to answer.

But no one did.

" Sorry I was in the bathroom at the time the Detective Boy even saw me " said Masato Shimizu.

" What about you Ken Nishimoto? You were the first one that found the body " said Megure.

He was now sweating as Megure approached him.

" Tell me why were you even there? " said Megure.

" He went me to meet him there to discuss something " said Ken Nishimoto.

" So, you were the one that stabbed his childhood friend in the back " said Kogoro getting too close.

" No, it was not me is swear " said Ken Nishimoto.

" Masato Shimizu did it " claimed Reiko Kuroiwa.

" He is the only candidate left alive and so he will be Mayor for sure now " said Reiko Kuroiwa.

He was not paying attention to the bickering again.

* * *

" Shinichi what are you doing? " said Ran.

" I wrote down the music notes and I am trying to decode it because I think it is a message " said Shinichi.

Ran looked at it.

" These sharp and flat keys might be the key " said Shinichi.

" They are usually the black keys for the keyboard " said Ran.

" You are right " he said and kissed her thanking her.

She blushed.

No one had noticed this because they were all still bickering.

* * *

" You realize that you are next " said Shinichi.

Everyone was shocked and stopped talking.

" Is the message that the killer left in code on the floor in blood " said Shinichi.

"...? Code? " said everyone.

" The code is very simple. If you make each key on the piano a letter in the alphabet starting from the left of course. It is not complicated. Using this I was able to decode the message left beside Kwashima says 'You realize it, don't you?' 'You'll be next' " said Shinichi.

" Amazing Shinichi " said a blushing Ran.

* * *

" Then the other message? " said Kogoro.

He looked at his notes.

" 'The hellfire of hatred has made you pay' " said Shinichi reading it out loud.

" Is it? "

" Do you think? "

" Is he ...? "

He listened to the whispers as they talked to each other.

And there was a hysterical scream.

"Keiji Asoh he is alive and he is after revenge! " said Ken Nishimoto.

" No, he is not we recovered the body after the fire and even used his dental records to confirm that it was him so it cannot be him " said the police officer.

There was more silence.

* * *

" Yeah ! basically everything in that house was destroyed except for the piano and the safe that had a sheet of music in it and the bodies so it cannot be him " said the police officer.

" MUSIC SHEET! " screamed both Megure and Kogoro.

Everyone was shocked and gasping at this.

" Where the hell is it? " screamed Megure.

" Why it is evidence of course " said the police man simply.

" I knew you were hiding something " said Kogoro accusingly.

" Why are you so interested in it anyway? " said the police man.

" GO AND BRING IT BACK HERE NOW " screamed Megure.

The old man was frightened by the yelling and ran straight out the door.

* * *

" Wait for me so I can decode it " said Shinichi.

And he ran out of the door going after him.

" Shinichi! " screamed worried Ran.

She almost went after him.

* * *

" Kudo he will be fine and the faster he solves the coded message the faster the case is solved so there is nothing to worry about " said Megure reassuringly.

The brat and old man better hurry up " said Kogoro.

* * *

He was now walking with the old police officer down the street and they were talking about the fire that started twelve years ago as his suspicions started to grow and he needed more information because he had little to none. And he did not want another person to die on his watch.

" Did he really set the fire to his own house because this Keiji Asoh had everything and it just seems like there was no reasons for him to do it. There is not a single motive or reason for him to do it " said Shinichi.

" Yes, there was several eyewitnesses that can attest to this " said the police officer.

" Who are they? " said Shinichi.

" They are the deceased Kameyama, Kuroiwa , Nishimoto and Kawashima " said the police officer.

" What is their relation to each other? " said Shinichi.

" They went to school together they are childhood friends " said the police officer.

"That guy Shuichi Murasawa what is his story? " said Shinichi.

" Oh him? He turned up three years ago and he soon became engaged with the Mayors daughter " said the police officer.

" And what of the Mayor`s assistant Hirata ? " said Shinichi.

" I don't know much about him sorry but he does always have late night meetings at City Hall mostly in private " said the police officer.

" And Masato Shimizu? " said Shinichi.

" He is a good man and a string sense of justice and well now he will make a great Mayor for this Island " said the police officer.

The old man was smarter than he thought.

But had been waiting for over an hour just for the old man to find the key to the evidence room which he laughter found was on his keychain the whole time. And now he was looking through the evidence to find it and Shinichi just sat back waiting for him to find it as he was bored out of his mind. Then he saw Ran standing in the door way.

* * *

" Did something happen? " said Shinichi.

" Well everybody has already left because they got tired and fed up waiting on the news " said Ran.

" What the suspect went home! " said Shinichi shocked.

" Yes, since the message you decode said it was all over and they had nothing to worry about so they left " said Ran.

'They can't they are not safe'

'Only the first and second movements have been played and there is still the third movement of 'Moonlight Sonata' to be played and that means another death'

Thought Shinichi.

" I am going back to City Hall " said Shinichi already running out of the door.

" Wait for me Shinichi " screamed Ran.

* * *

But he did not as he saw the full moon he looked straight up and gulped as he stood outside City Hall waiting for the police officer and Ran to arrive. He could feel no sense that something bad had happened and something bad was going to happen.

He waited impatiently as the old man searched his keys for the right one and tested each of them in the door that he was wanting to get in.

 _THUMP_

There was a quiet sound that sounded like a thump or something similar to it and it was coming from the room that had the piano in it. And it was drawing his curiosity to the piano and to the room.

* * *

" Did you hear something?...Because I swore I heard something coming from the Piano room " said Shinichi answering his own question.

" Huh? " said Ran.

And he heard it again.

And he moved forward entering the room just hearing that the old man was able to open the door.

He gasped in shock as he stood in the darkness as he watched unknown person jump through the window panicking and shattering the glass completely.

He was finally able to find his voice as he moved forward.

" Wait! " he said.

But he tripped for something.

No someone.

" Murasawa ! " he said shocked and concerned.

He saw the man lying in the ground in pain he was slipping in and out of consciousness and there was blooding coming from his head and there was something beside him.

* * *

" AH " screamed Ran.

" RAN! " he said protectively as he ran to help her.

And he saw her standing outside the storage room pale white and staying still. The old man was lying on the ground in fear and gasping. He looked into the room where he saw a pair of eyes staring at him in the darkness.

The belonged to Ken Nishimoto and he was dead as he his lifeless dead body hang from the rope that was on the roof. He was dead and there was nothing that he could do about it he had failed again and he was not able to save this man's life. Just like the other and he had felt the wave of guilt, he had failed him and had failed everyone.

* * *

" Nishimoto! " he said sadly.

" Officer get Megure here quickly " ordered Shinichi.

" Right! " said the police officer.

He then started then started to look around the room when noticed a tape recorder.

" I bet you anything that tape has the third movement on it. It is thirty minutes pair side so the murder took place within at least the thirty minutes ago " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi there is more music sheet under can you please solve it so we can get of this Island and so there will not be any ghosts " said Ran.

She kneeled down on the ground not touching the paper and he started to decode it.

" What does it say? " said Ran.

" It...is a suicide note! " said Shinichi unsure.

He hit the ground in anger with his fist screaming at the latest death.

* * *

Megure, Kogoro and the rest of the police soon arrived to the crime scene thinking that because it was a suicide and there was a suicide note that the case had been closed but he was not sure of that just yet.

" It was suicide? " said Kogoro.

" The note goes on to say that he killed himself and that he is talking the responsibility for the two murders " said Megure.

" I knew it was him I had a gut feeling that it was him looks like I solved this one " said Kogoro.

" It goes on to say that he with the two victims, the previous Mayor and Keiji Asoh all worked together in the criminal world and I am guessing that the music notes were used for hidden messages that they could send each other to communicate in secret " said Megure.

" So, he came back here to find the evidence of their crimes things got messed up and he knew it was the end and he took his life knowing that he would end up in prison and he would rather die than go there " said Kogoro.

" I don't think so I don't think he killed himself " said Shinichi.

They were all shocked.

* * *

" Look at his feet you can't hang yourself unless you have something to stand on and there is nothing and I doubt that he would write his suicide in code it just not seems something that a person would do when they took their own life " said Shinichi.

" Do you think that it the suspect is someone else? " said Megure.

" The person that knocked Murasawa unconscious he is currently being looked after by Narumi Asai "said Shinichi.

" Why was I not told about this " complained Kogoro.

" You were too busy smoking " said a frowning Ran.

Megure went to see the police officer.

" You still have not found the sheet music yet " said a disapproving Megure.

* * *

Megure frowned at the useless policeman that was right in front of him, he already had to deal with Mouri Kogoro and now other stupid police officer he just wanted to deal with someone that was not an idiot. And sadly, the only Detective that was not an idiot was a Teenager in the next room and he was great and all but he could only rely on him so much and so many cases. If he did rely on the boy far too much then he might as well be out of a job and everyone already seen the Beika police as useless compared to the young teen and they were just now reliable again to the public because of him.

" He is going to be ok? " asked a caring Ran.

" He has a mild concussion and he will need to go to the Hospital but other than that he will be perfectly fine " said Narumi Asai.

Shinichi started to look across the room and at the current victim that was still actually alive and not dead he was grateful for this and to the Doctor for helping him. That was when something caught his eye something that was lying right beside the victim and he crouched down to pick it up and he looked at in his hands. He started to inspect it when it was suddenly snatched out of his hands by a female hand.

* * *

" Don't touch that it does not belong to you " said Reiko Kuroiwa.

" What is that you are holding? " said Megure suspiciously.

" I don't know it belongs to Shuichi it is sentimental to him and he takes it with him everywhere with him " said Reiko Kuroiwa.

'It is tuning hammer for a piano but does that make him the killer or is there something else going on that I am just not seeing?' thought Shinichi.

" Gather all of the suspects to City Hall immediately " said Megure to another police man.

" Right! " said the police man.

* * *

And everyone left the room except for Shinichi who wanted to take another look at the piano now that he was alone for the first time he could have a good look at it without anyone seeing what he was doing. And it was the first time that he was able to do this completely alone with anyone getting him in the way or being watched.

" Shinichi! " said Ran.

" Ouch! " he said as hit his head on the piano.

" Yeah " said Shinichi.

" What are you doing? " said Ran.

" What does it look like? I am looking at the piano to see if there is anything that I have not seen before now that I have the chance " said Shinichi annoyed and rubbing his head.

" But everyone is at Police Station " said Ran.

But he did not answer her he just ignored her as he began to inspect the piano as he began to fiddle underneath the piano he found something move it was a secret compartment.

" Is that a secret compartment? " said Ran joining him underneath.

* * *

She stuck her hand in without thinking and what it looked like was dust or sugar fell to the floor as she had a look inside.

Shinichi curious to see what it was put his finger on some of it and smelled it and he was shocked to see what it actually was.

'Drugs!' he thought shocked.

They were all now at Police Station talking to all of the suspects at the same time.

" Three murders have happened on this Island and all of you are suspect except for the two females that have alibis to attest to this. So, there is only three suspects left and one of them is currently unconscious which leaves the two of you " said Megure.

He listened to Megure he did but it just felt like there was something missing and he could not see it. All he could be sure that it was something to do with the music and the music sheet he just had to find the thing that was missing and it just felt like it was right in front of him but he could not see it.

" Inspector I have some crime scene photos " said a police officer as he put them down on the table.

" Thank You " said Megure.

Shinichi took a quick look at the photos and he noticed something. There was a red light in one of them. It was pictures of Tatsuji Kuroiwa in the Broadcasting room. He noticed that in one of the pictures there was a red-light bit in the next there was not but his train of thought was interrupted.

" Can I go for a drink I am getting thirsty there is just a vending machine outside" said Kazuaki Hirata.

Shinichi looked at Kazuaki Hirata and saw a bandage on his hand.

'Bandages?' he thought and he became suspicious.

" I suppose but be quick " said Megure.

" I will go with him...you know to make sure he is safe and all. There will be safety in numbers " said Shinichi.

Kazuaki Hirata looked scared but just nodded to this idea looking at little relieved to the idea that he would not be alone.

Kazuaki Hirata was putting money into the machine to get the can but it kept rejecting his money and he could not get his can and he angrily banged his fist against the machine.

" The coin that you are trying to use it will not work because it is foreign money. Sorry but you could always use other money or I will give you some " said Shinichi.

" No, I have plenty " said Kazuaki Hirata shaking his hands as he went through his wallet.

But he dropped it nervously and the coins scattered onto the ground and they both crouched the ground trying to pick them up. Kazuaki Hirata picked them up as quickly as possible.

* * *

Shinichi noticed that they were all foreign coins.

" Here this one is not a foreign coin you can use it " said Shinichi handing him the coin.

" Thank You " said Kazuaki Hirata taking the coin.

They both stood up at the same time.

" Oh, you have some white dust on you here let me help you " said Shinichi.

Kazuaki Hirata started to panic wiping himself.

" There it is all gone " said Shinichi.

And Kazuaki Hirata went back inside.

And then he saw the old police officer out of breath coming towards him clutching onto a folder it looked like he was going to have a heart attack or something.

" Are you ok? " said Shinichi.

" Fine...I finally found them... I found what ...you have been...looking for " said the old man out of breath.

He was handed the notes and he quickly started to decode them.

* * *

 _" To my son Seiji "_

" Son? He had a son! " said Shinichi out loud thinking.

" Now that I come to think about it ... Yes, he had a son as well he did not do in the fire because he was ill and had to be hospitalized and he was not there on the sad events of the fire. His name was Seiji " said the old man.

" Seiji! " said Shinichi shocked.

With a flood of memories coming to him he immediately ran upstairs to the broadcasting room to see if his deduction was correct. He saw the reverse button

' I am sure of it more than ever that person is the killer' thought Shinichi.

" Ran told me you me up here, what the hell are you doing? " said Kogoro.

" I need you to make sure everyone is downstairs and safe " said Shinichi.

" Hey! " said Kogoro.

" NOW ... I need to make sure everyone is here " said Shinichi.

" Narumi Asai is the only one that left I will go and find her " said Kogoro.

And Kogoro immediately left and Shinichi was left in the broadcasting room.

" Inspector I have solved this case the person that knocked Shuichi Murasawa unconscious was none other than Kazuaki Hirata " said Shinichi.

Kazuaki Hirata said nothing and started to shake and sweat.

" Do you have the evidence to back this up? " said Megure.

" You just need to look at his hand to see that it dammed and wrapped in bandages I am sure that you will be able to find the D.N.A evidence that you under his finger nails because he did the bandages himself. And he hurt it when he jumped through the window to escape" said Shinichi.

" I would like to have a look at your hand if you don't mind " said Megure.

" I did not kill anyone I swear...I only knocked him out...I swear " said Kazuaki Hirata.

* * *

He was now on the ground pleading with everyone that he was not the killer.

" He is correct he is not the killer if he was he would have used that room for the reasons that I am about to tell you " said Shinichi.

" What? " said Megure.

" He was there in the piano room waiting for Ken Nishimoto as they were having one of their routine drug deals " said Shinichi.

" Drug deals! " said a shocked Megure.

" Kazuaki Hirata keeps the drugs hidden in the secret compartment that is in the piano so that no one could find them so he disrupts them within the Island " said Shinichi.

" So that is why he always had late night meetings " said the old man.

" And the reason he was always was talking about the curse was to frightening everyone on the Island to stay away for the supposed haunted piano " said Shinichi.

" The reason he hit Murasawa was because he had seen the drugs that night and he panicked hitting on the head and he would be able to collect and go unseen by anyone not knowing that there were drugs there " said Shinichi.

Kazuaki Hirata was now defeated and was on the ground on his knees giving up.

" So, you killed Ken Nishimoto wanting rid of your drug connection to him and all evidence " said Megure.

" NO! " said Kazuaki Hirata.

" He is not related to the three murders " said Shinichi.

" What? " said a shocked Megure.

" If he was the killer then he would not have chosen the piano room for his display because the drugs would have been eventually found and evidence of his drug crimes would have been found " said Shinichi.

" Next up is Murasawa " said Shinichi.

" Is he the killer? " said Megure.

" No " said Shinichi.

" Huh? " said Megure.

" The reason the killer did not put a chair underneath Ken Nishimoto`s feet were because he did not have the time to do it because he was distracted by the ruckus in the room with the piano and he had to escape unseen " said Shinichi.

" I guess " said Megure.

" My deduction of the killer of that he probably male or a very strong female because of the physical strength required and used in each of these murders. And I going to go with male one that does not have an alibi " said Shinichi.

" Then that only leaves one person you Masato Shimizu " said Megure.

" Hey! are you really going to listen to the Detective Boy like ..." said Masato Shimizu **.** angrily.

" No, he is not " said Shinichi.

" You hear him I am not the killer " said Masato Shimizu.

" This where the second murder takes place when the body was found we were told that the murder had just taken place minutes ago but the blood notes were already dry. And at room temperature it would take at least thirty minutes to dry. The killer lied to us to make us think the murder just happened so he would have an alibi " said Shinichi.

" What? " said everyone shocked.

" That can't what about the casket case that we found? " said Megure.

" Another manipulation as the tape was put on reverse mode you can even see this in the pictures that are right in front of you. The red light shows this beside his neck and when the body has been moved the light is switched off by the killer "said Shinichi.

" The only ones that were allowed beside the body was ..." said Megure.

" That is right other than the police it was you Narumi Asai. You are the killer " said Shinichi.

" What you must be wrong " said Ran.

" She can't be " said Megure.

* * *

But the Doctor stood still staring at the ground.

" The reason for the drowning was simple so that you would be able to get rid of the forensic examiner back to Tokyo so that you would be the only one qualified to do the forensics needed and you would be able to manipulate everything just like a puppet master that you are. The tape was used a distraction making us think that he was just killed and would be able to use this for the next two murders and be able to create your alibis for all of the murders " said Shinichi.

" But Kudo you said that the killer was male " said Megure.

" The killers motive goes back twelve years ago to when Keiji Asoh and his family were murdered in cold blood " said Shinichi.

" Murdered?! " said a shocked Megure.

" Kawashima, Nishimoto, Kuroiwa and the former Mayor Kameyama all worked together and with their connections together they were able to use Keiji Asoh`s concerts as a way to import the drug business and make all the riches they wished. But Keiji Asoh stood up to them no longer wanting to be part of this and they were scared that he would go to the police and tell them everything. So, they locked him and his family in their own house setting fire to it and killing getting him out of the way and rid of their problem and blaming him for his family's death " said Shinichi.

He paused waiting for it sink in.

" This was all written on the music sheets if you are looking for the evidence the ones that were found in the safe. It was his confession to his son knowing that he would be the only one that would be alive and that he would be able to decode it " said Shinichi.

" Son? " said Megure.

" Yes, he had a son named Seiji and at the time of the fire he was in Hospital in Tokyo " said Shinichi.

" Seiji you mean that..." said Ran.

" Narumi Asai real name is Asoh Seiji the son of the pianist " said Shinichi.

Everyone was shocked.

" Asai is likely the surname of the family that adopted him in Tokyo where he would have grown up " said Shinichi.

" So, it was revenge " said Megure.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" Inspector the suspect has gone " said two police officers.

They turned around to see that Seiji was gone and that they could hear a piano playing in the distance.

It was 'Moonlight Sonata' that was playing.

'That is the piano ... he is playing it' thought Shinichi.

" Oh no! " he said as he ran out the door and headed to City Hall.

He saw the flames coming from the building and everyone standing out as they watched and listened horrified watching and listening to the building on fire.

He could not let another person die and he ran straight in the flames and into the burning building to save Seiji the killer.

Not knowing that he would make it out alive or not but he knew he had to tell him the truth and the message his father had left for him.

Seiji just dressed as a woman as a disguise to fool everyone and it had worked right up until now and he was going to kill himself in the flames and die in the same way his family did.

 **Masato Shimizu**


	20. 20

He coughed choking on the smoke coming from the flames he was finding it hard to breathe as he entered the room where he heard the piano playing and where Seiji would be.

" It is finally over now father you, mother and my sis can finally rest in peace...and soon I will be with you at last " said Seiji.

As he lay his head on the keys and played the piano key by key with one finger closing his eyes waiting for the flames to kill him.

And that was when Shinichi burst into the room.

* * *

" No, it is not...it not over and it is not what you think " said Shinichi.

Seiji shocked sat up and started to pay attention.

" here look at these this is your father's final words and it is to you " said Shinichi handing over the papers.

Seiji took the papers and started to look at them.

" He wanted you to live and he would want you to live now he loved you and wrote this message to you as he died so that you would know this " said Shinichi

" I wish I had known that earlier " said Seiji.

He was puzzled.

* * *

" If you have not read these then how did you know the truth? " said Shinichi.

" Detective you know that feeling when a death just doesn't seem right " said Seiji.

He nodded.

" That was how I felt about my family's deaths and after graduating from medical school I came to this Island disguised a female Doctor so I could look for answers without getting anyone suspicious of who I really was. I would be able to look at my family records and everything that I needed to know to find out the truth " said Seiji.

" So, when we figured that the killer would be male that is why you stayed with us and why you stayed with the investigation so much to make us think that you were not the killer " said Shinichi.

" Yes, I found out the truth when I told Isamu Kameyama who I really was he panicked and started talking to himself and he soon had a heart attack it was not hard to work out things from there. And without thinking I played the song that my father loved so much " said Seiji.

He started to cough.

" We need to get out of here and fast before we both die " said Shinichi.

" No, it is too late for me my hands are covered and stained in their blood I have just became like them and I do not deserve to live. So just leave me here to die it would be for the best " said Seiji.

Shinichi then sat beside Seiji en the bench.

* * *

" Then you will be responsible for another death because I am not leaving without because if I leave here without you I am no better than what you say you are. I just a killer myself and I cannot have blood on my hands even if it is the blood of someone that has killed.

Seiji was now coughing.

" Are you crazy you will die " said Seiji.

" Then I will die " said Shinichi.

Seiji gasped.

* * *

" Or are you not willing to let that happened? " said Shinichi.

But before he could say another word Seiji smiled but then collapsed on the ground coughing on the smoke.

Shinichi looked to his back to see that the entrance no longer there and was in fact engulfed with flames.

He picked up the piano seat and threw it out the window breaking it.

And he saw ran standing there.

" Shinichi " she screamed.

" I need help ...I need you to catch Seiji when I throw him out the best I can " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi wait " said Ran.

But he did not.

He went back grabbing Seiji and immediately started to correctly lower him to Ran who was able to catch him barely as she dropped to her knees on the ground.

He was about to jump out the down.

" Argghh " he screamed in pain.

" Shinichi! " screamed Ran.

* * *

He looked back horrified to see that whole room was now on fire and so was his sleeve and it was beginning to burn into his skin.

He started to cough on the smoke and he could barely see and was starting to lose oxygen and consciousness.

He started to back away and he accidentally cut his hand on the broken glass on he cried in pain as he tried his best to get the glass out and successfully wrap his hand up.

He was starting to black out as he could hear people scream his name.

A roar of flames started to develop and he was out cold.

" NO! " screamed Ran as she saw all the windows break and erupt in flames.

She watched flames die and then she noticed it.

Him.

Shinichi was lying in the ground unconscious and on fire.

" Help! " she screamed horrified and too startled to move.

* * *

Megure turned to the corner horrified to see the boy on fire and immediately took off his coat and used it to put the fire out and save the boys life as he lay there not moving and barely breathing.

" Call an ambulance a Helicopter straight to Tokyo Hospital " screamed Megure to the other policemen that were now behind him.

" Shinichi! " said Ran crying in tears.

Seiji coughing woke up horrified to what he was seeing.

" Let me help him. I can help " said Seiji.

Everyone looked at him eerie.

" Please! I need to help I cannot let him die after he saved me " said Seiji begging.

They eventually let him but watched his every move as he helped Shinichi and they wanted to protect him and he did.

And the handcuffs were soon put on him as well as Kazuaki Hirata and they were both arrested for their crimes.

And Shinichi was taken away in a Helicopter straight to the Hospital with Ran at his side.

He was smoking and taking a drink, he did not like the orders that stupid Detective had given him and he choose to ignore them.

But then he saw it a Helicopter leaving the Island and he was worried about his daughter and that she might be the next victim.

He ran back into town where he first saw the smoke and the flames.

" RAN! " he immediately shouted as he ran up to the building.

But he could not find her anywhere and he continued to scream her name.

And then he saw Megure.

" Megure have you seen Ran? " he said tearfully.

" She is fine...she is on her way to the Hospital with Shinichi " said Megure neutrally.

" What did that brat do to my daughter " said Kogoro.

Megure was on the verge of losing it.

" Kudo saved Seiji the killer but he was badly hurt in the result of saving him and he is now on the way to the Hospital in a Helicopter and your daughter is accompanying him " said Megure.

"...? " said Kogoro.

Megure could smell the stench of cigarettes and alcohol coming from Kogoro.

He easily figured out what he had been doing when everything went down and irritated him so much.

" Is...he going to be alright? " said Kogoro.

" He stopped breathing and he badly burnt so we have no idea ... All we know is that Seiji was able to get him to breathe again and do the best he could do with the burns on Shinichi`s body " said Megure.

" Who is Seiji? " said Kogoro.

" The Doctor was really a man disguised as a woman " said Megure.

" BUT !... he...she !...Is ... I was attracted to..." he said shocked.

" You are only thinking about yourself while Kudo is lying on a Hospital bed you are a horrible human being " screamed Megure.

Megure walked away in anger.

He was ready to finish his work so he could get in a Helicopter so he could get to the Hospital as soon as he could.

There just no way that he was going to let Kudo die or not be at his side when he did. He could not let the boy die because he would only blame himself for this because he might as well let it happen himself.


	21. 21

" Nice try _Kaitou Kid_ but Kudo is not even in Tokyo he is on an Island trying to solve a case and I have the witnesses to attest to this " said Hakuba.

" You are no fun Tantei-San ruining a perfectly good disguise and good day I am highly disappointed in you and I thought that Beika was not you turf anyway " said _Kaitou Kid._

Hakuba glared at the thief.

" I taking Kudo`s place and at his own request and by the sounds of it he has no interest in you or any other harmless criminal, only the dangerous ones. Some have more serious criminals to catch and I am perfectly capable of catching you myself and ..." said Hakuba.

" So you are saying that Meitantei is the better Detective ! " said _Kaitou Kid._

Hakuba glared.

" I would have to agree with you there and he is far more fun than you are anyway and he is not boring and dull like you are " said _Kaitou Kid._

" So Kuroba you are finally showing your genuine face since there is no need for a mask after with the ego you display there is no doubt in my mind that you walked in here without wearing a mask and I have already informed everything to look for that 'handsome face' of yours " said Hakuba.

" To me it sounds like quite the crush you have on Meitantei and possibly this Kuroba ? Should I be jealous " said _Kaitou Kid._

Hakuba just flushed in shock.

* * *

 **BANG**

He was able to drop a smoke bomb and grab with Diamond and also leaving a surprise behind for that bastard Hakuba that he was so going to enjoy and it was going to be his own anyway.

* * *

After choking on the smoke he was finally able to see and he saw Nakamori and he was smiling with his and the Task Force help they still could catch up and catch that thief. But he was dead wrong because the moment he tried to speak his lips would not and he realized not only were they taped together he was currently wearing a mask and his clothes had been changed. Right now he was currently an exact copy of Kudo Shinichi and he was enraged with this and he had only himself to blame for this.

" GET HIM " screamed Nakamori.

He tried waving his hands but that just made them paranoid. And as he tried to move his feet he realized that they were glued to the ground. And with a pile up later and almost got bitten the mask was finally took off him and the tape was ripped of his mouth and no one was happy with him. They all blamed him and thinking that they were so close to catching _Kaitou Kid_ and they were not even close to catching him, they never were and it just felt like they never would. But he would not give up never he was the better Detective and he was going to prove it by catching _Kaitou Kid_ that would show Kuroba that he was wrong.

But he would not come back to Beika again because it was only fair that the other Detective git his fair chance to catch the thief on his own ground.

* * *

He was not happy that Meitantei had not come to his Heist after he sent him an invitation even though he was told beforehand that he did not want to come. He was still disappointed that he did not come and as he looked at the riddle/letter that was on the dresser he was now feeling disappointed and a little jealous that the Detective had another riddle that he was solving. Really it just felt like that he was lied to and he was currently being cheated on for someone else.

He was currently standing in the Kudo Mansion and he just suddenly realized that he was fixated on teh Detective like Hakuba was with him and that he was basically stalking him. And what was worse he had broken into his house and this was not the first time that he had done it as well he was now going crazy. And he was actually mad that a Detective did not try and arrest him.

* * *

But as he read the letter he was curious about it and he wanted to solve the riddle for himself but there was no way that he could go to the Island and find out what the case was because that would just be far too creepy and hat would be crossing a line.

So the man that sent the letter was actually dead and had been for a long time this mystery was far too interesting to wait to find out the answer. And so he was currently at the police station in a disguise and listening to what Megure was saying because if anyone knew what was happening it would be him.

He listened in as he saw Megure rush out with others and he soon found out what the riddle actually was. It was a case alright and it was a murder one and like always where ever Meitantei goes bodies will show and turn up of the woodwork but this one actually sounded interesting and like a fucking horror film. With ghosts and creepy magic with witches and all of that and he already had to deal with one witch in his life and there was no way he was going to deal with the supernatural on his free time.

But he could always find out what happens tomorrow or the next day because he was just planting a micro device in the police office and maybe he had planted one in the Kudo Mansion so he could find out then.

* * *

So right now he was going to get some chocolate cake and some more chocolate after that and see if there was some plans for his next Heist and he was off to bed after that because he was getting tired and then he could have a nice easy day or easy week because it was time to go for a nap and chocolate of course.

And he fell asleep as soon as he ate the last crumb of chocolate and it was delicious every single piece of it was delicious and he dreamed of it and when he woke up he wanted more of it and he bought so much more of it.

* * *

And he listened in there was another murder and it was sounding more and more like a supernatural horror film. It was not something that he wanted to listen to or see because blood and bodies was not something that he ever wanted to see and he did not even want to see fake blood. And he did not even make or use it in his tricks and I know what you are thinking he does not faint at the sight of blood because he gits wounds and he has to take care of them. And he had enough knowledge to pass off as a medical student in college or something like that and he was thinking that maybe one day that it might actually be useful and he actually did and put everything together making a username.

And then he heard there was a third murder and attempted murder it was really just getting worse by the day and was bone chilling it really was interesting.

" Come on Kudo solve the case already " he said like a cheerleader.

And then he realized what he was saying and doing, eh switched the listening device off and went back to practicing magic tricks and planning for his next Heist and heck he was going to see his best friend. Aoko he had not seen her in a while and he could tell that she was missing him and he was missing her as well.

* * *

But when he found out how the case ended he was not happy he was horrified of what had happened and he quickly made his way to the Hospital to see how the Detective was doing. He was hoping that he would be still alive and well, if he only went to his heist instead of going on the case then he would not be hurt and he would not be in the Hospital.

* * *

Shinichi was currently unconscious in the Hospital and he was connected to a breathing machine to help him breathe because he was having difficulty breathing. He some second degree burns from the fire and first degree burns but luckily they would not leave any scars behind and if they did they would just be superficial and barely noticeable. There was no internal damage done but they had said that he had hit his head when he landed. And it was the main cause that he had not woken up yet and he had been sedated and some morphine to help take away the pain. They were just waiting for him to wake up to see if there was any permanent damage.

* * *

It was now the middle of the night and Ran had spent most of the day/weekend waiting for Shinichi to wake up and she was currently asleep with her father's jacket as a blanket.

" Ran wake up " said Sonoko shaking Ran awake.

She woke up and stared with her eyes half open and her hands still holding onto Shinichi`s.

" Come on you need to go home get some sleep, food and a shower. I will sit with the Detective Geek for while so that he will not be alone if he wakes up because that is what you want " said Sonoko.

" No I can't leave him...if he wakes up and I am not by his side..." said Ran sadly.

" I did not want to be rude ...but when was the last time you changed your clothes or took a shower because you are stinking and you just look..." said Sonoko.

" Sonoko ! " said Ran.

" Do you really want him to open his eyes and see you like this " said Sonoko holding up a mirror to a horrified Ran.

And she started to smell herself and really just look in the mirror.

" Ok so maybe I could go for a shower and be back " said Ran.

" You will get horrible bags under your eyes if you do not get some sleep and your stomach is making weird noises like a hypocrite so unless you are one you better get something to eat and now " said Sonoko.

" Ok then but I will be back and it better before we wakes up or it will be all your fault " said Ran threateningly.

* * *

Ran walked out the room with her father's jacket almost falling to the floor, she looked like a zombie as she was bumping into the walls barely noticing where she was going as she phoned her father to pick her up.

And now Sonoko was left alone in the Hospital Room with Shinichi and she put the flowers that she brought with the others and she smelt the room. There were room flowers here than there was downstairs in the gift shop and the room smelt like one to there was so many smells it was confusing.

She sat for a while and she got bored, deciding to leave and just pretend that she was there the whole time and she did not like seeing him like that.

* * *

The Shinichi she knew always looked bored, had a smirk on his face and was always red when he was with Ran and he was not like that now. He was pale white and he was not saying a single word when he would usually roll his eyes back and call her an " idiot " or a " fool ". And right now she would even listen to one of his godly speeches or listen to him talk relentlessly about Sherlock Holmes. Right now she just missed her friend and she did not like seeing him so vulnerable, so human it was so unreal it made her sad and Shinichi never made her sad. It was one of the things that she actually liked about him and she was just hoping that he was going to be fine because if he was not...Then it would be a bad day for Tokyo and Japan and would be for Ran.

She left giving one more glance she decided that she would be back in a couple of hours after she they took off that oxygen masks eh could take the kids to see him. They had been pleading and begging for answers and to see him but everyone decided it would be best if they did not in that current state.

The Doctors and Nurses soon came in giving their check up and things were going much better and they did take off the oxygen mask but put the morphine on more. Knowing that he would soon wake up and that he would be in pain and very confused of what was happening and where he was.

* * *

" Mum ? " said Shinichi.

He was currently waking up and falling back to sleep and the first thing he saw was his mother standing right in front of him and he was more confused than ever.

He grabbed her wrist without thinking.

" Shin-Chan " said Yukiko happily moving his hair and kissing him on the forehead.

He sat up, well he tried to sit up but he was in too much pain and he was still tired and confused of what was happening. But he was currently shocked to see his mother and he was more confused than ever. And he saw his mother frowning at him as she pushed him back on the bed so that he would lie right back down.

" No you are hurt and you are to straight back to sleep " said Yukiko.

He was still confused.

" Mum are you really here ? Is Dad here ? " said Shinichi.

" Of course I am and I told you to go straight back to sleep and that is an order ...I am your mother and you will do as I say Shin-Chan " said Yukiko.

He just yawned and managed to roll his eyes back he was already bored and he was following straight back to sleep anyway.

" Goodnight Mum " said Shinichi and he fell straight back to sleep.

Almost forgetting everything that had happened and thinking that it was all a dream or something and almost forgetting his mothers visit.

* * *

'Yuck' he thought as he sprayed his mouth with mouth spray he had actually kissed the Detective on the forehead while he was pretending to be his mother. He did not expect for him to wake up or anything like that and he actually did.

He had no idea why he kissed him on the forehead because that is what his mother did to him every single night when she was home. He was just acting like a regular mother and he did not think he just acted and he thought it was the best thing to do.

He was just shocked when he saw him he was worse than he thought he would have been and he was shocked that he was able to wake up. He did not like seeing him in pain and he wanted to avoid as much talk as possible.

It was clear that the Detective was confused why his mother was there and he was rather displeased by this and by the fact that his mother and father had yet to visit him. And he was wondering if they were going to visit him at all and when was the last time that they had actually seen or even spoken to their son.

His mother might not be in the country but the spoke and saw each other almost every day over the phone or over the internet. And of he went three days with no contact to her then she would be contacting everyone she knew and doing everything she could or even be on the next flight home to see him.

* * *

He tucked the Detective in and made sure that he was comfortable as he looked at him, watching to make sure that he was going to be alright. And he sat down as he read the chart detailing what was wrong with him and he frowned. He was just happy that he would make a full recovery but to read that he had actually stopped breathing that could have meant that he had died even for a second. And he did not like the thought of someone that he cared about getting hurt and the thought of them dying would was never in his thoughts because he did not want to think of that.

He had to find away to get Kudo`s parents to visit him because it seemed like he needed them and missed them a lot. But not like he would show it or show that it bothered him at he was alone and it did not. And it seemed like the Detective was used to being alone and he was not bothered by this and this bothered him a lot, almost like he was being neglected. He was going to make sure that he would see his parents again and soon but he had no idea how he was going to get them there. Or even where they were and this could be his hardest mission yet and was going to be a puzzle itself because he knew that the best of the best could not find them because they ran from everyone.

But he did leave behind a White Rose and a Blue Rose hidden with all the other flowers that made him sneeze because he was allergic to several of them and he was going to have a bad night because of this.

He woke up again and this time he was sure that he was awake and this time it was real.

* * *

" Shinichi you are awake " said Ran happily hugging him.

" OUCH ! " he screamed in pain.

" Oops sorry " said Ran.

He then remembered what had happened he remembered the flames, the blood and everything.

You could hear it on the machine as his heart started to beat much faster.

" You alright ? " said Kogoro.

He looked up and just nodded, he received a small smile as the man turned to hide and shield his feelings from him.

He just stayed quiet he was not sure what to say or do.

" How are you feeling ? " said Ran.

" Thirsty " he said.

She quickly handed him a drink.

He sipped it at first his throat feeling sore and painful but the sip he took he realized just how thirsty he really was.

* * *

" Dad could you leave us alone please " said Ran.

Kogoro frowned at first and then looked at Shinichi, and he just left the room in silence.

" Your Mum called your parents will be here tomorrow " said Ran.

He was surprised.

" They are ! " he said shocked.

But now she looked mad.

" Why did you not tell them that we were dating ? " said Ran mad.

" You will just have to see tomorrow believe me when I say that you wish my mother did not know because ...well just over your ears " said Shinichi.

And he started to cough.

" You are lucky that you are cute and hurt " said Ran.

He just smiled he was out of the woods but his parents coming and they already knew that he was dating Ran he could already feel the headache coming on.

* * *

 **And the next day came.**

" AH Shin-Chan why did you not tell me ! " screamed Yukiko in a high pitched voice that would hurt your ears and she was hugging her son.

Both Yusako and Shinichi covered their ears before she even started to talk and Shinichi could swear that there was a crack on the window and the window was going to break if this was kept up.

And he looked at Ran she was clueless, terrified, joyful, angry, distressed, confused and unsure of what was happening. Let's just say that she was going through a lot of emotions and his mother was responsible for it and she would understand his dilemma within the next half an hour.

Yukiko`s arm was already wrapped around Ran and hugging her tightly in her iron grip that even Ran could not escape.

" So are you two planning on having my grandkids soon because I have always wanted a daughter and when you do have kids and hopefully soon, I can always pretend they are mine because I so do not look old enough to be a Grandmother. And I barely look old enough to look like I am a mother " said Yukiko.

" WHAT ! " said Ran panicking and going red.

" So you two have not even got that far that yet " said Yukiko.

He was burying his head his hands from embarrassment this was just that humiliating and he could not manage it as he pulled the cover over his head and shook his head as he chuckled a little darkly. But his mother just kept on going and going this was the reason why he did not want his parents to know because of what his mother would do and the torture of what Ran was currently going through. Well he could see it on her face right now why he did not tell his parents because he was just trying to protect her and it was not going to get any easier.

" I could speak to my manager right now or to any of my friends they could get you in a film, tv show or anything that you would like. I heard that you wanted to be a model and you do have a the body for it. You have the brains, beauty and the bronze you are the perfect package for my Shin-Chan...You are just like me with my husband and that means you are just like me because Shin-Chan is like his father and this is just perfect and your wedding is going to be..." said Yukiko.

" MUM THAT IS ENOUGH " said Shinichi almost screaming.

" Oh right I almost forgot that you two were there " said Yukiko.

Ran`s mouth opened from shock as Yukiko just looked back at her and held an even mightier grip on her than she did have before.

" I have always wanted a daughter and now I have one in you and since my husband cannot give you me the little girl that I have always wanted one day and soon you and my Shin-Chan will have a girl and put an end to the Kudo`s only having boys " said Yukiko.

" Mum please just leave it already you scaring Ran and you are starting to scare me and I think that Dad, he is about to have a mental breakdown if you carry on any longer " said Shinichi.

His Mother just frowned at him.

" Honey why don't you take Shin-Chan for a walk or something and you can have some Father and Son bonding. You two have not seen each other in a while and this would just be a great time for you to send together and have the special talk " said Yukiko.

She was ignoring her sons glares and what he was saying.

But her husband was getting a look that sent a chill down his spine and making him pale white and starting to sweat and panic.

" Honey..." he said trying to think and actually stand up to his wife.

Shinichi just rolled his eyes back he could already see that his Dad about to cave as his mother gave one more evil look and that was the end of it. He was shoved and pulled out of the room in very much pain even though the room was supposed to his mother had taken over it and was currently taking to Ran. And this was one of his worst nightmares come to life and he could say that it was the same for Ran as she looked like she wanted to claw her way out of the room.

" You are far too young to be having children an getting married. I know that you care about Ran more than anything but you are still in High School and even if you Mother says..." said Yusako.

" So what have I tell you her that you told because she seems to think that ..." said Shinichi.

" I know " said Yusako.

" And she really wants to have more children doesn't she " said Shinichi.

His father was now sweating.

" You know that I love and care about you but the thought of having more children is just terrifying and..." said Yusako.

" I know " said Shinichi.

" So you better use protection and make sure that she uses it as well because before you know it your mother will be there every single step through it and every day and..." said Yusako.

'It will be so much harder for you to avoid the editors and everyone about your books and lateness as usual because you will be stuck in the one place and they will fin you so much easier' thought Shinichi.

" I know " said Shinichi.

He was handed 'protection' in a hidden bag as his father avoided all eye contact with him and he did not look his father in the face.

He loved his Dad he really did but it seemed that he was more like an obligation or a pet to his father and not a son. He was not a parent he had barely ever been and he never really knew what a real father is like and ...he did not want to think about it anymore as he looked out the window as the sunset.


	22. 22

He was now in a tuxedo and he was dragged to a wedding that he did not want to go to because he was still tired and his suit just made him feel itchy and his skin was still peeling off from the fire and he could not scratch himself as much as he wanted or he would end up scaring himself. He was just somehow lucky to walk away with no scars or any permanent damage to himself.

Other than the fact that he was told that he had actually died for no more than two minutes and he just brushed it off as if it was nothing. It was just reassuring for Ran and for everyone else and for himself at the time but the more he thought about it. The thought of it just made his blood boil and he did not want to think about death or dying and he had been avoiding a few cases that he could but they just kept popping up like daises and he did not like it one bit. So, he decided to stay in and off school for two weeks so he could make a full recovery and away from death and it was working. Except he was still getting the occasional phone call and people popping in to see him that he ended up with the same amount of cases that he would normally have.

Today was the Wedding of their Junior High School Teacher and she was getting married today and he was being dragged to it for some twisted reason.

She did not like him and made fun of him because to put it straight he was tone deaf and he could not sing to save his life and he was singled out in front of everyone because of it. He made her perfect glee club horrible and he sounded worse than a bag of cats drowning and he had accepted this and that he could not sing just perfectly. But a teacher rubbing it in your face on how you cannot sing and other students joining in on the fun it was just irritating and teachers were supposed to be nice and he just did not like the fact that he could not sing.

She called him " Toneless " and he was still not happy about this.

* * *

And of course, the wedding turned out to be another case because the bride was poisoned and Sonoko had the cheek to blame him for it and accuse him of being the one who did it just because she did not like him. And what would be a ridiculous motive of all things and well there was but he had ones that were less than that before.

But the case was closed and he had meet another police officer and it was Megure`s boss and because he was able to save his daughters life just on time the man was happy with him. His name was Superintendent Matsumoto and he now wanted Shinichi`s help with more cases and he was happy with this but Ran was not. And neither was Kogoro when he had heard of this and the fact that Shinichi`s name was now more popular with the police than ever and that he had more reach with the police than ever and he was starting to pull away and so was his funding.

And when they were start talking about who was next to get married at the church and Shinichi was not handling this well when it came to him and Ran to be the next ones to be getting married. And so, what if he may have disappeared running out of the church just before he was asked about this because he was expecting it becoming so he did the only thing he could think of and ran the hell out of there.

And he was pulled back by a very angry Sonoko how just wanted to talk more about it and she how she wanted to be a bridesmaid and how she already picked out a dress. And how a girl has always dreamed of her wedding day since she was a little girl and starts planning it all in her bed. This was making him panic even more about his future and his future relationship with Ran and Sonoko was just saying he was getting cold feet early and this just made him gulp even more.

But Ran was able to calm him down and reassured him that everything was alright and they were still young and all of that. But he could see it in her eyes that she was disappointed in him and he did not like this he had upset her and just made her feel worse but they did not talk about this because he was too scared and did not want to ruin things. He feared that he might end up saying the wrong thing or doing the wrong thing and that would be the end of their relationship.

* * *

But that just made things worse for them and things were left unresolved between the both of them.

It was clear to Ran that she loved Shinichi more than he loved her and this upset her but she could except this because already knew what she wanted and all she wanted was him. And now she had finally gotten him and it was easy and they just should get married and have children. It was just like she thought would happen because it was the same as her parents and that is when she realized that her parents were divorced and they were no longer together.

And the pretty picture she had drawn all out for their future was just for her and just her imagination and she did not give it much thought or anything other than just being with him. And she only ever thought of him and nothing else and she needed to start to think of everything else her future and everything else.

And now she had to think about how he was feeling and what he wanted because she was only thinking of her own feelings and now she had to think of his.

And now she had to really think of could they really have a relationship and how long it would last.

She knew that she loved him she truly did and he was everything that she wanted him to be and more. But she felt like she was now holding him back or something or like she already had in some way and she sometimes did in cases and other things.

But was she being selfish or was she not?

All she knew that Shinichi was her first crush, kiss and love.

But was he the love of her life?

And was she the love of his life?

They were each other's first love and she had not loved another so how could she be sure that he was the one.

The wedding had truly given them both some things to think about.


	23. 23

He was dying and his killer it was the flu.

And it was all because of Sonoko and her wild crazy shenanigans of trying to get the guy that she was going after and he was so sick of her boy crazy antics, which usually ended with being endanger or hurt somehow. Or just exhausted at the end of the day because he was always dragged along to do his " Detective Geek Work " Sonoko kept calling it and wanted him to see if the guy was genuine or not. And because she was Ran`s best friend and was sometimes his friend it would end with him going.

And if he had to go then he made sure as hell that Ran would have to go with them, even if he had to guilt her into it or say that she would be back up and sometimes was. It always ended with the two of them exhausted and Sonoko mad at the guy or he turns out to be a bad guy and sometimes the killer. And even the one time where Sonoko was kidnapped and held for ransom but they grabbed Ran instead which just left the kidnappers with some broken bones and broken ribs, and of course black eyes and bruises everywhere.

But this time Sonoko was able to get the guy that she had been chasing and after it had been quite some time as well.

* * *

His name was Makoto Kyogoku and he was called " The Prince of Kicks " and he is thought to be the best and most powerful Teenager of Martial Arts in Japan and just maybe in all of the world. He currently has a winning streak of over four hundred wins in matches and as impressive as that is it is also terrifying to even think of someone keeping that great because he has never lost a single match either. And like Ran he has also quite the temper and enormous strength which is also terrifying but he is genuinely nice guy and Shinichi he is terrified of him because of this.

And Sonoko had went to great lengths for this guy from making a homemade sweater to sending him on a jealous hike up the mountains and was the reason he was dying with the cold.

He did not like the thought that Makoto was jealous of him thinking that he was Sonoko`s boyfriend and he was more insulted at the thought of anyone ever thinking that he would be with Sonoko in the first place. And the thought of him being in a relationship with Sonoko was something that he could never think of or see and would be his worst nightmare ever. And he did not like the thought that had just crossed his mind that the both of them were dating people that were very similar in both physical and emotional ways, they both had the same tastes in people that they dating.

* * *

He gulped jus at the thought of it and then shook his head trying to get rid of the thought of a male Ran or a female Makoto that had somehow popped in his mind because he had to think of some detail and go in every though and direction. That would all come to a conclusion but now that he was thinking about it there was no real conclusion or real reason for him to be even thinking about this anyway. And it was just giving him a worse headache anyway.

He started to shiver again and wrapped the blanket around him and grabbed onto it even more tighter than anything as he sneezed.

* * *

The reason why he had gotten the flu in the first place was because they were invited by Sonoko to the ice-cold mountains to visit a Lodge because Sonoko wanted to make some special sweets. And once this was mentioned Ran immediately said " Yes " for the both of them because she loved the thought of baking the sweets from scratch and the lesson of making something new that she had never made, improving her skills. And because she thought that it would be romantic for the both of them sharing some time together, but the thought of it to him was not romantic. It was just wind and snow to him and he did not like the freezing cold and being on top of a mountain where they were bound to get trapped and of course they did in another case. And this was one of the many other reasons that Ran wanted to get away for a while because there had been too many cases lately and they did not get to send a lot of time together. But that was not his fault that was happening and Sonoko was saying that he was cursed with dead bodies dropping everywhere they went. And usually when she said something like this a body would appear within minutes and there was one time a body literally dropped right in front of them as soon as she said this.

Sonoko had used this plan of hers to be able to confess her feelings to Makoto through a heart of chocolate that she would give to him and she did. After of course of after the murder was solved, they were taken hostage and they were rescued by Makoto coming and with the help of Ran they were able to take out the people that were hold them hostage.

* * *

Makoto had come to find out who the guy that she was so fascinated with and was doing everything in her power to get his attention. And he did not know that it was himself that it actually was until she pointed to him and he looked across the entire room until he realized that it was himself. And when she handed him the love heart shaped chocolate cake with his name on it and he went bright red, it was shocking and just unbelievable that it worked. But he was happy for them and it was finally over so he would not have to be caught in situations like this again. He was free of the boy crazed Sonoko and her crazy antics and he could not be more than happier about this and eh could tell that Ran was thinking the exact same thing as him.

But when he realized just how clueless Makoto had been it just made him realize just how clueless than he had been for so many years that it was embarrassing. All the stuff that was said and done how could he not have noticed this before and he was a detective for goodness sake but eventually he did catch on to his own feeling and then he was able to see Ran liked him. Granted it had taken years to see it and Sonoko to put it out so many times and basically tell him a million time until he picked it up.

But now that was all over with.

* * *

Sonoko just had to say her goodbye to Makoto in the most romantic spot possible and it was right next to an almost frozen lake. And Sonoko waving so happy and enthusiastically towards him like she was a powered wind mile in a storm with her arm and then accidentally knocked him into the lake and crashed through the ice sinking to the bottom of it like an anchor.

The temperature of the lake was below minus degrees and it had taken him some time before he was able to get to the hole that was made by him because of Sonoko. He had drifted because of a small current and had to use all of his strength to be able to gather his way out with the helping hand of Kogoro. And he really appreciated the old man's help and he could see maybe that he had been a little too harsh to him lately and the old man did really show that he cared about him. Well he almost did it was for just for about three minutes and then he was harsh again. The moment he was able to get out of the lake he was immediately hugged by Ran.

* * *

" I am so sorry Shinichi " said Ran.

" You have nothing to apologize for " said Shinichi.

His eyes were looking at Sonoko at this point who was just looking beyond sheepish and sorry as she gave him a nervous smile.

" Shinichi...I just froze and I did not know what to do and I should have helped you but I did not " said Ran as she cried guilty.

" Damsel in distress " muttered Kogoro under his breath.

* * *

He looked more annoyed than ever as he saw his daughter squeeze the life out of the guy that was her boyfriend and he did not like that she had a boyfriend. He thought that she was far too young for those sorts of things and he did not like the arrogant boy to begin with. But he had gotten him a lot of money and he never would admit to this but he did make him a better detective in the long run. And he was not like the average horny teenage boys that were running about and he was not a younger version of himself because he did not like his daughter to date someone that would have been like a teenage version of himself. But the boy treated his daughter good enough and she could more than handle herself around him.

The real person that he had to keep an eye on was the Suzuki girl that he knew was pressuring his sweet daughter to do things that she should not do and he was not going to let this happen ever. Well not at least until she was married he had to come to terms with it with Eri or when she turned thirty years old. A good age for her to get married and then start having grandchildren and an age that was far in the future. A long time he was willing to wait and dreading as well and he would do everything in his power to stop it from happening.

And that is why he ended up going there in the first place and other places that the Suzuki girl had kept dragging them to. And before he knew it he had become a chauffeur the annoying teenagers. And lately they had been gone on a lot of trips and he was being dragged in cases that he was no being paid for and he did not like this. But at least there was a lot of cute girls that he got to see on some of these trips and he was meeting fans. But none of these fans were his and were the boys, which just made his daughter jealous and more of a lethal weapon than ever. But somehow the boy remained clueless to the girls that were flirting with him and he called himself a detective. And no matter what the Suzuki girl said he was not jealous of this happening all the time and was the reason that he now hated the detective boy.

He had many reasons a lot of them but right now he could not think of any of them...!

Especially with seeing him in such a mess and looking like a ghost like he was going to catch his own death and soon. He could not let him die or he would be killed by his daughter for sure so he gave the detective brat his coat until the ambulance came and his coat was now dripping wet and he was not happy with this. It was dry clean only and someone was going to have to pay for this but his daughter had a glare in her eye as if she had just read his mind or something.

* * *

And the detective brat just had to get the flu and just dodge the bullet of getting ammonia meaning that he was sick again and he could not handle this not again. The last time he had gotten sick he ended up in Hospital and it was all because of another annoying detective brat that gave him something that he should not have. And Ran had blamed him for putting Kudo in hospital just because he might have given him some alcohol, the stupid light weight only had himself to blame. And there was no way that he was feeling guilty about this and he was not feeling guilty now even though this time he was not to blame for this time.

And now they were going to the next location that Sonoko wanted them to go to because she had made a plan to meet a guy there that she had been talking to online for a while. And she had just gotten herself a boyfriend that she had finally wanted but while she did not have one she thought it would be best to have a back up one. And because she did love flirting with almost every guy that would pay attention to her or had the same interests that she had.

But now because she had a boyfriend and she was happy with this but because they were in a long-distance relationship it was going to be hard and she did not see the harm in meeting the guy. She was not going to compare them and choose between the both of them or have a competition with them if that was what you were thinking. She was just going to meet with him and remain friends with him, and there was no harm in flirting with a guy that she would never see again.

They were now heading straight there to the Magic Lovers Club since their bags were already packed and it was close to the Hospital.

* * *

*****Cough*****

Since they were close enough herself and Ran could be dropped right off and Ran`s Dad would take Shinichi home since he was sick. So, everything was fine and dandy. And he would be fine away because he was always fine at the end of the day. And it was like he was a cat with nine lives but a bunch of cats in a bag he had more lives than.

* * *

" Achoo " sneezed Shinichi.

She really wished that she would stopped sneezing and just would die quietly, not really but.

Well she was going to have to lighten the mood and cheer everyone up and there was only one way that she could think of doing that.

* * *

" Everyone look as I do something shocking before your own eyes "

She took a big white handkerchief out and was showing it right in front of everyone as she sat in the back of the moving car.

" An ordinary white handkerchief right here before your own eyes "

And she then took out the rest of the items that she would need for the magic trick to commence.

" And then this ring and string before your very own eyes and watch as the trick unfolds, Ran I need you as my assistant "

Ran then nodded " Yes " said Ran enthusiastically.

" Alright Ran would you please make a knot with the string "

And then Ran made a small and perfect knot in the middle of the string.

" Is this fine? " said Ran.

" The, put the tied part on the palm of your hand. Then put the ring right beside it "

She then covered Ran`s hand with the handkerchief.

" Then I will cover it with the handkerchief "

Then she moved her hands and fingers about saying the magic words as she was showing the magic because that is what magicians do.

" The magic in my fingers will cause the ring to move underneath the handkerchief. When the evil is sealed far away...Sealing "

And then she pulled the string to show the magic trick.

" The ring went through the knot and onto the string "

She said showing the magic trick as she was trying to make everyone happy and not mad at her any more.

* * *

" That is amazing " said a fascinated and cheerful Ran.

" How did you do that? " said Ran as she clapped her hands.

She just winked her eye.

" It is a secret and I am going to perform this trick in front of everyone " said Sonoko.

" Right I remember that they are all fans of magic " said Ran.

" Yep I met them all online and we are major fans of magic " said Sonoko.

" Why would the daughter of the Suzuki family waste her time wanting to get know people on a computer? " said Kogoro.

" You are too old to understand the meaning of the internet. And anyway, isn't there a computer in your office that you use all the time to look at things? " said Sonoko gloating.

Shinichi could see the veins stick out the side of the old man's heading. It looked like he was not going to catch a break after all. Well if he had to suffer then he was glad that he was not the only one that was suffering.

" How did this start anyway? " said Ran.

" I met someone on line " said Sonoko happily.

" Sonoko! " she a warning Ran.

" He is Doi Katsuki and he is twenty-one years old. And he is also one of the friends that I met online in the Magic Lovers Club. He always knows what to say, his jokes are funny. His words are so romantic and he will be a great man " said Sonoko daydreaming.

" I am going to show him my magic trick and then tell him about Makoto " said Sonoko.

He was going to tell her the truth and he was going to have to talk through the mask.

" I don't think that you will surprise him with a trick like that " said Shinichi.

" Huh? " said Sonoko.

* * *

He rolled his eyes back in boredom as he was going to have to explain it all to her.

" They always so that magic trick on Television. You make the ring go over the knot and then pull it out with your thumb " said Shinichi dully.

" I see " said Ran.

" Once a detective geek, always a detective geek " said an annoyed Sonoko.

" He is just angry at us, because I told him that he cannot stay and that he has to get plenty of rest or he will get sicker " said Ran.

" Oh, I see he is just jealous that you will meet a boy " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " said Ran.

" Don't tell me that you have been cat fishing? " said Shinichi.

"...? ! " said an angry Sonoko.

* * *

He watched as they both got out of the car and into the house on the mountains. And watched as the old man carried their bags like a pack mule and he lost laughed. But he knew what was going to happen next and how uncomfortable the ride back was going to be and he did not want to be there for that.

So maybe it would be just a good idea to walk beside them and say his goodbyes and just maybe be able sneak in with them when he had his chance.

And then the door was opened and they were being introduced to five people who already knew that Sonoko was a girl pretending to be a man. It was good to see her sweat and he was impressed at their skills that he was currently seeing.

And the five of them went on about cat fishing and their online names and it was quite the debate as he got to learn more about them and their personalities.

* * *

" I almost forgot to introduce myself " said the eldest.

" My name is Ariashi and I own this Mansion " said Ariashi.

He then started to introduce the others.

" This is the House keeper, Suren " said Ariashi.

" Nice to meet you " said Suren.

" Nice to meet you " said Sonoko.

Obviously, this guy was not the chatty type.

" Is the red herring here yet? " said Sonoko.

" Ah yes he is just upstairs " said Ariashi.

They heard footsteps coming.

" Ah here he comes now " said the unnamed lady.

" Huh? " said a shocked looking Sonoko.

She was happy with what she was currently seeing because she knew that she had made the right decision in choosing Makoto but she was sure as hell shocked and she just felt that she had wasted so much time flirting with this guy.

" It is me Doi Katsuki " he said introducing himself.

They were getting to know each other.

Then Ariashi started to talk to the three people that were left out in the cold.

" Let me help with the bags " said Ariashi he walked down the stairs.

And the moment Ariashi put his hand on one of the bags he was immediately grabbed by the collar and pulled towards an angry Kogoro with a tight and very angry grip.

" Don't touch those girls! " said Kogoro.

" Dad! " said Ran.

" Don't worry " said Ariashi.

" We are detectives and we will be able to get rid away with if we have to " said Kogoro.

Shinichi face palmed for the first time he called him a detective and had not insulted him in the same sentence, it also had to have a threat of killing someone and getting any way with it.

But now was his chance to sneak in and make sure that Sonoko had no alter motive against him.

" YOU! We are going home " said Kogoro.

He was grabbed by the back of the collar and was currently being pulled away.

" I ..." said Shinichi.

" Shinichi do not talk when you have the flu it will just make things worse " said Ran.

" But..." he said as he was being dragged away.

" Bye Shinichi " said both Sonoko and Ran as they waved.

* * *

And then Ran gave Sonoko a warning look about her waving.

He was currently in the car with the old man who was taking him home and he was receiving a lecture about taking care of himself and how he did not want to do it.

" I suppose Ran will kill me if I don't get you something for your stomach " said Kogoro.

" So, what are we going to do for dinner? " said Kogoro.

" I suppose I can buy you some soup and then I can go home " said Kogoro.

He then clicked on the radio.

" Do not fall asleep on the way I do not want you waking up and throwing up in the car " said Kogoro.

They were now listening to the radio.

 _" Today, there was a deceased man found in his own apartment. Nishiyama forty-one years old. The person that found the deceased was his mother, who was visiting on him for a weekly clean up. It is being treated as a homicide and possible murder. The computer was left on and appearing on the screen was 'Dark Master'. The police are currently looking for any information that you can give. The victim was an active internet user and he had an appointment to day as 'The Leader' with his friends of 'The Magic Lovers Club'_

" Oi! Isn't that the group that Ran and..." said Kogoro.

" We have to go back NOW! " demanded Shinichi.

Meanwhile the others were sitting down to a nice meal discussing their favourite magicians.

And now Shinichi and Kogoro were rushing back in the snow going as fast as they could and almost slipping off the road.

And that was when they noticed the smoke and as they looked up they were horrified, as the car came to a sudden holt they both could see that the bridge was on fire. It was their only way to rescue and the only way back leaving the two girls with a possible murderer with them and stuck on top of a mountain with no clear way out.

" Oh No " The bridge is burning " said Kogoro.

He was angry and kicked at the snow in defeat.

" Call the police " said Shinichi as he threw his coat away.


	24. 24

He looked horrified at the burning bridge and then his mind thought back to that horrible fire in the 'Moonlight Sonata' and he was thinking of all the deaths that was caused by that. And he was thinking of how it ended and he unknowingly subconsciously touched his chest were some of his scars were from the fire. It was as if there was fire in his eyes or they glowing red but he did not want anything like that to happen ever again.

He looked closer at the bridge there was a small opening, so small but he could make it and barely but he was going to do it.

* * *

" Call the police " he said as he took off his coat.

He then covered his mouth with his sleeve and then ran across the burning bridge as it was breaking apart beneath his feet. He could feel the heat of it and the smell of his shoes almost burning at the soles as he ran but he was able to make it across to the end of the bridge.

And he stopped taking a breath as he coughed exhausted from ruining so much, he was going to have to take a moment as he saw the bridge fall apart and fall to the ground. And watch it as it fell into the darkness and into nothingness, he was just able to make it on time. He was lucky he could see that as he wiped the sot off his sleeve and pull of the part that was burnt. He was lucky that he did not get burnt but he could feel the hairs on his arms falling off and were singed from it, Ran was so going to kill him for this. He had ruined the jumper that she had made for him.

* * *

" RAN! "

She turned her head round swearing that she could hear someone calling her name.

As everyone began checking their phones for a signal and the phone in the wall was disconnected. And the internet was out.

And she began to look out the window to see who it was.

" What is wrong Ran? " said Sonoko.

" I thought I heard someone yell my name " said Ran.

" In this secluded place? " said Sonoko.

" I am going outside for a look, Ok! " said Ran.

And she walked away grabbing a pair of outdoor slippers that she could wear as she walked towards the door, followed by Sonoko.

" You know that no one will be there " said Sonoko.

She opened the door anyway.

She gasped in shock of what she was currently seeing.

* * *

" Shinichi! " she said shocked as she ran down the steps.

He was lying on the ground collapsed, sweating and in a mess.

" What? " said Sonoko as she was at the top of the stairs shocked to what she was seeing as well.

" Is he alive? " said Sonoko.

Ran put her hand onto Shinichi`s forehead as she held him closely.

" He is burning up! " she said shocked.

She then saw Shinichi open his eyes.

" Ran run, you need to get away from this place RUN! " said Shinichi as his breath was panting.

And he then slipped into unconsciousness again.

* * *

" Shinichi "

" Shinichi wake up! "

Said Ran as she tried to shake him awake.

Then the others started to come out curiously as they could hear the yelling and they were beginning to get worried.

" What's going on here? " said Doi Katsuki cheerfully.

Until he noticed the current unconscious guy on the ground.

" We need to get him inside and fast " he said taking charge.

The others just nodded.

The housekeeper and Ariashi helped to take Shinichi inside and placed him on the couch.

* * *

Doi Katsuki scratched at his head frustrated to what he was seeing and what might happen if he made this choice, but he did not have not much choice the detective was hurt and he had to do something about it. And what he thought to be true then it would be great to have a detective around but it would only be a matter of time before he was caught out. And it was his own fault because of the name that he had to just give himself. But the detective was the only person that he could trust here and right now and he was the only one that he could count on to do the right thing and find out the truth.

* * *

" There is a spare bed in my room he can sleep in there until he wakes up, and it would be much better for him to be in bed nice and warm anyway " said Doi Katsuki.

" Right " said Ariashi as he nodded.

And after ten minutes of half carrying Shinichi up and the stairs, then finally putting him in bed in the furthest bedroom of the house. The two boys were exhausted and panting out of breath after carrying him there and putting him in bed safely.

* * *

He was still asleep and sweating when Ran put a wet towel on his head to take his temperature down and she just sat at his bedside waiting for him to wake up.

" Here I have some medicine that will have take his temperature down, and then he will just need some rest and he should start to make a full recovery " said Doi Katsuki.

Ran then looked up at him.

" He just has a normal flu, there is nothing to worry about I am sure that he is going to be perfectly fine in no time at all " said Doi Katsuki.

" ...? " said Ran.

" I am training to be a Doctor and I always carry some medicine around with me just in case something like this might happen " said Doi Katsuki.

And then he handed Ran some medicine and a glass of water.

" Thank You " said Ran.

" Your Welcome " said Doi Katsuki.

And he then sat down beside her listening to the heavy breathing starting to go down just like he said it would.

* * *

" So, is he your boyfriend? " said Doi Katsuki.

" Yes " said Ran smiling as she watched Shinichi.

Then she started to fiddling around with Shinichi`s hair as she played with it in her hands.

" Shinichi " she said smiling as she looked at him.

She could see that he was getting better and was now settling.

" He should be awake in a couple of hours anyway " said Doi Katsuki as he tapped on the side of the bed.

Ran nodded.

" Do you know why he was outside in the first place? " said Doi Katsuki.

" No " said Ran.

" But " said Ran hesitating.

" But? " said Doi Katsuki.

" He told me to get away from this place and to RUN! " said Ran.

" What! " said Doi Katsuki.

* * *

But at that moment Sonoko came bursting through the door.

" The phone lines are dead and no one can get a signal on their phones, check yours to see if you can get a signal " said Sonoko.

Ran quickly checked her phone.

" Nope, no bars " said Ran.

" And what about you? " said Sonoko to Doi Katsuki.

" I forgot to bring my phone sorry " said Doi Katsuki.

Sonoko sighed and then sat on the end of the empty bed.

" NO INTERNET, NO PHONES, NOTHING we might as well be in the dark ages " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " said Ran disapprovingly.

" There are plenty things that we can do without the internet " said Ran.

" Like what? " said Sonoko.

" I don't know? " said Ran.

" Is Shinichi fine? " said Sonoko.

" Yeah I think so " said Ran as she looked at him smiling.

" So, he is just sleeping " said Sonoko.

" Yeah I think he will be out for a while " said Ran.

She looked round to ask Doi Katsuki but he was already gone and the both of them where no looking around the entire room not realizing that he had already left.

" Then you can come down stairs and play a game for a while " said Sonoko.

" No, I want to stay for a while longer " said Ran.

Sonoko pouted in frustration.

" Fine then but you will be doing nothing and when the game is done we will have to make dinner " said Sonoko.

She was now starting to feel guilty.

" I suppose that I can make dinner " said Ran.

" Great then...Bye " said Sonoko.

* * *

And then down stairs.

" We need a new leader " said Yoshinori Ara.

" But how do we choose? " said Naoko Kuroda.

" Rock, Paper, scissors? " said Doi Katsuki cheerfully.

" I know Magic " said Toshiya Hamano.

" Magic? " said Naoko Kuroda.

" Alright then, Sonoko would you like to help me? " said Toshiya Hamano.

" You want me to help? " said Sonoko pointing to herself shocked.

And then he nodded taking a white handkerchief out of his pocket.

" Yes, and we will use this handkerchief as a blindfold " said Toshiya Hamano.

He said as he wrapped it around her faces blinding her.

" Yes, you will be my beautiful assistant " said Toshiya Hamano.

They all nodded in agreement.

" Does anyone have some paper and a pen? " said Toshiya Hamano.

They all looked around.

* * *

" Will this do Magician? " said Kikue Tanaka taking ones that were near the phone.

He nodded.

" Ok! Now I want you to write everyone's names down on an individual sheet of paper each for every name " said Toshiya Hamano.

And she did as Doi Katsuki watched her do it as he looked over shoulder.

" Now hand them all to my beautiful assistant Sonoko " said Toshiya Hamano.

She gathered them together and handed them to Sonoko.

" Here you go Sonoko " said Kikue Tanaka.

Sonoko took them in her hands as she heard the voice.

" And the pen please " said Toshiya Hamano.

" Yes " said Kikue Tanaka as she gave the pen to the blindfolded Sonoko.

" Now please, everyone moves back " said Toshiya Hamano.

And they all did waiting to watch the magic unfold.

" Now please shuffle the paper " said Toshiya Hamano.

She did so.

* * *

" Now I want you to draw an X, triangle or an O on each of the papers " said Toshiya Hamano.

" Eh? " said Sonoko.

" It will decide the jobs that everyone will have to do " said Toshiya Hamano.

* * *

They all looked at him.

" O will be the leader "

" X will be go to their room and think of some activities to do "

" Triangle will be they will have to heat the water for everyone else "

Said Toshiya Hamano.

" Alright I am done " said Sonoko declaring.

" Now someone please help her arrange them on the table, but the names renamed faced down " said Toshiya Hamano.

" I will help " said Kikue Tanaka.

And she did.

" Can we start with the leader? " said Doi Katsuki.

He was ready to pick up the pieces of paper as he held one in his hand.

" Wait there! " said Toshiya Hamano.

They all looked at him." I will make a prediction of what they will say " said Toshiya Hamano as he closed his eyes and held his hand out.

" Prediction? " said Doi Katsuki.

" If my sixth sense is correct " said Toshiya Hamano as he put his fingers to his head as he closed his eyes.

" The leader will be you Kuroda " said Toshiya Hamano pointing to her.

" Huh? " said Naoko Kuroda.

She quickly walked over to pick up the piece of paper.

" It can't be? " she said.

" He was right " said Yoshinori Ara.

" The one that will do the heating will be...You Kikue Tanaka " said Toshiya Hamano pointing to her.

" Eh, really? " she said.

Sonoko picked up the piece of paper.

" Yeah, he got it right " said Sonoko showing them all the piece of paper.

" Did you cheat? " said Kikue Tanaka.

" No, you saw it yourself that Sonoko was the one to write it all down " said Toshiya Hamano.

" Fine then " said Kikue Tanaka defeated.

And off she went to do her job.

" And the one that will be sent to their room is ...YOU Doi Katsuki " said Toshiya Hamano.

He said pointing to a sweating Doi Katsuki.

" Eh?...I can't believe it " said Doi Katsuki.

" Have a look " said Toshiya Hamano.

He picked up the piece of paper to show him.

" Huh? " said the both of them shocked.

" The one that is being sent to their room is you Toshiya Hamano " said Doi Katsuki.

And he showed them all and Toshiya Hamano was shocked.

He seemed disappointed as he went to up the stairs to go to his room.

" Yeah I am sure you can think of something while you are in your room " said Sonoko.

" Don't mess up next time " said Doi Katsuki.

" Yeah, yeah " said Toshiya Hamano annoyed as he went up the stairs.

And that was the game over.

* * *

" But what does the Leader do? " said Naoko Kuroda.

" I have not played this game in a long time " said Naoko Kuroda.

" There is no need to worry you are just filling in for the old one. To make things easier I will just get some bottles of wine to loosen everyone up " said Yoshinori Ara.

She nodded in agreement.

" Suren why do you not go in the kitchen and help Ran Yoshinori Ara.

" Yes " he said replying.

" I am counting on you leader " said Yoshinori Ara.

And they both went off to do their jobs.

" I guess first Sonoko can you check on the boy " said Naoko Kuroda.

" Yes " said Sonoko.

" And we can set the table and get some glasses " said Naoko Kuroda to Doi Katsuki.

" Yes " said Doi Katsuki.

* * *

And then after a while everyone sat down to a nice meal that was prepared and to drink some wine and have a discussion on magic and just to talk.

Except for Toshiya Hamano, and Shinichi who was still asleep upstairs.

* * *

" I don't know about the Dark Master but Tsutomu Nishiyama our leader should be here soon " said Yoshinori Ara.

" He is not coming " said Shinichi as leaned slouched against the wall exhausted and still panting as he talked.

Everyone turned around shocked to see him.

" Shinichi! " said Ran worried.

" He was murdered " said Shinichi.

" He was killed in his very own house " said Shinichi.

" Murdered? " said Yoshinori Ara shocked.

Everyone else was left speechless and stood still.

" Shinichi what is going on? " said Ran checking his temperature.

He was still shaking from being cold.

* * *

" It was reported on the radio and I came back to warn everyone that they would be in danger. Everyone is in danger " said Shinichi in pain.

" Eh? Why are we in danger? " said Naoko Kuroda.

" There was a message left on his computer. It said the Dark Master " said Shinichi.

" What? " said Yoshinori Ara and Doi Katsuki shocked.

" I remember that Toshiya Hamano intervened in their feuding before " said Kikue Tanaka.

" Then we better tell him this then " said Yoshinori Ara.

They all nodded in agreement and then all headed upstairs in silence as they were all digesting what had happened and what was happening.

* * *

 _Knock Knock._

There was no response at all as they knocked on the door waiting for an answer and as they could feel the coldness coming from underneath the doorway, they started to get worried.

" Hamano? ...Hamano, we are coming in? " said Yoshinori Ara.

He opened the door and everyone started to come in.

" No one is here " said Sonoko.

Shinichi saw the window was opened as the curtains were blowing heavily as the wind came in sending a shiver down all their spines, but he knew this feeling all too well and he knew what had happened as he ran to the window.

'The window is opened' he thought.

" Uh it can't be " he said.

He looked down the balcony to the other one to see nothing.

'Not a drop of snow, it doesn't look like he dropped' he thought as he started down.

" Hey look over there " said Ran pointing.

They all looked.

" Isn't that Hamano? " said Ran.

* * *

They all stood still shocked as they saw Hamano lying in the snow.

'How could that be?' Thought Shinichi as he stared at him knowing what he knew was true.

They all ran outside worried and panicking calling the man`s name.

Shinichi was the first to make it outside and he was checking to see if he was a pulse but he already knew the truth.

* * *

" Don't come over here! " he said ordering the others.

They all stood still paying attention to what he was saying, but they had no idea why they were listening to him.

" It is too late. He is dead and there is nothing anyone can do about it " said Shinichi.

" Why? " said Doi Katsuki.

" I do not want the crime scene and evidence to be contaminated any further " said Shinichi as he put the body down.

"...? " said Everyone.

" Detective Geek don't tell me? " said Sonoko nervously.

" He was murdered? " said Ran upset.

He nodded.

Everyone looked at Shinichi.

* * *

" Don't you see the body is ten meters away from the mansion. And the only footsteps out here are ours and mine is the only one here towards the body " said Shinichi.

" But then that would mean... " said Yoshinori Ara.

He nodded in agreement to what he was about to say.

" Right! This is a murder that only someone with wings could have committed and that is impossible " said Shinichi.

" And this is an impossible murder " he said declaring.

They all stood for a moment in silence taking it all in.

" Why would someone do this? " said Ran sadly.

He looked at the body again.

" I am not sure yet but I will find out " said Shinichi.

"...? " said everyone.

" It seems that he was strangled to death, by possibly a rope or something similar to that. He was not killed here, this has all been staged to make us all to frighten us all. He was moved here by his killer " said Shinichi.

" Are you saying that someone in the mansion killed him? " said Doi Katsuki.

" Yes " said Shinichi as he nodded in agreement.

" Eh? " They all said in shock.

* * *

" You think that one of us is the killer? " said Yoshinori Ara.

They all were shocked again looking at each other suspiciously.

" It seems that way " said Shinichi.

A gust of wind was heard as they stood in silence.

" No! There is one other person that was supposed to stay here that you are all forgetting about " said Kiyohiro Sugama

" The Dark Master? Maybe " said Yoshinori Ara.

Shinichi then stood up.

" It is best that we discuss this inside " said Shinichi.

" No way I am out of here " said Kikue Tanaka panicking.

" What? " said Yoshinori Ara.

* * *

" I am not waiting around to be the next one to be murdered " said Kikue Tanaka.

" And who put this sick kid in charge anyway? " she said pointing to Shinichi.

They all looked at him.

" He is giving everyone orders, like he is in charge and he..." she began to ramble.

Sonoko stepped in front of her angrily.

" Shinichi knows what he is doing " said Sonoko.

" Shinichi? You called him detective geek " said Doi Katsuki as he put his hand to his mouth as he looked like he was thinking in a gesturing way.

 _Click_

Doi Katsuki then clicked his fingers and then smiled.

" Wait I know who you are " he said smiling.

They all looked back and forward between the two guys.

" You are Kudo Shinichi, the High School Detective and just a while ago you went up against..." he said sounding amazed.

" Right " said Sonoko interrupting him and pushing him aside.

" Kudo Shinichi Detective? " the others said shocked.

He nodded and smiled at the same time as he put his hands in his pockets.

And they all went inside.


	25. 25

" I am not comfortable having a detective here " said someone as the whispered it to another person.

He ignored this as they were all whispering about him and the murder that had just happened, as they all watched him not taking a single eye off him.

It was creepy as they were all watching him as if he was the criminal or a thief that was going to steal from them and take all of their secrets and tell everyone the truth about them. Something that no one would want here because they were all magicians or fans with secrets that they kept. And they were worried that he would solve them all and they would be left with nothing.

* * *

He sighed as he sat down to think but he was still cold.

*****Coughing*****

He coughed heavily as he closed his eyes and was started to feel dizzy again and was cold as he shivered.

And he then opened his eyes to see Ran smiling as he handed him a jumper.

" I made this for you for your birthday but because of everything that happened I did not get the chance to give you it. And well...now seems like the perfect chance for you to wear it because you are freezing " said Ran.

He smiled as he held the jumper in his hands, he could see that it was homemade and that she had worked really hard on it. And that it was red, the colour that she thought was his favourite colour and this made him smile nervously because he was going to have to lie about that from now on. It was something that he could live with and even though red was her favourite colour and his was blue it did not really matter because he could live with it. As long as she did not keep making things and buying things that were red because it was a colour that he did not like to see that much on a daily basis because when he saw it he could not help but think of death.

" Thank You " he said smiling.

But he was still cold and his clothes were still a little damp.

* * *

" Err huh I have...I mean I found some clothes that you could wear to keep you dry " said Doi Katsuki.

He looked up to see the smiling guy at him as he handed over the clothes.

" Hmph Thank You? " he said stunned.

And then he was given a creepy large grin.

* * *

" You are welcome Detective " said Doi Katsuki.

And with that he was already getting a splitting headache from this guy and the grin was far too creepy. And it was far too wide and familiar to him as if he had seen it before, somewhere and someplace he just could not place it as his head was still swimming.

" Shinichi what did happen to your clothes? " said Sonoko.

" Oh! " he said snapping out of his thoughts.

Everyone could feel the tension in the air and turned around to look at him.

" Shinichi? " said Ran.

" When I and your father got here, the bridge was on fire and already burning but to make it here I had to quickly run across it and it broke just before I got to the end. I am afraid to say that there is no escape for any of us because the bridge was set on fire and collapsed to the ground leaving everyone stranded here. Just like the killer wanted and I am guessing that this is just the beginning " said Shinichi.

They all looked shocked.

" Without the bridge then we are stuck here and there is no way out, and the phone line was cut I am guessing that was the killer too " said Yoshinori Ara.

He just nodded.

* * *

" We could just use our phones " said Kikue Tanaka.

" I am afraid that there is no signal anywhere on the mountain, we are out of service sorry " said Doi Katsuki.

They all sighed in despair.

In the end Shinichi did not go to change his clothes.

* * *

" Could it be my fault? " said Sonoko.

" Because I was the one to choose him to go to his room " said Sonoko.

She started to think back of the happy moment that was just a while ago.

" If Hamano was not in his room, then he would have not died..." said Sonoko.

She began to cry.

" He died because I choose him " said Sonoko in tears.

" Sonoko " said Ran comfortingly.

" Don't blame yourself " said Doi Katsuki reassuringly.

She looked up at him wiping away the tears.

" Remember that you were blindfolded, you had no idea that you would mark his name or what would have happened " said Doi Katsuki.

" He is right the only person to blame is the killer and the killer alone " said Shinichi.

He nodded in agreement with Doi Katsuki.

" And you were just after all his assistant " said Doi Katsuki.

'Assistant?' thought Shinichi.

" Is it ok that we are just sitting here doing nothing, while we wait for someone to come to our rescue? " said Naoko Kuroda.

He closed his as he was starting to get tired.

* * *

" It will be ok " said Shinichi.

They turned around to look at him listening to his every word.

" When the bridge burned Ran`s father was on the other side of it, that he would get the police and that he wanted us to stay inside. He said that the police would be here by the morning " said Shinichi.

Everyone then looked happier by this.

" Well I can rest easier now that..." said Kikue Tanaka happily.

" What if the Dark Master is the criminal." said Yoshinori Ara.

* * *

" So, it could have been because of that chat room? " said Naoko Kuroda.

" Chat room? " said Ran.

" We all talk on a private chat room online and sometimes they tend to get ugly " said Naoko Kuroda.

" But why would that be a motive to kill? " said Ran.

" Huh? " said Sonoko.

" Didn't I tell you? " said Sonoko.

* * *

Now he was listening.

" Everyone was disturbed because of a certain magician " said Sonoko.

" If you did not know, there was a man called Hallowief and he performed certain kind of tricks, they were eccentric performances " said Yoshinori Ara.

" Sadly, he died just over a month ago " said Doi Katsuki sadly as he held his head down.

" Yes, and when everyone was talking about it online, the 'Dark Master' said something odd very odd " said Yoshinori Ara.

" That great magician died because of all of you! " he said dramatically.

* * *

There was a pause.

" What does that mean? " said Ran.

" It was just over a month ago "

" Everyone was discussing the tricks of him and his career. Everyone said they wished that they could have witnessed his accident " said Naoko Kuroda.

He could feel a knot in his stomach that people would actually want to see something so horrible and they actually discuss this. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

" The way 'Dark Master' put it, he made it sound like we were responsible for his death " said Naoko Kuroda.

She sounded rather guilty to him as she avoided all eye contact.

* * *

" That does not make any sense " said Kikue Tanaka angrily.

" Everyone was worried, so we asked the leader Nishiyama . Last month in the chat room but he did not log on. And the ID alone could not be his so I thought someone might have seen our discussion, so I talked to him about it and we decided to hold this meeting " said Yoshinori Ara.

" That way, we could invite the people from the chat room and check on it " said Yoshinori Ara.

" I ... I see " said Sonoko.

" The 'Dark Master' did he just not just join recently? So how on earth would he know about our past conversations " said Naoko Kuroda.

" In order to solve this, we invited him here " said Yoshinori Ara.

" I see...and he did say some weird things " said Kikue Tanaka.

She looked directly at him when she was saying this.

" I can fly in the skies, I can conceal myself " said Kikue Tanaka.

"...? " said everyone.

" Wait then that means, the killer really is 'The Dark Magician' " said Yoshinori Ara.

" Then this impossible murder would have and could have been performed by him "said Doi Katsuki.

" He performed a magic show, of death " said Shinichi.

* * *

Everyone was silent.

" Right "

She shivered.

" I am getting cold and I am going to get my coat " said Kikue Tanaka.

" Achoo " sneezed Shinichi.

He was handed a handkerchief by Ran.

" I will come with you too " said Ran.

" Shinichi, you should get some sleep " said Ran.

He was about to respond to that...

" Then I will come with you, best to stick in numbers " said Doi Katsuki reassuringly.

And now his headache was getting worse as he was hustled out of the room.

He did not want to go to sleep because he was not tired and his work was not done yet, he still had his job to do and there was a killer likely amongst them. Instead he took some medication that Doi Katsuki had given to Ran for him, but they were left in her room and they went to get them so he could take them.

* * *

Both Shinichi and Ran entered the room first as the other two just waited at the doorframe.

" Really, just being this nervous to get a sweater " said Kikue Tanaka.

" What was Sonoko talking about when she said she was the assistant? " said Ran.

" Hamano used her to determine everyone's role " said Ran.

And she then went on to explain it more in detail.

" Come on " said Kikue Tanaka hurrying them.

They quickly walked out in room seeing the panic look expression on her face.

'Is the 'Dark Master' really the criminal?' thought Shinichi.

And then they went to Kikue Tanaka`s room so that she could get the things that she needed and quickly. As he looked at her she looked generally shaken and scared of what was happening, and out of everyone she was the most scared and her reaction was normal.

'He was never seen' he said to himself inside his head.

'But everyone has an alibi?' he said to himself inside his head.

He was thinking to himself asking these questions as Kikue Tanaka went in her room and they all stood in the doorway.

" To me it seems like the killer wants us to be trapped up here and something else I can just feel it in my bones " said Kikue Tanaka.

'I will never let that happen' thought Shinichi.

'If he kills again then it is going to get so much worse' thought Shinichi.

He watched as she picked the coat off the bed.

* * *

 **SMASH**

And at the exact same time an arrow came through the window smashing it and hitting the wall, just flying past her head and narrowly missing it.

" Huh! " said Doi Katsuki.

" What! " said Kikue Tanaka.

" Ah " said Ran.

Shinichi remained speechless.

" Where is this arrow come from? " said Ran.

Kikue Tanaka ran to the curtains and opened them looking out the window, to see where it came from.

" How could this happen? " she said to herself as she stepped out to the balcony.

" Who is there, come out! " she screamed determined as she stepped further outside.

" W-wait! " screamed a panicked Doi Katsuki.

" Close the window! " screamed Shinichi.

Both was said at almost the exact same time.

* * *

 **SMASH**

And then they heard another smashing sound of glass breaking coming from downstairs.

" What was that sound? " said Kikue Tanaka.

 **SCREAMING**

They heard the sound of a girl screaming downstairs.

" Sonoko! " said Ran.

" Dammit " said Shinichi as he ran to find out what was happening.

And then followed by Doi Katsuki.

Then Ran.

As they ran down the stairs they could see the other two men standing at the stairs.

" Sonoko, Sonoko where is she? " said Ran.

" She went to the bathroom with Kuroda " said Yoshinori Ara.

The three of them immediately ran there.

They saw Naoko Kuroda standing outside the bathroom.

" What happened?! " said a panicked and demanding Doi Katsuki.

They looked at her for answers.

" I heard glass break when Sonoko went into the bathroom " said Yoshinori Ara.

* * *

Both Shinichi and Doi Katsuki ran into the bathroom.

To see Sonoko sitting on the floor on the right sitting on the floor and an arrow on the left side, with it stuck in the mirror. And that was where the smashing sound came from and where the glass was broken, with all over the floor.

'With the arrow in the mirror, that meant that someone must have shot from the window' thought Shinichi.

Sonoko looked panicked and in shock, but she was fine with barely a scratched. And he knew that she would be fine because she is always fine.

He began to analyze the room, to put the pieces together of what had just happened.

" Someone attacked us from outside! " said Yoshinori Ara.

They were all now surrounding the bathroom.

" Don't joke, now I am mad at this bastard " said Kikue Tanaka.

And she ran away panicked and mad.

" Wait " said Ran as she chased after her.

Followed by Yoshinori Ara.

And then they all followed her as she ran outside into the darkness and the freezing snow.

And then into the woods.

" I don't know who you are, but just come out already you coward " screamed Kikue Tanaka.

They all looked around waiting for something to happen.

" Look here, at all these footprints in the snow " said Naoko Kuroda.

" Looks like someone has been out here " said Yoshinori Ara.

They both looked at the snow.

" W-what? " said Sonoko panicked.

And then she slipped and fell.

" Be careful " said Yoshinori Ara.

And then it was Kikue Tanaka to slip and fall in the snow as she was standing beside a tree.

" Are you alright? " said Ran as she ran over to help her.

" Why is someone doing this? " said Kikue Tanaka angrily.

" Why? " she said angrily as Ran helped her to her feet.

Yoshinori Ara began to look around and then noticed something at the corner of his eye.

" What is that? " said Yoshinori Ara.

* * *

He walked over to the unknown object.

" Bow gun? " he said as he looked at it.

And he then picked it up as everyone started to surround him as they realized what it was.

It was the almost murder weapon.

" Now I see it, the killer is not amongst us " said Kiyohiro Sugama.

As they all studied it looking slightly happier ad feeling safer.

" But that is good that means the killer left it before anyone got hurt " said Yoshinori Ara.

Shinichi watched in the distance watching the conversation and everyone's reaction to this.

" Arggh " came out on an angered Doi Katsuki as he punched into the snow heavily in anger as he kneeled on the ground.

" Damn " he said as he was giving up.

Shinichi observed this behaviour as not suspicious but out of place as he looked at him closely thinking and just thinking as he looked over his shoulder.

Kiyohiro Sugama was still angry while others were slightly happier and relieved.

" That bow and arrow was aimed at me, and that only means one thing I am next " said Kiyohiro Sugama.

Ran wanted to make thing easier and with less tension.

" L-let's just get inside, in the nice and warm...besides it is dangerous out here " said Ran reassuringly.

" Your right " said Kiyohiro Sugama.

Sonoko looked over to the dead body.

" Hamano he looks so sad " said Sonoko.

" Should we cover him or something, it would be respectful " said Naoko Kuroda.

They all looked again.

" Sorry but that would destroy the evidence and as much as you want to respect the dead, you would do so better leaving him so that the evidence will remain and his killer will be caught. And that is what he would want for his killer to be caught " said Shinichi.

* * *

They all looked at him.

" And besides he will still just look the same underneath " he said letting it slip out.

" Shinichi! " she Ran scolding.

" This is an Art of work. If our foot prints cover it, then it becomes meaningless " said Kiyohiro Sugama.

Leaving Ran and Sonoko a little shaken by these words.

And deadpanned faces all around.

" A-art? " said Naoko Kuroda shaking.

It was starting to get colder.

" Cold " said Sonoko shivering.

And then she began to run inside.

But then she noticed something on the ground, and kneeled down to pick them up.

" T-these are arrows from the bow gun " said Sonoko as she looked at them.

They all counted them.

" They would have been for the rest of us " said Naoko Kuroda.

" We were lucky " said Yoshinori Ara.

They all took this information in standing there in the freezing cold.

" Anyway, everyone we should get inside now " said Doi Katsuki taking charge.

And they all began to follow him as he said this and walked away to go inside.

But Shinichi suddenly stopped to observe and think as he noticed something suspicious.

'Only the outside part of the tree is covered in snow from the branches' he thought.

He walked closer to the tree and crouched down looking.

He circled the tree as he was on the ground, then he felt something as his hand ran across something and he felt it.

'A hole!' he said inside his head.

He looked at it closer as he touched it, as he observed it.

'And it is freshly made' he said inside his head.

'Was it accidental?'

'Someone was out here' he remembered the footsteps.

'Then that would mean' he was thinking.

'That person`s reaction was the most suspicious' he thought.

* * *

' Doi Katsuki?' he thought as he watched Doi Katsuki catch Sonoko as she slipped in the snow again.

And then inside he began to ask everyone what they were doing when he was asleep.

" But why do you ask? " said Yoshinori Ara.

" I know why, he thinks that one of us is the killer " said Naoko Kuroda.

" But Detective the arrow came from outside " said Kiyohiro Sugama pointing out the obvious.

" The bow and arrows were outside "

" How could someone do this from here? " said Kiyohiro Sugama.

" We have yet to see the killer, so let's not jump to conclusions just yet " said Shinichi boldly.

" Shinichi! " said Ran.

" He is right, and it is better that we talk about this instead of dodging it " said Doi Katsuki.

And Doi Katsuki went on to tell him everything that happened while he was asleep.

It was all normal until he noticed something weird.

" Does it really take you eight minutes to get the wine? " said Shinichi questioning Yoshinori Ara.

" Yes, I forgot about the new locks, so I had to come back for the key " said Yoshinori Ara.

" New locks? " said Kikue Tanaka questioning him as if he was a suspect.

" I can show you them " said Yoshinori Ara.

And they all went outside to see if this was true.

" Look see, new locks " said Yoshinori Ara.

They all looked to see that there were new locks and that there was a lot of them.

" It is true, and there is three of them " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just looked around as they were discussing the locks.

He then saw something and wanted answers.

" Hey, is that the door to the kitchen? " questioned Shinichi as he pointed at the door.

" Yeah " said Yoshinori Ara.

He looked at the ground.

" There seems to be a lot of footsteps here, just like there was in the forest " said Shinichi.

" Probably when everyone was wandering around earlier " said Kikue Tanaka sounding annoyed.

" Seems logical " said Yoshinori Ara reassuringly.

" Now can we go back inside? " said Kikue Tanaka.

" Just one more stop, I want to see the water heating room " said Shinichi.

"...? " said everyone.

* * *

But they all went anyway.

" There is not much snow on the roof " he said as he observed it.

" Probably because of the steam, it will melt it " said Yoshinori Ara.

" That window where does it lead to? " said Shinichi as he noticed the window.

He could see that it still had snow on it.

" That window leads to the second hall " said Yoshinori Ara.

" If you use the window, then you can climb in, Tanaka? " said Shinichi.

" Yes, but I did not have the time to do it because I was preparing the water the entire time " said Kikue Tanaka.

They started to argue and blame each other, giving him a chance to walk away and be alone to look at his surroundings.

And look at the broken bathroom window.

'The criminal shot the arrow from the tree, but there is something...wrong' he thought.

And he began to walk around with his hands in his pockets.

' I see how the arrow shot into Tanaka`s room because the killer would be able to see the shadows' he thought.

'But why the bathroom?' he thought as he put his hand to his mouth.

Then he noticed something on the ground and leaned down to pick it up.

" A staple? " he said to himself.

'Why is here?' he thought.

He then looked up at the window.

And then it lights up like a Christmas tree in his mind.

* * *

He pulled himself as he leaned on the frame of the window his elbow as he was able to see two some holes in the wall.

" Hey " he said.

He felt two pair of hands of him as he was being pulled down and then was put to the ground.

" Are your investigations going well Detective? " said Doi Katsuki.

He was pulled down by him and Ran, rather humiliating.

" Shinichi, you got snow all over yourself " said Ran wiping at the snow on his arm.

" Coe on everyone is inside " said Ran walking away.

But he had one more question to ask.

" Sonoko how did Hanamo determine the jobs? can you give me the details " said Shinichi.

And she did.

And they all went back inside.

They all sat at the dining room table drinking tea and coffee.

' I see'

He thought as he was drinking his coffee.

'The case is solving itself'

But he was left with one final problem and key to the case, and that was the impossible murder.

It would determine who the killer was and put everything into place.

He was thinking of crane would make it possible, but realized that was just too much.

Stakes, but they would leave marks.

" Anyone want some red wine? said Yoshinori Ara.

And he was snapped out of his train of thoughts.

Curiously he picked up one of the bottles, and held it upside down looking at it.

There was a picture of a boat with sails on it.

'I see, so that is how it happened'

He smiled as he solved the trick to the impossible murder.

And he knew who the killer was as he smiled more.

But the motive still remained as he put it together piece by piece.


	26. 26

Now he was stuck with one thing and that was getting what he needed without alerting the killer that he knew their identity and arise any suspicion, but how could he go about that without looking like a weirdo.

But how could he go about?

He was left stuck asking himself this question as he leaned on the table in his signature pose trying to think.

" Hey how about a magic trick? " said Katsuki Doito.

* * *

They all turned around to see Katsuki Doito standing in the doorway with several objects in his arms as he hugged onto them tightly as they were in a box.

"...? " said everyone.

He smiled as he put the box done, right beside Shinichi.

* * *

" Magic trick? " said Sonoko.

" I thought that we could all make up our own magic tricks and show each other " said Katsuki Doito.

" That is a great idea! " said Ran enthusiastically.

Katsuki Doito just smiled as he nodded in agreement.

" Trying to lighten the mood even though there is a killer amongst us " said Naoko Kuroda sarcastically.

They sat in silence not starting at each other with the awkwardness in the air.

" Just want to cheer everyone up, even if it is just for a little while " said Katsuki Doito.

" That is nice of you to think that " said Kikue Tanak bitterly.

" Hey " said Sonoko.

" Well for all I know he is the murderer and he is setting up his next trick to kill one of is, or god forbid all of us with one deadly blow " said Kikue Tanak.

They all looked at him suspiciously and then back at her.

" I am sure that he meant no harm, now let's just sit down and try to relax " said Yoshinori Ara.

He sat down as he was reassuring everyone.

" Now it will pass sometime and hopeful be calming experience for everyone " said Yoshinori Ara.

They all just nodded and sat down.

* * *

" I will get some more wine " said Yoshinori Ara.

He started to pour it out into everyone`s glasses and continued to do this until he got to the last glass and then noticed that the wine had not been touched and the seat was empty with no one sitting in it.

" Humph...Has anyone seen the Detective Boy? " said Yoshinori Ara.

They all quickly looked around.

" Shinichi? " shouted out a desperate Ran.

" Ochs that Detective Geek is always disappearing " said an annoyed Sonoko.

They all began to search downstairs.

" What if he ran away? "

" What if he is the killer? "

Said Kikue Tanak.

" Could he be in the toilet? " said Katsuki Doito reassuringly as he scratched the back of his head.

And then they heard a scream going from upstairs.

" That was Shinichi`s voice " said Ran.

* * *

And then she did by her name and then ran up the stairs followed by a very panicked Katsuki Doito and the others who just looked confused to what was happening and they all followed the other two up the stairs.

" Shinichi! " said Ran.

" Where are you? " said Ran as she got to the top of the stairs.

She began to walk forward to where she thought she heard his voice coming from.

" Shinichi? " said Ran.

She opened the door to the room she thought he was in ready to fight off who or whatever was on the other side of the door as she opened the door fiercely and ready to protect and fight.

And then she saw Shinichi sitting on the ground calmly and just looking up at her and at the window.

" Shinichi why did you not answer me! " she said furiously.

She was no longer scared but just mad at him.

" Ran! " he said calmly.

* * *

 **SMASH**

And at that point, the very same point he said her name and turned his head an arrow smashed through the window and went in the wall right beside her but missing her.

" Again? " said Ran.

They stood back for a moment shocked and scared that they would also be shot at.

Shinichi then opened the window and looked outside.

" There is someone just outside I can see them " said Shinichi.

" It would be best to go right in the forest now! " said Shinichi.

And then he quickly ran past everyone as they were all still in shock and just watched him run past them all wondering what was going on, as they were clueless to what was happening.

Katsuki Doito stood gaped mouthed to what was happening.

* * *

" Shinichi! " screamed Ran as she was running outside after him.

" Wait! " she screamed.

And then he stopped suddenly as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

" Shinichi, it is dangerous out here. What if the killer got to you? " said Ran.

And now everyone was out of breath.

And then Yoshinori Ara came over with a panicked expression written all over his face.

" The Bow and the arrows are gone " said Yoshinori Ara.

Most of them looked shocked and horrified.

" If we are not careful then we are all dead " said Naoko Kuroda.

* * *

At this very same point as everyone was talking Shinichi quietly and discretely took Sonoko aside so that she could help him with his plan.

And then they both came back going into the crowd as if they were never gone.

And Shinichi just rolled his eyes as Sonoko just held the continuous grin on her face as he told her his plan and what he needed from her and what she needed to do. And she was not happy to be his assistant, so he had to let her on their surprise guest but he did not tell her who it was just that he was not the killer.

And from that moment there she was sure as hell not wanting him to go for jail and she did not want his name to be tarnished for a crime that he did not commit. A crime that she was afraid that she thought he would be blamed for or worse that he would be framed for and she just could not have that. And she was going to do everything that she could to make sure that this was not going to happen and she was going to make sure that Shinichi did the exact same thing. He was the Great Detective Geek and she knew that he could solve this but she also had to make sure that he did not arrest him and she even made him promise and he grudgingly did.

Her hero was here, right beside her and she was friend with him, having long night chats about magic and everything. It was her dream come true and she did not even know this until now, she was happy that she had come here because she had met him again. And she wanted to protect him from the cold-blooded killer that was her and she was willing to kill to protect him.

He was now regretting making this decision as he elbowed her as he rolled his eyes and gave her a warning look to wipe the smile off her face.

And she gave him an annoyed look but the smile was wiped off her face when he gave her a warning look to just shut up and get to work.

But the smile was back on her face with ten seconds.

* * *

" If you are not careful then the longer you keep your face like that...the wind just might keep it that way. Froze forever, your face just like that " whispered Shinichi.

And that wiped the smile off her face, thankfully as everyone was no looking at Shinichi.

" Look what I found " said Sonoko smiling.

She was holding the bow and arrow in her hands.

Shinichi then looked at it.

" Hey " said Yoshinori Ara.

" What is going on? " said Naoko Kuroda.

They all looked at him.

" Sonoko and I are going to give you a demonstration "

He then started to move into the darkness.

" Sonoko and I are going to reproduce the Killer Magic Show that happened here tonight, the one that the killer used earlier " said Shinichi.

They all gasped in shock.

" Reproduce the magic show? " said Yoshinori Ara.

" Don't tell me you know the trick behind the impossible crime? " said Kikue Tanaka.

Shinichi was now standing under a tree under the darkness hardly ever to be seen.

" Correct. The trick of there no being a single footstep being left on the ground " said Shinichi.

" Yet also, being able to move Hamado`s body to the ground with nothing to show "

"And I also know who the magician is of this murderous trick " Said Shinichi.

* * *

Everyone was shocked.

" Huh! " said a shocked Ran.

"You mean you know who the killer is? " said Naoko Kuroda.

" Sonoko can you take it to Hamano`s room please, I would like to test a theory " said Shinichi.

She nodded happily.

" Everything has already been prepared " said Shinichi.

" Alright! " she said and then ran away.

And the others were left confused.

" But the bow gun and arrow ...? " said Yoshinori Ara.

" It is still not enough...but with some string and scissors you can create the impossible crime and you will see everything for your own eyes and it will all become quite clear before your own eyes " said Shinichi.

He started to move in the darkness again.

" First, you have to prepare the bow gun, you have to carve a hole in the arrow. Then you will form a loop using the string and take it through the arrow. After you do that again with another arrow. Then you take the string pulling it through both arrows then you take two separate string and tie them to the string in the middle. then you will tie he string to the railings of the balcony. And that completes the preparation. Now let's begin the test " said Shinichi.

" Then by using the bow gun and arrows shoot each arrow..." said Shinichi.

" Detective Geek! " shouted Sonoko.

They all turned around.

* * *

" It is all here " said Sonoko holding it all in her hands.

She looked at them.

" Am I supposed to actually shoot these and where? " said Sonoko.

" To this tree " said Shinichi as he walked over to the tree.

Sonoko held the bow gun and looked at it hesitantly as she was almost ready to fire but she was still unsure as her hands began to shake

" It is perfectly fine if you fail the first time, I already know that you can do this because of all the classes you have already taken " said Shinichi.

Her family is super rich and he knew that she got lessons in such of these things, including riding lessons and dances lessons because he was stuck going to someone of them. His mother had made him go and Sonoko was one of his dance partners as a child and she just kept standing on his foot. And there was the incident at Camp where she nearly shot him in the head with an arrow as she was trying to aim for the board. But she managed to that off his hat instead and after that day he never wore a hat again. She blamed him thinking that it was the target just because his hat was red, he was in the opposite direction of the board and she was fully to blame for it

" S-sure! " she said a little shaken.

" Just don't let the string get caught amongst itself " said Shinichi muttering.

But she heard that and she was mad, she was ready to aim at that point but what she did not know was that her aim was really off and she was just about to take out her best friend.

" I am ready to aim " said Sonoko.

She was about to pull the string.

And then suddenly...

" WAIT! " said a voice behind her.

And she knew in that moment it was him as he put his hand on her shoulder and she could not help but lower her guard and put the bow gun down as she smiled looking at him.

"Wait, let me help I am good at these sort of things " said Katsuki Doito as he winked at her.

'That guy when did he ...?' Shinichi thought as he asked himself as he sweated nervously.

" May I Detective? " said Katsuki Doito with the bow gun already in his hands and with a grinning Sonoko beside him.

He was being asked this question directly as the guy was winking at him and already ready to aim for the target.

" S-sure " he said stuttering as he sneezed.

* * *

" Here goes " said Katsuki Doito.

The First one was shot.

" Bingo " said Katsuki Doito.

" Alright to complete the method shoot the next arrow into the trunk opposite tree. Then that will make the arrows..." said Shinichi.

The second one was shot and they were surprised to what they were seeing.

" As you can see this will create something like a ships sail " said Shinichi.

" T-this is just look " said a shocked Yoshinori Ara.

The four still remaining left with their mouths hanging wide open.

" I see that you have still not noticed " said Shinichi almost smugly.

He then faces palmed himself as what he was about to say and who he was going to get help from.

" Then Doi, there should be blanker all wrapped up nicely lying on the bed I made it to mimic a corpse please go and get it " said Shinichi.

He did as he said and then appeared with it waiting for the instructions to be given.

" Then take the two strings through the two loops on the blanket right down on the middle. Then gradually allow the blanket to slide down " said Shinichi.

He did as he was told showing them all what would happen.

" The corpse will land in the snow just like this " said Shinichi.

" I-I see " said a shocked Yoshinori Ara.

" Amazing " said Naoko Kuroda excitedly.

" That way you do not leave any traces behind and can move the corpse " said Yoshinori Ara.

" Then you put the strings through the belt buckle on the trousers and you can slide it down " said Naoko Kuroda.

" Exactly. The criminal made this making the crime from impossible to possible " said Shinichi.

There was a moment of silence as they imagined it all happening.

" The criminal used the bow gun to make a sail over the snow to make the crime possible " said Shinichi.

" But how do you remove the evidence? " said Kiyohiro Sugama.

They began to think about it.

" In order to do that you would have to let to it fall to the ground and leave the traces there. But there were no single traces of that " said Kiyohiro Sugama.

He began to tut.

* * *

" Don't worry "

He smiled as he moved forward ready for his next plan.

" Ready Doi, Tie another arrow in the middle of the rope. Then shoot one both to the left and one to the right. Then after tying all the strings together. Then you will be able to see with your own eyes how the evidence was able to disappear " said Shinichi.

Another arrow was shot.

And the evidence disappeared before all their own eyes.

" So, you see the string could vanish from the scene without damaging the snow " said Shinichi.

They all started to nod.

" I-its true " said Yoshinori Ara.

"B-but the arrow it is still in the tree " said a flabbergasted Kiyohiro Sugama.

" That is why the criminal burned the bridge. This way, the arrow could be easily being retrieved before the police come " said Shinichi.

There was a moment of silence.

" Isn't that right killer, Tanaka Kikue " said Shinichi dramatically.

They were all shocked as they gasped and then they all turned around to look at her.

" Tanaka the killer? " said Naoko Kuroda shocked and not believing what she was saying.

" H-how? " said Yoshinori Ara shocked.

They all looked at her again suspiciously.

" Don't joke around Detective, I think you are mistaken remember I was attacked with the bow gun too " said Kikue Tanaka.

She then looked at the others.

" How could I have possibly done this? " said Kikue Tanaka.

" Remember the attack you saw it for yourself " said Kikue Tanaka.

Shinichi just smirked and chuckled a little.

" Right! you just pretended to be attacked so no one would expect you I have seen it before and it will not be the last time that I will see it " said Shinichi.

" Yet how? " said Kikue Tanaka.

He smiled again.

" It is rather simple " said Shinichi.

" Place a staple on the wall outside, then pass the string through it. You then connect it to a sturdy object or place and then you allow the rest of the string to ascend from the above balcony. After pulling it into the room below all you need to do is tie the rope to the bed and cover it with your own clothes. By picking up your clothes this caused the string to snap and then the glass would break. And when the glass broke you would raise the bow gun from under your clothes and then fire behind you. When I and the others turned around to see the arrow that was your golden chance to retracted the string. Thus, also removing the object you used to hold it in place. You even opened the window to show us that the glass was broken and to believe that you were a victim of a deadly attack, making us think that the shooter was outside and not in this house " said Shinichi.

There was a moment of quiet pause.

" But would it really work? " said Yoshinori Ara.

Shinichi could see that the man was hoping that she was not the killer, but she was because the evidence was clear and there was no doubt in his mind that she was the killer.

" Just look at the balcony over there and remember the glass breaking earlier " said Shinichi.

They all looked to see it for themselves.

And could that this was true.

* * *

" But at the same time, an arrow came from below? " said Kikue Tanaka.

" That is simple also " said Shinichi.

" Tying the string to a heavy object and then to staple it onto the bathhouse window. If you tie the string to the glass door and then place the object near the bottom window. Whenever you open the balcony, the glass to the bathroom door will break. As also for the arrow in the window it was already placed there before hand. Then we ran to help and see what was happening you were able to recover the evidence of your crime " said Shinichi.

He then paused as he took a deep breath as he started to cough.

" For the evidence. The impressions left from the staple was left behind outside the bathroom along with staple on the ground just outside the bathhouse " said Shinichi.

She now looked nervous.

" But the bow gun and arrows were found outside " said Kikue Tanaka.

They all looked confused again but she was not going to confuse and fool him into believing that she was not the killer.

" While everyone admired the deadly trick that you had made, you took advantage of this and you just tossed it aside without anyone even noticing " said Shinichi.

He coughed a little.

" At also the same time you retrieved your arrow from the tree. The arrow that had been modified to place Hamono to the ground. You even fell to the ground because of the snow trying to get to it " said Shinichi.

" Am I wrong? " he said bluntly.

She just chuckled a little as closed her eyes.

" I would love to confirm your theories, but I could not have killed Hamano remember I was heating the water, which takes about eight minutes to do so. Using eight minutes to do all of that and kill someone is just impossible " said Kikue Tanaka.

" You prepared it before hand " said Shinichi.

" Ah, but I was chosen coincidentally for that job " said Kikue Tanaka.

He smiled at this again.

" Coincidence? There was no coincidence " said Shinichi.

" It was magic " said Shinichi.

" You were first hand involved in Hamano`s magic trick, after all you were his assistant " said Shinichi.

" Decoy? " said Naoko Kuroda.

" There was no real magic, those papers where prepared before hand and each one was marked. The decoy assistant then writes the names on the paper. And then the magician pretends to guess them..." said Shinichi.

" W-wait Sonoko were the one who made the marks " said Yoshinori Ara.

" Correct she was blindfolded so Tanaka could just hand her a pen with no ink in it and everyone was fooled into thinking that Sonoko was the one to make the marks. I also believe that you were the one to suggest the idea of this trick to Hamano, giving yourself the alibi that you needed " said Shinichi.

Her mouth was wide open as she looked horrified and shocked to what she was hearing.

" You then entered Hamano`s bedroom and strangled him, using this exact method it is possible to commit the impossible crime " said Shinichi.

" W-where is your evidence! " said Yoshinori Ara panicking.

" If that is what you want then let's have a look in your boots " said Shinichi.

She gasped in shock and then looked to her boots.

" There is another arrow in there " said Shinichi.

" That is the reason I ran out of here in the first place to trick you into taking the arrow " said Shinichi.

She was now sweating and twitching, now it was turn to turn up the heat.

" You only had enough time to remove the arrow from the tree and there should be a mark where the arrow was " said Shinichi.

" That right there is a fresh mark right here! " said Kiyohiro Sugama as he inspected it and confirming it for everyone.

" Just like I said " said Shinichi.

" You cannot just through 'special' arrows away. And the best available hiding spot is on your person and in your boots where no one is likely to search " said Shinichi.

She then took a step back with a mad look on her face.

" Then the Dark Master ...? " said Yoshinori Ara.

" I believe Tanaka created a personality just for this or perhaps she used someone else surname name " said Shinichi.

" But she was in the chat room at the same time " said Naoko Kuroda.

" All you need is two computers, it is rather simple when you think about it " said Shinichi.

" And not just Dark Master, another surname that she used belonging to someone else " said Shinichi.

He could see it in her face that she had finally caved and given up.

" No. They are both mine " said Kikue Tanaka.

She then took the arrow out of her boot and then went on to explain her motive.

" I am the first granddaughter of Hallowief, who died because of that chat room " said Kikue Tanaka.

They were all shocked.

"Hallowief`s..." said Yoshinori Ara.

" Granddaughter! " said Naoko Kuroda finishing his sentence.

" Then..." said Yoshinori Ara.

She just nodded.

" Correct my Grandfather was also part of the chat room was Silly Boy. I found out when I went through his possessions had left behind when had lost a silly little trinket I cannot even remember what it was. He was still logged in when I saw it and I read through all of it to see what it was as it caught my interest even though I did not mean to I read it all. And did by best to cheer him up because of it. I could see that his confidence was sinking lower every day with his magic and how people saw him. So, he insisted doing a danger magic trick, an escape magical trick. " said Kikue Tanaka.

" But that's ..." said Naoko Kuroda.

She crossed her arms and stood her ground.

" Exactly. My grandfather tried the suggestion, and he died doing so " said Kikue Tanaka.

She then looked at them.

" But I never held it against you " said Kikue Tanaka.

She then looked to the ground and began speaking as if she was speaking to herself.

" But why can't I find it in myself to forgive him...Those harsh words between Nishida and Hamano after the accident " said Kikue Tanaka.

They could all see it all over her face as she imagined the words that were said on the chat room.

* * *

 _" I was shocked when I heard about it on the news "_

 _" No, he probably wanted to die on stage that was probably his intent "_

 _" The old man couldn't even handle some cold water "_

 _Laughing face._

There was a moment of silence in the air as the atmosphere was filled with sadness.

* * *

" My grandfather wanted to tell everyone his identity after the show ..." said Kikue Tanaka.

They gasped in shock.

" Eh? " they said.

" And now he is gone...What do you all think? " said Kikue Tanaka.

She took a pause for a moment.

" Silly Boy Hallowief! "

" When I read what they said in the chat room I just couldn't stop myself " said Kikue Tanaka.

" But if they knew he was Silly Boy, then they would never have said those horrible things " said Naoko Kuroda.

" True but he found out anyway " said Naoko Kuroda.

" He? " said Naoko Kuroda.

She just smiled.

" Katsuki Doito! " said Kikue Tanaka.

" On the day before his performance he emailed Grandfather to cheer him on " said Kikue Tanaka.

" But how did he know? " said Yoshinori Ara.

" I believe he is familiar with magic tricks himself " said Shinichi.

They all looked confused and walked towards where Shinichi was standing they could no longer see him but just his body and shadow in the dark as they heard his voice.

" You still do not understand! " said Shinichi.

Ran walked forward to see that Shinichi was no longer standing there. Instead there was several objects from leaves, branches, paper and cardboard there taking shape of him.

And there was a walk talkie there also with the speaking button cello taped in place for him to be able to speak to them, and the volume up full. He had been gone and they had not even noticed.

Shinichi was now upstairs walking the corridor going towards a certain room and person.

" Katsuki Doito! Is nothing more than a stage name or as goes by a red herring " said Shinichi.

* * *

He then opened the door.

" If you rearrange the letters ..." said Shinichi.

They slowly put the anagram together and where shocked when they worked it out.

" _Kaitou Kid!_ " they all said in shock.

They were now all staring at him as he stood out in the balcony with his cape blowing in the wind.

" Why is he here? " said Yoshinori Ara.

They all stood shocked just staring.

And then _Kaitou Kid_ turned around ready to speak to him as he walked forward.

" Your deduction is quite entertaining Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

"Where is Sonoko? " he said demanding.

" Sleeping soundly in the next room like a princess. I favour that expression the most " said _Kaitou Kid._

Not that he was going to tell him or anyone but he was actually agreeing with _Kaitou Kid_ on this and was just a little grateful that she would not be in the way.

" Playing your silly little games here, Red Herring " said Shinichi.

He made the confession easily, a lot easier than he though. He had to give the guy credit for what he was able to do.

" You nearly had me fooled by that name of yours " said Shinichi.

 _Kaitou Kid_ still stood still with his hands in his pockets as his cape blew away in the wind behind him, making him and it seem even more climatic and dramatic than ever.

" I never intended to fool you " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I came here to check on the death of Silly Boy. He was still online, so I thought it was odd. Silly Boy is a stage name Hallowief used in his stage performance debut "

" I found out she was his granddaughter and I knew about the invisible assistant I didn't think this would turn into murder "

His voice was now changing.

" When I found out, it was too late "

He then moved his head to the side not looking Shinichi in the eyes in sadness.

" Such a disgrace " said Kaitou _Kid_ sadly.

There was a moment of sadness.

It seemed that _Kaitou Kid_ was more human than he had thought as he saw and heard the emotions coming from the thief

" Those emotions persuade deductions, making us avoid the truth " said Shinichi as he also avoided eye contact.

" I had to put a stop to her from her becoming a serial murder " said Shinichi.

" I am not a Detective, but after you collapsed from the flu I had to give you a helping hand this time. And I look forward to the next time that I may be your Watson to your Holmes or maybe one day you can be my assistant " said _Kaitou Kid_ as he smiled.

Shinichi then looked around as he heard the engine of a plan coming towards them.

And he then looked back to _Kaitou Kid._

He was holding onto his hat and was beginning to step back.

And he could just feel the grin that was hidden on the thief`s face by his hand.

" Here is where I take my leave, Meitantei "

 _Kaitou Kid_ then bowed his head.

" Before anything valuable vanishes " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

 **PUFF**

There then was a puff of pink smoke as he watched the thief vanish in it as he coughed as he took in the smoke.

And then when the smoke cleared he saw the thief on his glider, gliding off in a dramatic escape into the darkness.

Shinichi then leaned against the balcony as he started to breathe in the fresh air.

'I see that he is formidable as ever' thought Shinichi.

He was now exhausted by it was finally over.

That morning the helicopter had brought Megure and the old man over.

Tanaka soon admitted to her crimes again.

The case was closed and put to rest.

But the nightmare continued soon after that

When Sonoko had dragged Shinichi, and Ran to Karaoke where she sang nonstop for more than four hours. Putting the both of them asleep and Sonoko taking a picture of them sleeping together as they hugged. Which made the old man very unhappy when he saw and he was quite dramatic about it afterwards, which ended like it always did. With Ran being the one to give him a lecture and Shinichi stuck in the room while the two of them argued and a grinning Sonoko.

Why was he always stuck in the middle?

Sonoko had blamed him for _Kaitou Kid_ knocking her unconscious as if he knew that he would do that.

And so, what if he did.

She was doing what he needed her to do.

And kept Ran on the ground so that she could protect the others and possibly put a stop to the killer if needed to be.

But he was sure she would not attack, but he just had to make sure.

And he wanted to have a little chat with the thief again before he made his escape.

He had let him go because of all the help that he had given and he did not really commit any crimes this time.

Apart from a fake name, kind of.

And by the time that he got home his flu was already gone whatever the thief had given him really did a good job.


	27. 27

He was now sitting in class not paying attention to anything that was happening as the class went on. He was still tired and could not be bothered paying attention to what was happening around him. He just sat dully leaning against his desk as he pretended that he was paying full attention long each so that he could go to sleep without anyone noticing.

He had just finished a Heist last night and he was at the 'Magic Lovers Club' just days before that and he was there for a couple of days, trying to keep his identity a secret from everyone. But within a couple of hours of HIS arrival his identity was quickly blown.

The event of that night where truly haunting.

And it was the first time that he had ever seen a dead body.

And he was still having nightmares about that because it had left its mark on him and he knew that this mark would be left forever. And he had not much sleep because of seeing that body of someone that he considered a friend that he had gotten to know and just met. and just like that the light of life was blown out and stolen from him forever taken and could never be given back. As the man was murdered and left in the cold. frozen solid in the freezing cold as if he was nothing but ...it was something that he did not want to think about as he shook his head.

He was now feeling cold and he started to shiver as he was thinking about it.

* * *

" ACHOO " sneezed Aoko very loudly.

He jumped in his seat a little frightened but relieved he was no longer thinking about it. But what was worse he had something else to think about now.

" Ahoko...you are disgusting... yuck you are gross you got your germs all over me " said Kaito dramatically.

He wiped the germs off his sleeve.

" Achoo! " he then sneezed as he covered his mouth.

And then wiped his runny nose.

He then looked deliriously around him.

People were staring at him; the whole class was staring at him.

And then he felt a hand on his forehead making him blush slightly.

" Ahoko! " he said embarrassed as he backed away turning his head.

" You still feel warm " said Aoko.

She had completely ignored what he had just said.

" I think you still have the flu " said Aoko.

'Why the hell would she just not mover her hand already asked himself.

But she eventually did.

* * *

The teacher was now looking at them and she looked extremely pissed off and they all just sat back down in their seats pretending to pay full attention to the class, whatever class it was he was not sure what class it actually was.

And before he figured out what class it was the bell rang for lunch and he completely forgot what class it was because it was lunch and he was hungry. And it was his most favourite class of all because he got to eat and he just doing that.

One thing that everyone in the entire school of Edoka High knew that Kuroba Kaito was the most dangerous and troublesome at lunch time and if you got between him and chocolate dessert then you were in trouble. You had to avoid him at all costs and it would be best if he was in front of the line, instead of the back of the line where he would get bored. And this is where warped mind would do some its best work and everyone in the line would become a character out of a movie or to show. Last week it was marvel and they were hoping that it would be the last week because all the guys were dressed as girls and the girls were all dressed as guys. And all they saw was a creepy smile before it all happened and pink smoke, and it was all because he was late for lunching after having another fight with Nakamori Aoko.

* * *

Nakamori Aoko.

She was either the one that helped take him away or she would be the one that set him off his rocker and loose into the world. But the fact was she was the only one that could calm him down, stop I=him and put an end to reign of terror.

He was both scary and amusing at the same time.

He was like watching a real-life film that would never end and that would never get boring, it was just fascinating to watch and something that you would never get fed up of. It was shark week and everyone enjoyed watching it and it was fun to see who just might be the next victim and who would escape alive.

But the main thing was for sure.

Keep away from all chocolate until he leaves.

And wait at least ten minutes afterwards because sometimes he will come back for seconds and he will want a lot more.

And if there is no chocolate then he gets upset and you do not want an upset Kuroba Kaito.

Because an upset Kuroba Kaito explodes like a volcano for the rest of the day, well at least until he is distracted or Aoko puts a stop to him.

He turned around sure that everyone was giving him strange looks and it was as if everyone was watching him as he just sat down sitting down on his seat with his lunch. He was sure of it and there was even that moment of deafening silence as they were just watching him and talking about him. And he swore that this happened all the time at lunch and he just knew that it would happen tomorrow and the next day, and he had no idea why.

Maybe some of the people just wanted to see a magic trick, after all he had just shown one with his special assistant Hakuba while waiting in line and he had taken the first piece of chocolate cake. And he did it deliberately knowing that the first piece of the cake was the best and that he had his eye on it as soon as he saw it. Hakuba was evil and he just wanted a full cake, like always did to himself and Hakuba had ruined that. He had to pay.

" I mean who runs through a burning bridge, that is falling apart to save his girlfriend? It is something that you only hear in the movies and not in real life " said Aoko.

" That is so romantic " said Keiko.

Nakamori had told his daughter what happened.

Hakuba had seen the list of names and it was not long before he had told Nakamori.

And it was not long before he had turned up yelling and almost causing an avalanche because of his loud voice. But he had caused a little one that had buried the police cars and caused them to have to bury themselves away from the accident.

And he was long gone at this time and somehow, he got the blame and Nakamori had shouted again, causing another almost avalanche. The Task Force members had to beg him not to scream for the rest of the day and by the end of the day they all had the flu because of the snow. And then Aoko got the flu and now he had the flu because of this.

And even though he was sweating and had the worst headache that he had in a life time, he had to pretend that he was well because he knew what Hakuba would say if he knew that he was sick.

Hakuba would say that he got the flu from Kudo Shinichi because he was Kaitou _kid._

And he would go and on and on about it.

And he would list it as more evidence of him being _Kaitou kid._

And he could not be bothered with this.

His head was pulsing and he just wanted to sleep.

But he had to keep his act up and pretend like everything was fine, just fine.

His head was so killing him.

But he was impressed that Meitantei had actually ran through fire to save them all and that showed real devotion for someone risking their lives for others and he did not know anyone else that would do the same thing.

He just wanted to lay down and rest his head.

But first he had to finish his chocolate cake.

And he was looking for his next encounter with Kudo Shinichi and see what would happen next because things with him were starting to get interesting and more every single time that they had met. There was never a dull moment and he was the one that was surprised and amused by the things that went on.

But not on this occasion because there was a murder and everything just went horribly wrong.

But the way Kudo had handle it was just simply amazing and the killer just gave up so easily and was defeated without even fighting back. And he had heard that this had happened a lot with the murderers but he did not believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. It is something that you want to see happen again but then again do not because that would mean someone had to die for it to happen and he did not want that.

He was the one detective that had actually lived up to his name.

And he had wondered just when did Kudo work out that he was _Kaitou kid?_

And how long would it have taken him if he was not sick.

Again!

He was glad that the burn mark was almost gone and it looked like they would not scar or not scar that bad.

He was worried for a second when he heard about the fire and he had thought back to the hospital, he did not like seeing anyone in the hospital.

It made them vulnerable and he did not like seeing people at their weakest because it just made him feel weak, making him feel scared and that was something that he did not want to ever feel in his life.

All he wanted to be was happy and nothing else.

And anyway, he had a Heist planned soon to be and he was looking forward to doing it.

And he was hoping that a certain detective would show up.

And had finished his chocolate cake after pretending to listen to what Aoko and Keiko were saying as he just nodded along.

And after two more classes that he had slept in.

He was going home to get some more sleep, hoping that he would not have any more nightmares again about dead bodies.

That was the thing about detectives that he could never understand, just how comfortable they were around dead bodies and how they were basically immune to them. As nothing had happened and it was just another day, like they were just staring at a jigsaw piece and just had to find the other pieces so they could put the puzzle together again. He thought it was rather cold of them and showed very little emotion from them and this was one of the things that he hated about detectives. And it was something even his favourite detective had shared and was something that he did not like about him.

He hated blood and he hated dead bodies.

And it was something that he did not want in his life, no matter the circumstances.

One of the things that he had heard Aoko say that Kudo was a death magnet and he did not want death at any of his Heists or anywhere near him.

But he did want the detective around.

He was just hoping that he would not have to decide between them.

But if someone was to die at one of his Heist then he would make a plan.

And if on the second occasion then he would have to decide then.

Then again what if the detective somehow could be a magnet to bring _them_ out and something could actually be done about all of it.

He had no idea what he would do.

Other than take some medicine, chocolate, plan a Heist and get some sleep.

Why did detectives have to make him think so much.

" Achoo " he sneezed as he went in the house.

The next day he was feeling much better and just feeling great, better than ever.

" Achoo "

" Achoo "

" Achoo "

" Achoo "

" Achoo "

" Achoo "

He entered the class to the sound of it.

There was only six people in his class and they were all sneezing and looked horrible.

Turned out most of the class was out with the flu and by the end of the day so was the rest of his class sent home with the flu.

Except for him and Akako.

Who somehow was immune to it.

And he had to spend the rest of his day with her as his lab partner and in other classes as well.

It was so not fair and at this point he would rather had have the flu.

But at least the day was not boring.


	28. Chapter 28

Another case that he was forced into because the client wanted him to go as well and the kids decided to tag along with Ran watching them and Sonoko soon joining them when they would get there. All for them huddled together in a cheap rented van that the old man had rented again.

From all the money that the old man was making from him he would think that the old man could actually rent a much better van or even by a car if he had actually saved his money up.

All of them hated the van and would have preferred to get the train instead and this was what they were talking about in the back, with Ran in the front.

" Hey the client asked me to bring you guys , so that is why I brought you guys as well " said Kogoro complaining.

He was starting to feel sorry of the old man that would be if he was not going to making money off of him again.

And if he aid much closer attention to the road and not yelling at teh children in the back of the car because they were nearly gone off the road at least twice already and it looked like it was going to get much worse.

" What Detective Brat ? " spat out Kogoro.

He was doing everything in his willpower not to roll his eyes.

" You are about to hit a guard rail if you do not turn and soon " said Shinichi dryly.

Kogoro was horrified and turned around immediately turning the wheel so that they would all not crash. They may not have crashed in the vehicle but they all did hit the each other and the car doors of the vehicle being squashed together and showing just how small the vehicle was.

But they were able to make it.

* * *

And now they were standing on the outside of the theme park and hotel called Miracle World. And they all looked amazed and in awe at what they were seeing because it was simply amazing.

" Wow, it is incredible " said Ayumi.

" It is a castle ! " said Mistuhiko.

" Do you think a King lives in there ? " said Genta.

" No, course not it is just a simple hotel " said Shinichi.

Disappointing all the kids and not realizing this until he had said it.

"Oh, I heard that it will have its 100,000 guest soon " said Ran hoping to cheer them up.

Kogoro had listened to this and his reaction was different because all he was seeing was the money that they had and the money that he could make from this.

"Oh, their business must be doing pretty well if they have that much people staying here " said Mouri.

Shinichi had noticed something on the ground and he picked it realizing that it was confetti. Meaning that the winner was likely has won because it was likely that this was left over from a celebration.

" It seems so " he said as he looked at it.

Then he saw a man in a suit walking forward with two security guards behind him and it looked like they were ready to greet them.

" Are you Detective Mouri ? " said the man.

" Yes " said Mouri.

" Sorry to keep you waiting " said the man as he bowed with the others.

"I'm the client's secretary, Takoda. Please come this way now " said Takoda.

He immediately turned around and they all followed him inside the building.

* * *

They all entered a large room with large windows to be able to out to the outside of the theme park and all of it's sites. And in the centre of the room was a large table with weirdly shaped chairs to go along with it. The room looked like it could be used for meetings and that was probably the reason it was used and the meeting was likely for the case that they were work. A case that he had no idea what they were going to work on because there was nothing told but he did have a few ideas in mind.

"Please this way " said Takoda as he opened the door as he invited them in.

The three kids ran in right away.

"Amazing ! " they said in unison as they looked across the room.

Mistuhiko was the first to see the view.

" Look it looks like you can see all of Miracle Land " said Mistuhiko pointing.

The others excited and started to look out as well.

" Ah, I am sorry " said Ran apologizing for their behaviour.

He did not seem annoyed.

" Please sit and wait in the chairs " said Takoda.

The children did not seem happy and sighed at this as they gave their automatic disappointed faces.

" Hey, be quiet and sit in the seats " said Kogoro annoyed and grunting as he put his hands in his pockets and walked to the large table to take one of the many seats.

Shinichi and Ran just went with the flow and were prepared to sit beside each other but before they could even sit down were they were about to Kogoro immediately to the seat that Shinichi was prepared to sit on.

* * *

" Dad ! " said Ran annoyed.

Kogoro just grunted at this and looked ticked off as he looked away.

Leaving Ran to sit in the middle knowing that it would not be a good idea to have Shinichi right in the middle beside her and her father would be the worst possible thing to happen for today that was meant to be a happy and easy day.

She sighed sitting down and giving her father a disapproving look while Shinichi looked annoyed and slouched in his seat looking at it and she saw that he was beginning to get interested in the seat. He had already forgotten about the tension that was going on with her disapproving Father which was a good thing. But she could see that his attention was far more focused on the chair than it was on her and she might as well not be there and she was annoyed by this that his attention was more focused on the chair than her because this was supposed to be a date.

" What's wrong Shinichi ? " said Ran curious.

* * *

He had his hand on the end of them arm rest and it was feeling rather odd and he knew that there was more to this chair all of these chairs than met the eye but he could not tell yet. With Ran asking maybe saying it would catch her interest in it and maybe it would something click and that he would realize something like he usually does.

"This Chair. Somehow it does not match the room " said Shinichi explaining.

She seemed surprised and he wanted to tell her more as he could see her looking across the room to see what he was seeing.

" Now that you mention it " said Ran looking.

The chairs all looked cheaper compared to everything else that was in the room and even the lumbar on the chair was not as supportive as he was expecting it to be and it did not match the style of the room at all.

And the others as well started to look and investigate as well.

* * *

" Maybe he is a miser " said Genta loudly.

" No way " said Mistuhiko disagreeing.

Ran just laughed at this and Kogoro grinned to stop himself from laughing because he thought it was funny but he did not want to insult his client.

But the edge of it was still feeling odd and he needed to find out what it was and he began to focus on it again until he was distracted.

" These are why we invited the children " said Takoda.

He entered the room again with a cart with putting something that appeared to electrical and something that would go on your wrist in front of everyone as they all had one each.

" What is this ? " said Mistuhiko holding it in his hands.

Only the children had theirs.

" That is a free pass to Miracle Land " said Takoda responding happily.

The children seemed happy with this and immediately put them on their wrists.

" While Mouri is working, you can all have fun in Miracle Land " said Takoda.

He had now received his free pass.

" By any chance, is the client the owner of this hotel ? " said Kogoro.

" No, he is not " said Takoda.

" He rents this suite on an annual contract " said Takoda.

" Ah, that must be nice " said Kogoro.

He was just amused by this.

" Well everyone attach them to your wrists, so you will not lose them " said Takoda.

And they all did.

" The ID is only for today, until ten o'clock when Miracle Land closes. Meals and drinks are free, of course. Have much fun as possible " said Takoda.

" YATTA " screamed the children in delight and excitement.

And immediately ran for the door without even thinking of it as they continued to cheer in happiness and forgetting about the adults that they had just left behind.

" Wait " called Ran concerned as she grabbed her back ready to go after them.

* * *

Shinichi got up ready to with her and after them, knowing the trouble that they would surely get themselves into and the trouble that they would get others into if they were left unsupervised for even ten minutes alone. He remembered the last time that they were left alone for that long and the chaos that brings it along and he even remembers the trouble that he got into at the age. He was just happy that those days were behind him and that they would never happen again, though he was fond of his memories he was looking forward to the future and present because this time everything was going his way.

He stood up but before he could get out of his seat he felt a hand on his shoulder and pressing him back down in his seat, forcing him to sit down as he was taken by surprise.

" Could you please remain here ? " said Takoda.

Ran was taken by surprise.

And so was he as something did not feel right and he was getting the suspcious feeling as that looks that Takoda just given was eerie.

The children were cheering could still be heard from the board room.

" I will catch up with you Ran " said Shinichi.

Ran nodded.

" Just be quick " said Ran.

And then she did by her name and ran. " Wait for me " called out Ran.

He smiled delighted as he watched all of them exit the room, well almost because it was just him and the old man. They both would see what was truly going on as it was about to go all down as soon they were alone, as the door closed behind Ran he knew that something was about to happen.

* * *

" We do not want to be interrupted " said Takoda.

The old man remained clueless to what was going on.

" Tell me what does the owner of Miracle Land really want with someone that is well known as a homicide Detective ? " said Shinichi.

This then caught the old man's attention.

" Don't tell me that you just invited me so that this Brat of a Detective would come ? " said Kogoro mad and looking at Shinichi as he said it.

He looked like he was ready to punch him.

" That is what the client wanted " said Takoda.

* * *

Takoda walked forward turning his back on them as he walked forward digging into his pocket and reaching into to take out a remote, as he walked toward to flat screen TV that was on the wall.

He pressed the button, causing the curtains and door to lock. And Shinichi then realized that they were not curtains at all but security shutters to fall down. Leaving them in the room in darkness and trapped with no way out.

" What ? " said Shinichi shocked as he stood up reaching onto the table.

" H-hely what is going on ? " said Kogoro just as surprised as he was.

They did not get a word from Takoda.

And as soon as everything was closed the TV immediately switched on and that was when he realized that this was all planned from before they had even gotten here and that this was just the beginning of it.

They both sat back in their seats as they both turned to the screen to see what was going on as they could see a man on the screen. But his face could not be seen because the man did not want his face to be seen having wanting to keep his identity a secret from them.

Though you could see what was behind him was lights or screens ?

They were being monitored.

You could see that he was sitting in a seat much like the super villains that would be in the movies, he was sure that this would be technique to submerge them more in fear and intimidation. This man was dramatic, theatrical and therefore dangerous having put in well thought of his appearance and lack of appearance.

There was also the Laptop that was in front of the man on the screen.

* * *

" _Thank You for coming "_

The Voice was disguised with a robotic voice.

Would this mean that he would recognize this person's voice ?

" _I am your client "_

" _I'm sorry but there are reasons that I cannot show you my face "_

"I've called you hear because I need you to solve a certain case "

The old man was the first to speak.

" What kind of case ? " said Kogoro.

He was impressed he remained calm and was working well in the situation at hand so far.

" _Figuring out is also your job "_

The old man jaw dropped, while he remained silent as she was focusing on his surrounding and paying attention to every single thing that was going on as he did not want to distract himself.

" _I will be giving you a few hints from now on "_

" _I want you to solve the case by your deduction by these hints "_

The man was smiling and starting to look sinister.

"B-but …..why of all people…." said Kogoro nervously.

" _You would be the fifth Detective asked "_

" Then they were four detectives before me ? " asked Kogoro.

It was like he was not even there.

" _One is still investigating "_

" _Two gave up "_

" _One is still here, but he cannot solve the case "_

* * *

The screen then changed to someone else appearing on it with for shots on them appearing on the screen and he was not like what he was seeing.

The person was wearing the same device that they were both encouraged to wear earlier on and that meant that there was more to the device than met to the eye. The man was sitting on a floor in a small room that appeared to be a jail cell that was holding him as a prisoner or a hostage.

" Oh, Ryu ! " called Kogoro to the screen.

" Do, you know him ? "said Shinichi finally breaking his silence.

" He is a dtecive. I have worked with him before " said Kogoro.

" _I gave you my report " screamed Ryu._

The detective stood up from the table that he was sitting at as he shouting at someone that they could not see on the screen.

" _How long are you going to keep me here ? " shouted Ryu._

" _Let me go now " screamed Ryu._

* * *

The Client was now back to speak but not to them as he was looking at the laptop that was placed right in front of him. He was talking and watching the other detective that was being showed to them.

" _Detective Ryu, you weren't able to solve the case._

" _What ? " saidRyu sounding shocked and confused._

" _Incompetent detectives have no right to live "_

He saw the man click a button on laptop, knowing that it would likely be Enter the Client had just activated something.

* * *

And then they heard the sound an electric countdown, ticking sound.

" _W-what is this ? " said Ryu._

They saw on the screen that it was counting down from less than a minute to go and he wonder what would happen once the countdown hit zero.

" That is the same ID as ours " said Shinichi.

" Yeah " said Kogoro agreeing.

" _Damn, what is going on ? " said Ryu playing with device._

" _Don't worry, it will not hurt "_

" _It'll put you at ease in an instant "_

" _Don't tell me, the reason Mogi and Souda disappeared….." said Ryu._

The detective did not get a chance to finish his sentence.

" _Goodbye, Detective Ryu "_

" Hey, wait " said Ryu.

The Detective was trying to get the device off and he felt helpless as he could do nothing but watch him trying to prive it off his wrist while he did nothing but watch.

 **00:00**

 **FLASH**

And then the screen went blank.

He did not need to be told what had happened because he already knew that the Detective was now dead.

* * *

" _Composition. Four "_

" _In other words, there's a plastic explosive contained inside "_

" _Detective Ryu, was also wearing a Miracle Land ID "_

" Hey you, Detective Ryu just said Mogi and Souda were…." Said Kogoro.

" _Yes "_

" _Those are two famous detective, well in society. But they are just idiots that wasted my precious time. The time given to both is until ten o'clock tonight. Before that time, please find the truth behind this case. If you cannot solve the case before the time is up, your ID's with be met with same fact as Detective Ryu "_

" What ? " said a panicked Kogoro.

Kogoro started to panic realizing that he had a bomb attached to his wrist and hysterically tried to take it off my any means as he picked at it in a fight of panic.

" _You should stop "_

Kogoro stopped.

" _You can't take that ID just by pulling it off and you cannot take it off without my permission. Or it will explode immediately "_

" You bastard " said Kogoro.

" Ran ! " said Shinichi.

" Yeah " said Kogoro turning to him.

" What about Ran and the kids ? " demanded Kogoro.

They both started to sweat.

" _They are approximately the same as yours "_

" What did you just say ? " shouted an angered Kogoro as he stood in anger shouting at the screen.

He could see that he was prepared to attack the man on the screen if he could as of right now the old man was blinded by his anger. He was not thinking straight because all he could think of right now was his daughter and protecting her. His hatred of this man and this whole situation that was currently going on as he was only seeing red.

'Approximately ?' he thought again as he said it in his head.

* * *

" _Their ID's have one more function "_

The screen the changed to a picture of a map.

" _This is a rough map of Miracle Land "_

The map then lit up like a Christmas Tree.

" _There are multiple sensors placed around Miracle Land "_

It then zoomed in closer to a pacific point on the map.

" _When their ID's go through the sensors of Miracle Land, the bomb sensor turns on "_

This was shown by a current green dot going through the entrances where the bombs were collected and had been placed by this sole purpose. And then the dot changed colour to yellow

" _When they pass the sensor line again to exit Miracle Land, the bomb will explode "_

The dot backed through as he said this, and then turned red when it did expanding in size until it was nothing and just exploded into nothingness. The exact same thing that would happen to the person that wears one of the bands and they would explode, just as did Detective Ryu.

" _It's too much work to watch all of them, so instead I devised this scheme of mine "_

* * *

He could not take it anymore.

He jumped out of his seat and over the table in one leap as he ran out of the door on the balcony, so he could see it all for himself.

He looked below to see the people for himself, and they were all like ants going through the barricades, all going through with the knowledge he had, all without a care in the world because they were having the time of their life. All not knowing that any moment of the day that they could die because of the unknown case and job that he had just taken.

" Ran " he said.

The sound of his own voice, he could tell that he was desperate and just how dire the situation was.

He quickly phoned her without even flinching or thinking.

" Shinichi ? " said Ran happily

He could hear it all in the background, he was far too late because they had already entered Miracle Land and their possible death.

 **BEEP**

* * *

He needed help protecting them and he was not in the power to do that right now and had the feeling that he did not have the power to help them. So, he would have to get someone else to do it and he would have to think fast on how he could do this.

He had a feeling that he was being watched and monitored, so using his phone was not the logical step to take.

He knew that he could not tell Ran and the kids the truth, because that would only place them in danger and it was made clear from the very beginning that he and the Old Man could not tell anyone what was going on.

It was a vivid threat come to life.

He had to think.

* * *

" Sonoko " he said out loud.

* * *

He entered back to have the rest of the meeting with the client to see what he had to say and what was really going on.

He entered.

" What about Ran ? " asked Kogoro.

He sadly shook his head in disappointment.

" Damn ! " said Kogoro sweating.

" _Solve the case by ten o'clock by finding the real culprit, and I will pay you as much as you like. However if you cannot then, those ID's will explode "_

The old man was having any more of it and his anger had over taken him. He grabbed Takoda and there him against the wall as he held him in a tight grip, holding onto him by the collar.

" Show me where that man is right now " said Kogoro

" That is impossible I don't know where he is " said Takoda.

" What ? " said Kogoro sweating and then loosening his grip.

" _Mouri-san "_

They both looked back at the screen.

" _Your movements will be monitored. Your ID's are equipped with GPS. There's no use in going to the police "_

Anger was starting to get the better of the old man again.

* * *

" _First Hint "_

Shinichi quickly got out his notepad prepared to write all of it down.

" _I am only going to say this once "_

He was ready

" _3-8 "_

* * *

The Old man was not listening and was demanding again for him to say it again.

The Grandfather suddenly struck, as if almost perfect timing.

" _You have twelve hours to solve my case. For my sake and for the children's sake, so go "_

* * *

The screen switched off and the lights turned back on.

They were handed a phone and given instructions to follow.

* * *

 **I KNOW THAT IT HAS BEEN A WHILE BUT HERE IS THE FIRST PART OF IT**

 **I AM DOING TENTH MOVIE AND SHINICHI WILL MEET SOMEONE FOR THE FIRST TIME HERE**


End file.
